Life at the ShinRa academy
by moonshadowcat
Summary: I started stories around the young Cloud. I hope you enjoy them. Just read and have fun with them.
1. I want to be a SOLDIER

**At my 120 moment I wrote a few stories about Zack and Cloud. Now I started with a new stories around them, I know is a challenge, but fun. I like the early Cloud and how he was before all that happen to him. I only got his and Zack's character out of the internet, so I hope you guys like them. The other characters are mine. Enjoy reading the stories and oh well I hope you laugh at some of them. Uhh and one more thing, I do not have any other game then FF7.**

**Shut almost forgot: I do not own Square Enix or FF7, only my Fantasy. LOL.**

A young man walked with a piece of paper in his hand through a hallway. "411, 412 ah here it is 413" he mumbled and opened the door. The first thing he saw was the rear end of a man sticking out from underneath a bed. "Joe, would you help me? This darned glove fell all the way behind the bed!" "I'm not Joe, but I help you!" A thud was heard, then emerged a blond head. "Ouch! Who are you?" asked the man rubbing his head. Before the young man could answer opened the door again and a red haired man appeared. "Quinn, we be…Who are you?" "I am your new roommate. My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife."

Quinn sat still on the floor rubbing his head and said. "Welcome to ShinRa. I'm Quinn Water; this is Joe Lewis and our other comrade Jay Blue is at the moment in arrest." Joe giggled "Jo, he managed to piss Spark off, but that's easy, so now he has three days arrest to do. And why are you in the army?" "I want to be a SOLDIER!" Quinn started to laugh. "We all want that." Now he stood up. "Uh Cloud?" Cloud looked up to him. "What Quinn?" "Don't get me wrong. But aren't you a little short to be a SOLDIER?" Joe looked at the two. "Quinn, not everyone can be as tall as you! And if he's good, why should he not be a SOLDIER. So tell Cloud, where you from? I'm from Mideel and Quinn from Costa del Sol. I'm 15 and he's 16 and you?" Cloud begun to grin. "Can you let me answer at least one question? Ok I'm from Niebelheim and I'm 14, so I think I'm the youngest one here." Quinn shook his head. "Nope. Jay is 14 too. And where is Niebelheim? I never heard of that!" Now begun Cloud to laugh. "On the other continent. Three days from Costa del Sol. It is just a little town, so you did not miss much." Joe smiled. "Ok then let's get you settled first and tomorrow we show you the works."

At dawn the next morning fell Cloud almost out of his bed. The door had opened roughly, a voice screamed "UP! Breakfast in 20 minutes and training in a hour." then the door slammed closed again."Another day in paradise." yawned Quinn, sat up and noticed Cloud. "Oh you're awake!" Shocked nodded Cloud. "Wh….." From underneath his pillow mumbled Joe. "That was our heartwarming Instructor Spark. Get used to it. From now on is the first thing you hear his angelic voice. And damned, nothing helps against that!" Quinn crawled out of bed. "Oh one more thing. No matter how tired you are at night Cloud. Shower then, at mornings is no time for that!" Cloud nodded, got up and dressed. Then he followed the other to the mess hall.

"Oh no! Not that again. I hate breakfast!" said Joe. After they got their trays sat they together at a table. Cloud tasted the food. "What is that?" he asked finally. "They call it eggs. But from what? We don't know! The coffee and the bread you can have, they actually not bad." chuckled Joe. Cloud looked around, spotted sauces at a different table and poured them over his eggs. Then he tasted them again. "Now they eatable!" Quinn and Joe had watched him. "Can I taste?" asked Joe, Cloud nodded. After taken a forkful said Joe. "He's right, Quinn try them too." Soon were all three eating.

"Oh god! A dwarf!" said a man as he spotted Cloud in the group of young men who stood in front of him. "Step forward. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cloud took a step forward and said. "My name is Cloud Strife and I want to be a SOLDIER!" The man lifted an eyebrow. "Ok Mr. Strife. Now you learn how this is done! So listen! You!" he pointed at Quinn "tell the new guy how this is done!" Quinn stepped for. "My Name is Water, Sir! Quinn Water and I want to be a part of ShinRa, Sir!" Now turned the man to Cloud. "Three rounds over the place Strife and then we try this again. Oh and I'm Spark. Lt. Spark, your training instructor."

Joe and Quinn watched the sleeping Cloud. "Spark was never that bad to a new guy. Something is funny here!" said Joe, Quinn nodded. "But our little one did not give up. He's strong, he will make it. Even after the 14 punishments did he not complain. Some first day he had, he will never forget that one!"

"Water, Strife out! Your time is up!" The two men looked up. "What three days already? Darned I was beginning to enjoy myself!" The Guard looked at the two blond men and sighted "I had you and your friends here more often than any other trooper. Gimme a break, would you?" Cloud grinned "But Tony! What would you do without us?" Tony smiled. "Have a peaceful time for once. At least try to stay out of here for a week, would you?" Quinn chuckled. "Ok we'll try. But no promises! Spark LOVES us as you know." The two men left the arrest cell and went to their room.

"Hi Joe, hi…..What happened?" "Quinn move I …..Where is Jay?" Joe looked at his friends. "Left yesterday. Did not pass the test for SOLDIER and gave up. Uh Cloud yours is in two weeks, there is the notice." Cloud stepped up to his bed and sat down, taking the notice. "God I hope I pass that one! Then at least get I rid of Spark! I hate him!" Joe looked at him. "Hey! You survived him for almost a year now. After that first day though I you would quit three days later. And now look at you, you grown, got some muscles and…." "And Spark is after my ass the same as the first day. What has he against me?" "He does not like anyone. You know that Cloud!" Cloud shook his head and looked at Quinn. "No he likes Johnny!" Quinn chuckled "Yes, but that one is a brown noser. I would not be your friend if you were like him!" "I and Sparks's friend? But not in your life! Hey!" Cloud ended up with Quinn's pillow in his face.

Cloud sat in front of a closed door and was nervous. They had told him that today he had to take three tests, at first a written one, then a test to find out how good he was in fight and a medical one. Next to him sat three other men Cloud had seen before. Their names he did not know, but they looked at nervous as he was. Then the door opened and after they stepped inside a man explained to them. "I'm Lazard; I'm responsible for your test today. You have two hours to finish. Start now." Cloud looked at the questions in front of him_. "That should be not too hard to become a halfway decent note here!" _he thought and begun.

Three hours later stood Cloud with two of the other man in a huge hall. Then a tall dark haired man stepped up to them. "I will put you through a training lesion. Each of you alone with me together. My name is Angeal…." "The Angeal, the SOLDIER? Sorry Sir!" Angeal turned "And who are you?" "Strife Sir!" Angeal nodded "Yes I am Angeal, SOLDIER first class. And I think I start with you Strife!" _"Damned, me and my big mouth!"_ thought Cloud angry, but nodded.

Joe and Quinn were in their room as Cloud limped in. "What hap…." "Well, I'm not going to be a SOLDIER!" Cloud slumped down on his bed. "Wh…" "I did not pass the medical test. They said I'm not mature enough, have problems with orders and….I told them after Spark, is that a wonder!" "Cloud!" Cloud lifted his head. "What? My record is not good enough for me to be a SOLDIER! Leave me alone!" He laid his head back down. Quinn looked at Cloud. "But what happened, why are you limping?" Again lifted Cloud his head "Oh that! That was Angeal, in the fight test, I passed that one!" now he laid his head back down, then Cloud chuckled. "And he has a black eye." "CLOUD!" screamed the two of them together. Cloud begun to laugh. "Oh we just collided as we fought together, don't worry. I got him with my elbow and he me with his knee. And now please leave me alone, would you?"

Joe asked quietly. "Are you leaving ShinRa now?" "No! I'm staying. I have another chance to pass the test in two years." Cloud closed his eyes. "We have leave this weekend, you coming with us?" First no answer, then. "Count me in. Until now I spent all my time here studying or in arrest! I'm coming!" Joe grinned. "Cool, we show you all the good places in town Cloud. This is going to be fun!" _"Yeah fun! I'm in ShinRa now and here to stay! I can't go back, not like this!" _thought Cloud and closed his eyes again.

Three weeks later went Cloud on his first mission as an infantry man, together with a Turk and a young SOLDIER.


	2. New faces

"Good news Tseng! Me and….." the black haired man looked at the infantry man who now took his helmet off. "Cloud." said the blond man. "Me and Cloud are both backwater experts!" Then the two young men walked off.

A knock came at the door. Quinn got up from his bed and opened. Now he looked at the young man in front of him. "Who are you?" "Where is Cloud?" asked both of them at the same time. Joe looked at the two of them and chuckled. The black haired man grinned and said. "I'm Zack Fair. I met Cloud at our mission to Modeoheim last week. We talked a bit and I thought this was his room!" Quinn nodded. "Oh it is! But he's not here. Cloud has a few extra trainings instructions to do. He got our instructor mad at him!" "Who is you instructor?" asked the man. "Spark!" said now Joe. "Oh gosh! Then I know how Cloud will look when he's back. Tell him I came, would you?" The two men nodded and Zack left again.

Three hours later came a tired and dirty Cloud in the room. Joe stared at him. "Are you alright?" Cloud glared at him. "Yes!" he hissed. "But one day kill I Spark! He chased me all over the premises! I hate him. And now I sho….." "Oh a man came looking for you!" Cloud turned to Quinn. "A man? Who? Am I in trouble?" Joe grinned "Don't know! Are you? Who else did you get mad today?" Cloud thought about that. "Besides Spark? Hey not today, I only got Spark mad at me! But that is nothing new. So who was it?" Quinn answered "Said his name was…Joe do you remember?" Joe nodded "Yes Fair! That is what he said!" "Fair? Who's that? Well I go and shower. If he shows up again, tell him I'll be right back." Cloud disappeared.

"Strife! If you talk back one more time are you in arrest for three days!" Cloud stood straight, but inside he tore Spark apart. He had enough on his record to be kicked out of ShinRa, so Cloud swallowed his pride and stood still. After Spark turned to another victim, felt Cloud an elbow in his ribs. "You know that man who came looking for you two days ago?" Cloud looked at Quinn, then whispered. "What about him?" Quinn pointed to three men who walked now on the trainings place. "There he…." "Oh Zack! You mean the one in the middle?" Quinn nodded. "Yes he…." "Water! Three rounds around the place!" Quinn flinched, he had forgotten Spark. Cloud did not move a muscle, but watched the three men who came closer. One of the men tipped Spark at the shoulder. "What?" bellowed Spark, turned and changed colors as he saw who stood in front of him.

"Those are infantry men in their second year?" asked the man now Spark, who nodded. Now said the other man. "We need a few of them for a special training." Again nodded Spark. "I ge…." "No, we do that!" Two of the men walked toward the group, who all stood still. Zack stayed back, next to Spark. The two men discussed a few minutes, then turned to Spark. "We take those three, the one you chased over the place and him!" the man pointed at Cloud, who's eyes widened. That man was a SOLDIER, now what? "But he's….." "A nuisance, we know. But sheep who follow the heard we don't need. If anyone gives you a problem, just tell them Genesis got them. Sent them over tomorrow morning to us. And Spark?" Spark looked at the man. "Yes Sir?" "All of them please!" Now the three men left again.

"You did not tell us you knew Genesis!" Cloud stared at Quinn. "I don't! I just know Zack!" Joe asked. "But why requested Genesis us? He's a first class! What doe…." "Joe I have no idea! Zack and I talked on our way to Modeoheim. I told him about you two, but what this is about? I don't know. But the face from Spark was too funny!" Joe chuckled "Yo! I knew he wanted to kick you out tonight, but now he can't do that!"Quinn did not join the laughter of the other two. "Guys! I don't think we have an easy day tomorrow!" "Oh Quinn, always our little ray of sunshine aren't you?" said Cloud still chuckling. "And I have another question for you two. Why did you not tell me, a black haired SOLDIER came looking for me?" "Hey, he was not dressed in his uniform that day. How we suppose to know that!" complained Joe and Quinn nodded. "And you did not tell us about that. So shut up Cloud!" Cloud managed to catch the pillow Quinn threw at him. "Ok ok! I forgot. We just talked at a four hour walk. Sorry!"

Spark grinned at the five men who stood in front of him. "You look like something the cat dragged by. Had fun?" All shook their heads, except for Cloud. "Actually yes Sir! They were pleased with us. Said whoever trained us knew what he was doing!" Joe and Quinn stared at Cloud, he lied without turning red. Spark swallowed, looked at Cloud and said. "Dismissed. Go and shower. Back here tomorrow." The five of them left for the building. Barely inside grabbed Joe Cloud "And wha…." "Let my arm go or I'll kick you in your ass. I'm as black and blue as you, but I got us a night rest. Or you want go back out and train with Spark?" The other two chuckled "Thanks Strife. We owe you something." The five went to their rooms. Cloud never knew how he got in his bed.

This happened a few more times, also Joe and Quinn or Cloud went on missions. Then after returning from one mission was Cloud again on the trainings place together with his class. Now came Spark with a crate under his arm. "And what is that now?" asked Joe Quinn. "Don't know. On our plan it says close up combat. But what is w…." Quinn stopped as Spark was close. "A little change of plan today. Seems we have someone here, who did not tell the truth about their knowledge!" All the men whispered now. "Quiet!" screamed Spark "I got order to test you and since I can't do this ask I someone to do that for me. Ah there is he now!" Now the class tuned to a man. "Who is that?" asked one of them. "That is Dew Knight!" the man stepped next to Spark. "Spark, what am I…." "Order from Lazard. All of the second years are suppose to be tested. Here!" Spark handed the man a note. The man read that, nodded and looked at Spark again.

"You know who it is?" Spark shook his head. "No all will be tested! We begin with him." Spark pointed to Joe. The man nodded, took a sword from his back and waited for Joe. Spark opened the crate took a sword out and handed it to Joe. "And Mr. Knight?" the man looked up. "Try to let them live" Dew nodded.

Quinn whispered to Cloud. "What is that about?" "They are checking out if one of us knows how to wield a sword. That is Dew Knight, the sword instructor of the SOLDIERS." whispered Cloud back. "But we don't train with the sword. That is the weapon of the SOLDIERS and the Ravens." said now another one of the class. "It's my fault. I took a raven's sword and beat him with it. He…..Oh gosh!" Cloud stared at Joe, who now jumped away from the blade. "That was stupid! He will get hurt….You did what? How?" Quinn looked at Cloud. "How I don't know. I j….Shit!" Cloud pushed Quinn out of his way, took the sword from Joe and intercepted Dew's blade. "Oh a volunteer. Let's see what you can do!" Dew attacked.

Half an hour later sat Joe, Cloud and Dew at the hospital. "You're good! Who showed you?" Cloud looked at Dew "No one! I…. I just knew what to do!" He flinched as the doctor stitched his shoulder. "A natural with the sword. There are not many! Sorry about that. I forgot you weren't a SOLDIER." Cloud nodded. "Is ok, at least I'm still alive! Uh not if Spark gets me!" Joe watched the other doctor bandage his arm. "Thanks Cloud. I guess I'm not good at anything!" Dew looked now at him. "Don't say that, but never jump away from a blade. That's deadly!" Now he turned back to Cloud. "You want to be a SOLDIER?" Cloud shook his head. "I can't. I did not pass the test. I'm just an infantryman." "You are more than that. Not many can say they hit Dew Knight and you did that. I talk to Lazard. Spark we can handle. But Cloud?" Cloud looked at him. "What?" "Watch your temper! At least try. Doc are you done?" "A few more stitches! You want to use that arm again, Mr. Knight? Then hold still!"

A man entered the room. "Buddy, what….Oh hi Mr. Knight! What happened?" Dew looked at the newcomer, then back to Cloud. "Oh it's you? Ok a deal? I teach you a little more and you get him" he pointed at the new man. "to calm down a little. He's like a puppy! An overgrown puppy. He nerves sometimes! Zack did you show him how to fight with the sword?" Both, Zack and Cloud said "NO!" at the same time, Dew chuckled. "Ok I believe you two. Do we have a deal? And what is your whole name by the way." "We have a deal Mr. Knight. And my name is Cloud Strife."


	3. SOLDIER fun

Angeal bent over and looked at the man on the floor. Then he turned to the second man. "I allowed you to have him as your sparring partner. But not to kill him. Remember he's no SOLDIER!" "HE'S DEAD? Oh no!" Angeal sighted "No he's not. But be more careful next time!" Zack stepped next to Angeal. "I will, I pr…..HEY!" Angeal watched as Zack landed on his butt and begun to chuckle. "He's no SOLDIER, but sneaky. Cloud everything alright?" Cloud sat up and nodded. "Yeah! Sorry Zack!" Zack stared at him. "For this you pay! I…." then begun Zack to laugh. "Got me this time. But not again with this little trick!" Cloud chuckled "Hey I get more bruises here with you, then training with my class!" Angeal looked at the two men, shook his head and said. "Between the two of you need ShinRa no more enemies!"

The door opened and another man stepped in. "Hi…..Angeal did you play with our youngsters again?" Angeal turned "No they had a little fun!" Zack looked at the newcomer. "Yes we had that!" Now looked the man at the two of them, who still sat on the ground. "What did you do? Play with marbles?" Cloud started to laugh. "No! But that was a good one! I did not know you had such a sense of humor Genesis!" Angeal smiled. "Yep! That is Genesis! Our class clown!" Zack and Cloud jumped up and dove out of Genesis way, who now attacked Angeal with a broad grin. "I show you clown!"

"What were you thinking? Angeal I thought you were the most mature one here? Explain to me why the room is destroyed?" Angeal looked at the floor. "Sir, we just…." A voice came from behind him. "I asked them to show me a trainings session. Sorry Sir!" Lazard looked at the man, sighted and nodded. "Ok but no more trainings sessions or you all end a week in arrest! Understand?" The four nodded, Lazard left. Angeal turned. "Why did you lie?" "I did not! You showed me a trainings session. Uhh I did not ask for it, but otherwise….." Genesis chuckled. "Damned are you good! But Cloud?" Cloud looked at him. "What?" "Don't teach Zack how to lie like that! He's bad enough right now the way he is!" "HEY!"

"You cheated!" "No! I did not! Genesis tell Zack that! You gave out those cards not me!" Angeal looked at the three of them and groaned. "And this three more days? Lazard why? Just kill me I don't want to be here with them in arrest anymore!"


	4. Spark

**I know I showed Spark as an ass and some hate him right now. But this story puts him in a different light, I hope you like it anyway.**

The door to a room opened. "Hi….Where are they?" The man closed the door again and knocked at the next door. A man opened. "Where are Cloud, Quinn, Joe and Darryl?" "Hi Zack, next door!" "No they're not! Darned where are they? Thanks!" Zack disappeared again. After two hours gave he up, not even at the arrest had he found the four. He walked back to his room as he collided with Angeal. "Fair, watch where you going! I thought you wanted to do something?" "I was! Looking for Cloud and the others! But they're….." "Gone! I know!" "But you never told me that!" Angeal laughed. "You did not either or I would!" "Ok, ok! So where are they?" Officially I can't tell you that. But they're with Genesis!" "Genesis? But he's testing that…..OH!" Angeal nodded "Not a word about that!" Zack grinned and nodded.

Spark stood in front of his class. "Today we will train in a new way. ShinRa had built a fight simulator especially for you! You can be proud; you are the first class to try him. Follow me!" His class followed him with four men in the rear. "Should we tell them…..?" "Shht Quinn, are you nuts?"hissed Joe. "Genesis told us not to say anything!" agreed now Darryl. "But…." "Quinn shut up or we gag you!" threatened now Cloud. Quinn sighted and followed quietly.

In front of the huge building stood three men, one of them with a block in his hand. Spark bellowed "Lt. Spark and his class we're h…." "Why you here do we know. Put you class together in groups of three. Oh and here are the weapons they need!" said the man with the block. Spark turned to his class. "Ok all in….Oh wait a minute!" he turned back to the man. "They are 16; I have a single one left!" Cloud grinned at the inside. Spark would separate him, that was sure. "We'll see what we do!" said the man.

Cloud stood and watched his comrades. Like he thought had Spark put him aside. Now the others were done. "So young man. It's your turn now!" said the man who had taken notes all the time. "You want a partner?" Cloud thought about that for only a second. "If our instructor would go with me, would….." "STRIFE! Are you nuts? I'm to experienced fo….." "Why not? This simulation is thought for three men. With your experience would that fill in for the missing man!" Spark looked like he wanted to strangle Cloud, but he followed him into the simulator. Then came a voice.

"Your goal is to make your way to the button on the other side! It shines yellow and whoever pushes it will end this simulation. You can work together or try to reach the goal alone! But anything besides your comrades are enemies and need to be destroyed. Ready! GO!"

The surrounding changed to a huge city with streets going up in every direction. "Strife, stay beh….Hey where are you?" Spark turned, but Cloud had disappeared. Outside watched the other young man the scenes from inside. "Look at that! He's good!" said one of the class. Darryl giggled. "And what is he doing now?" Joe grinned. "I guess he…." Another man whispered. "Pew, that was close! But… Is he nuts?" Now begun Darryl to laugh. "That's Cloud. Never do anything the easy way!" Now turned the man with the block to them. "If he keeps that up is he "dead" soon. And why did he not stay with Spark?" Quinn followed Cloud with his eyes and answered. "Oh don't worry Sir. Cloud has nine lives. And he and Spark do not go along very well!"

Another man stepped now up to the group and watched the monitor. "Aha I see! Cloud is almost there. But who is that slowpoke?" The whole class stared now at the newcomer. "That's Spark our instructor Sir!" said one of the men. "I see!" now chuckled the man. "I guess Cloud will spend a few more days in arrest!" Joe looked back to the monitor. "What in the…." Quinn began to laugh. "He's there, but waits for Spark! Oh boy that will cost him his head!" The man with the block looked at the group. "Who are YOU and what is this man doing there?" The other man answered. "I'm Genesis, SOLDIER first class and I think Cloud tries to remind Spark that you need to rely on your comrades to survive. Look!"

All turned back. "Spark is in trouble. Can we…." Genesis nodded. "We can!" he pushed a button underneath the monitor and said. "Cloud. End the mission or he's "dead"! Would you be so nice?" Inside pushed Cloud the button, Spark stared at him. "YOU…you. I kick you out and if that is the last thing I do!" screamed he. "No you don't!" Spark turned and grew white. "Sir, but…." "We watched you for the last five years! You are a good instructor, but if you don't like someone gave you them a hard time or even worse. This young man is maybe not one of the greatest troopers we have, but three day ago asked we him and his friends to test this simulator. And they passed with flying colors. Those men stay and you get a different class. Any objections?"

Spark stared at the man, then back to Cloud. "You did what?" Cloud nodded. "Genesis asked us if we wanted to do this. Sir you taught us a lot, we knew we can make it. But why do you hate us that much?" Spark shook his head. "Never mind that now! Lazard I quit. There all yours now!" Spark left the simulator.

"Why did you do this Cloud?" ""Quinn, if I went in there alone and came out without a scratch, had all known I was in there before! Remember no one was supposed to know that!" Quinn nodded. "True, but now all know that!" Joe nodded. "Yes, but Lazard told them that not we" Darryl laid on his bed and looked out the window. "I wonder who…." A knock on the door interrupted him; a man stepped in the room. "Who's Strife?" Cloud raised an eyebrow and stood up. "I am! Wh…." "Would you come with me please?" Cloud exchanged a look with his friends and followed the man to a room two stories underneath his. "The man knocked, told someone "He's here!" and left. Cloud looked after him and then turned back to the door. "_Oh god! Now what_?" he thought as he saw Spark.

"Come in Str….Cloud!" Careful entered Cloud the room, Spark watched this and chuckled. "Sit down! I'm not going to rip your head off! I wanted to talk to you, I….Oh shit, you asked me a question this afternoon, remember?" Cloud nodded. "Yes Sir!" "I wanted to answer that before I leave. You see 20 years ago I had a young man in my class. You remind me a little of him, he was stubborn, refused orders sometimes and talked back a lot. But also wanted he not listen as I try to teach him that your comrades are important in the army. I try to teach him like I did you guys. But he…" Spark sighted.

"Finally I had enough from his manner and complained about him. He got kicked out of ShinRa. But he had a friend here in the army; I did not know that until I overheard a conversation this friend had with someone. Then this friend became a letter, the other got killed in the war. Only he had chosen the other side, not ours. After this left the friend too, I never saw him again. Cloud back then thought I this young man died because of me, from then on tried I to weed out the bad ones. I thought I might save a few more lives. And that is why I gave you such a hard time." "Sir am I really that bad?" Spark shook his head. "No, you're actually good! But Cloud, to ShinRa it does not matter, who dies. Don't ever forget that!"

"I won't Sir!" Cloud stood up. "One more thing Strife! Keep your friendships; they might save your life one day. And… I told you that mans friend left the army after he died?" Cloud nodded. "I know he's dead now too. But he died not in the war like his friend, so I guess I saved at least his life that he could have a family!" "Sir?" asked Cloud confused, Spark smiled. "Oh yes he had a family. At least one child that I know of. You see, the names of those men were Jeremy and Kenneth." Spark looked at Cloud. "Jeremy Stone and Kenneth Strife! Yes Cloud, your father! And now out!"


	5. Training and other catastrophies

"I'm sorry Cloud!" Quinn knelt next to his friend. Behind them chuckled Joe. "Quinn whoever has a friend like you does not need enemies anymore. Is he still alive?" Cloud sat up. "I am, but Quinn?" Quinn looked at Cloud "What?" "If you drive one more time with your bike into mine, kill I you!" Now came the driving instructor over. "Everyone alright?" As all three nodded, said he. "Ok Strife can you go on?" Cloud nodded, picked his bike up and took off again. "Water! You….no you take the truck this time and try to let the others live! Lewis off you go too!" Quinn turned red, pushed his bike to the building and went in search of the truck.

Cloud opened the door to their room and said. "And next month flying lesions. I'm not going with you Quinn. I survived already one crash I don't want to find out how many I can survive. I loo….Who are you?" he asked a person neither Joe nor Quinn could see jet. "I'm Darryl Lewis from Icicle Inn and your new roommate." "Cool now we're four again. We're Quinn, Joe and that is Cloud. Welcome to the chaos team!" "Chaos team?" Joe nodded "Yup. So they call us! Between the three of us have we more arrests than the other together!" "then I'm right here. I'm always in trouble, that is why my dad sent me here!" Quinn chuckled "Ok then you're welcome!" Three days later were the four friends.

Spark had a problem; he hated the group around Cloud. But after Lazard told him to back off was he careful about them. One day he would get them, he had sworn himself that. Now today he watched the class take their driving test. Darryl, Joe and Cloud had no problem with that, but Spark noticed that everyone left the road as Quinn drove. "So he's no genius in that. Good to know!"

Because the troops came from all over Gaia had they normal classes too. Some of the youngsters came from Farms or even lone homes, so they had problems with reading and writing. So twice a week had they normal school too. After one of those classes stepped Cloud together with Quinn in the mess hall. "Oh god! Not that again. When is this animal then extinct." Cloud laughed softly. "Quinn that is no animal! That is a plant!" "How come you know that?" "Those are mushrooms; they grow around Mt. Niebel too. But you're right, mom used to cook them. I know how they suppose to taste." "Then please call you mother. I bet then I like them too!" After a while got the two of them joined by Darryl and Joe. "Urgh! Next time it gives this refuse I to eat. I miss fish!" Now had the four a discussion what they wanted on their plates.

And man stepped up to their table. "Strife?" All looked up. The man was dressed in a suit, wore sunglasses and was baldheaded. "I am and who are you?" "Come with me, Tseng wants you!" Cloud sighted, pushed his plate back and said. "Tell Spark where I am. I'll be back!" he and the man left the room. Darryl looked after them. "That was a Turk! What did Cloud do?" "Oh nothing! He knows Tseng! Oh and Genesis, Angeal, also Lazard and…..Uhh Joe does he know Sephiroth too?" Joe shook his head. "No at our special training had I him!" Now stared Darryl at the two. "You know all those men. How?"

Another man came to their table. "Where is Cloud, Tseng is looking for him?" "Hi Zack, a Turk got him, a bald one!" "Oh Rude! Ok then I'm off again!" Zack disappeared too. "That was a SOLDIER too! Does Cloud knows everyone in ShinRa or is he a ShinRa?" Quinn started to laugh. "No but almost everyone knows Cloud and his record. And this was Zack his best friend. They met a few months back on a mission. A crash happ…." "Oh that was what Cloud was talking about the day I came!" Joe nodded "Yes and Quinn was not even the pilot."

As Cloud came back to the room was Quinn not there. "Where is Quinn?" asked Cloud. "Oh he's on his way with a few first years to….uhhhh I think Kalm!" said Joe. "No Junon! And you? What did Tseng wanted from you Cloud?" asked Darryl now, Cloud grinned. "He asked me if I wanted to be a Turk. But I declined. First I hate to wear suits and there was a guy…..I did not like him!" "You don't like him. Who is it?" Cloud answered Joe. "I don't know his name, but he's a read head. And a jerk, called me Chocobo hair!" Darryl chuckled "And he's still alive? What happened Cloud?" " Too many witnesses. But one day I get him!" Cloud grinned.

Before dawn the door slammed open. "Get up! Ready in five minutes to leave. You go on a rescue mission!" The door closed again. "And a good morning to you too Spark!" yawned Cloud while he left his bed. Joe crawled to out his bed, only Darryl still slept. "You or me?" Cloud looked at Joe. "I do it!" with this pulled Joe Darryl out of his bed. "Hey. I…." "Dress! In five minutes are we leaving as Spark told us nicely" A few minutes later stood the three in front of the building. Two more men came "You come with me! And you go with him!" Cloud followed the man. "Oh no! Excuse me Sir?" The man turned. "What Strife? And my name is Rude!" "Ok Rude! I can't fly!" "I know, no instructions jet. I fly!" Cloud turned red. "No that is not what I mean. I get airsick, that is not a good idea!" Rude stopped. "But why…Cloud the truck with your friend is missing and we need to find them. So you're coming or do I have to tell Spark…." "Spark?" hissed Cloud. "But he kn…. I'm coming. I hope I survive that!" Rude chuckled "I leave the door open. Ah there he is!" Cloud turned "Zack? You too?" Zack nodded "Yes and Angeal. He's in the other helicopter. It could be an attack, so we go too!" A few minutes later were the two helicopters airborne.

Joe nudged Darryl "I think that is the man Cloud talked about." Darryl watched the man who flew the helicopter. "Redheaded! Could be, but we need him. We can't fly jet." Angeal sat next to the man and looked out the window. Darryl had not said anything as Angeal showed up, but he was impressed. Joe looked over to the second helicopter and mumbled. "I hope Cloud is alright!" "What you mean? He has Zack with him not this redhead." Joe smiled. "Darryl Cloud has motion sickness. He can control that a little, but in the air? I bet he rather would be on the ground now!" Angeal yelled "There!" and a few seconds later wished Darryl he was on the ground too, as the helicopter took a deep dive.

All of them met at the truck. "No bodies! But where are they?" The red head turned to Angeal. "Reno, how am I supposed to know that? Th…." "They went that way!" now all turned to Joe. "How do you know that?" Joe sighted "I'm from Mideel. I know how to follow a track. Look at those trees!" Reno stepped closer. "Broken twigs, but th…." "Is fresh and those twigs are broken in that direction! He's right!" Angeal chuckled "And where you from? Mideel too?" "No Niebelheim. But they are right! They went that way!" Angeal now stared at Zack. "Ok I guess we need more country boys here in ShinRa. You three go ahead, we follow!" Reno complained "It is not my fault that I was born in Midgar!" Rude said nothing, but followed the three men, so did Darryl. Angeal turned to Reno. "Right is not. Then you stay here and watch the helicopters. That at least you can do!" Then he left too. A chuckle was heard, then a "CLOUD!"

Darryl still walked behind the three, as Zack suddenly stopped. "Something is here!" Zack drew his sword. "Where?" came it from Angeal who was in the rear. "I… I'm not sure! First the sound came from there and now…" "Cover!" screamed Joe and pushed Cloud out of the way. Cloud landed on the ground, rolled up and faced an animal. _"A Wolf?"_ he thought and grabbed Joe's hand "Don't move!" he whispered. "But…" "I said don't move and shut up!" The animal looked at the group and disappeared between the trees. Zack had still his sword in hand, ready to strike "Hey where is he?" "He's gone! They are more afraid of us then we of them!" "Let me guess. Around Mt. Niebel are wolves too?" Cloud nodded. "Yes Sir!" Darryl stood there next to a tree. "This is nuts. I want to go back!" Rude looked at him. "No you stay!" Angeal nodded. "Yes we are too far away from the helicopters. But stay with Rude, he is good! And now you three carry on!"

An hour later reached the group the end of the forest. "And now wh…." begun Joe. "I would say there!" Angeal pointed. "Oh a city!" said Zack. "Junon!" said Rude low.

A group of men sat around a table. "…..and now we're here and nee…." "Did you guys ever thought about calling anyone?" asked a voice. The speaker looked up and turned to the door. There stood. "Zack! We wanted too. Our truck broke down and we had to walk here. But…" "Quinn shut up. Why did you not go to ShinRa and called?" Quinn turned red. "ShinRa? But we don't know where we here are!" First was a moment silence, then someone groaned. "Oh god!" that came from a tall man who now stepped in the door. "If you guys ever have to go somewhere, do not let him drive!" he said to someone outside the door. Quinn got up and peeked out the door. "Joe, Cloud and Darryl wha…" "What we're doing here in Junon? Looking for you!" said Darryl dryly.


	6. Death man live longer

Darryl stood across from Joe and watched him. Then Joe took a step forward, moved quickly to the right and tried to grab Darryl. Darryl managed to avoid him. "Darryl we are suppose to fight here. So stay put or…." Joe stopped as someone flew past him. "Quinn, flying lesions are tomorrow, not tod…" the instructor interrupted him. "Great move Strife!" Joe turned, there stood Cloud and grinned broadly. "You see Quinn, size does not matter!" Quinn sat up, looked at Cloud and said. "True, but you train with Zack! I bet he showed you a few tricks!" Darryl chuckled. "He might. But Quinn you are the tallest here. At least…." Joe used his chance to send now Darryl to the ground. "Darryl our training is not ov…HEY!" Joe looked up at Cloud. "Right Joe. So pay attention too. I won!" The three on the ground exchanged a look. A few seconds later yelled the instructor. "Water, Leary, Lewis let him live please!"

The flight instructor stood in front of the class. "I'm your flying instructor. Before you step into a helicopter do we train you on simulators. Anyone flew before?" Only one raised his hand. "My uncle has an old helicopter, he showed me how!" The instructor nodded. "Ok then you will be in the first group. But we have five simulators, everyone gets a chance! Now come!" Joe looked at the panel in front of him, then turned to his right. "What are all those buttons for, do you know?" Darryl looked up, shrugged and whispered. "How am I suppose to know? I only flew once, you remember?" Joe nodded and reached for one button. An alarm sounded. "Keep your hand off those buttons!" screamed the instructor, then said. "Listen to what the simulator explains."

Quinn sat next to another young man and stared at his monitor, then turned to his left. "Help, what did that thing say?" Darryl chuckled "I think he said we should go easy on that stick, but I could be mistaken!" Quinn turned back to his monitor and took the stick in his hand_. "Ok here we go!"_ he thought. A few moments later stood Quinn in front of the instructor. "Please promise me, you never fly anything. You are a danger to every city! Next please!"

Together with four men sat Cloud now down. The other watched their comrades. Joe chuckled "Look at him! Whoa!" he said as one of the young man crashed into a building. Darryl whispered to Quinn. "You two should get along really well. He's good like you!" Quinn managed to slap Darryl unnoticed. The instructor pulled the man of the chair." Go, just go!" he groaned. Then came an "Oops!" all turned their attention now to the man who said that. "HEY!" yelled Cloud. "I'm on your side. Why did you do that for?" he watched his helicopter burst into flames. "Sorry, wrong button!" mumbled the young man, the instructor nodded. "Yup! Got the rockets! I hope you never sit up front in a helicopter. Or at least keep your hands to yourself!"

Three weeks later managed all of them to stay airborne. But the instructor thought, if some of them flew had ShinRa soon no helicopter left. Quinn still tried to take every building out, so did the other young man. Joe and two others had problems remembering all of the buttons and a few were too daring. Now stood the class way out of the city and watched three helicopters arrive. The four friends stood together and watched as three men emerged from the machines. "Look Rude, Reno and who is that?" whispered Joe, Darryl said. "Dimitry?" All looked at him "You know him?" Darryl nodded. "Yup!"Cloud looked at the third Turk. "I never saw…" Dimitry looked around, spotted the four of them and came over. "You? Oh is this the famous chaos team I heard off? Hi I'm Dimitry!" then he ruffled Darryl's hair. "Nice to see you again little brother!" The three other stared at Darryl "Brother?" asked Joe finally. Darryl nodded ruefully. "Yo, he's my older brother. Just great, what I always wanted. To make a fool out of me before him!"

The instructor watched as the young man flew one after another. Now stood only Quinn, Darryl and Cloud there and waited for the helicopter to return. Again landed the helicopter and Rude threw his man out the door. "I don't know who you are, but YOU never fly again!" All stared at Rude, who looked up and noticed the attention. "Stupid idiot! Strife to me!" Sighting stepped Cloud in the helicopter. The instructor bent over the young man and asked. "What did you do? Oh you! Played with the buttons again?" "No I did not! I tried…." from the second helicopter came a voice. "Try to fly underneath a bridge. Stupid idiot got yourself almost killed. Water to me!" Reno grinned at Quinn, who came to him. "I hope you're better. Or I kick you out, but in the air!" Quinn bleached, but stepped in the helicopter. Darryl groaned, that left Dimitry for him.

"Where are they? They should be back by now!" Joe looked at his comrades, who nodded. "Either they're that good or they crashed!" said one of the other. "Quinn and good? I don't…..Look there's one of them now!" Joe pointed to a helicopter that came closer and landed a little uneven. Out stormed Darryl and behind him Dimitry. Then turned Darryl. "Next time I fly with Rude or Reno. I hate you!" he stormed off. Joe turned to Dimitry. "What happened?" Dimitry looked after Darryl "Ask him that yourself! And where….Oh they're coming!" Joe turned "Only one!" he kept watching the helicopter come closer and then yelled. "That's Quinn! Out of the way!" The whole class gave room, but at the last second pulled the helicopter up and landed safely. Out came Reno and pulled Quinn behind him. "If you ever fly with him over a city, jump out! He LOVES buildings!"

Then Reno looked around. "Where's Rude?" asked he. The instructor shrugged. "They're not back yet!" Dimitry looked at him. "They went towards Kalm like you Reno! So what…." "I had too much to do, to keep my friend here away from the buildings. I lost them." "There!" one of the class pointed up. "Nope! Except they changed helicopters somehow, is that not them!" said Reno. "But he's coming here!" All watched as the helicopter landed and two men stepped out. "Dimitry, Reno! We need you! A helicopter crashed no survivors. We need to start the investigation!" Joe muttered "They're dead? Oh no!"

Joe, Quinn and Darryl were in their room. "And Cloud hated to fly. Why did we have to…." Joe stopped as the door opened. "Hi…What's wrong? Why those faces?" The three looked at the man. "Did you not hear yet? A helicopter crashed. No survivors!" "Oh that! Yes I heard ab…." "Zack! In that helicopter were Rude….and Cloud!" "Hell no!" now sat Zack down next to Quinn. "He's…. God darned! But how….I!" "We had flight training today. Rude and Cloud flew together and never came back!" "We'll see about that!" with this left Zack the room.

Before dawn stormed Zack back in the room. "Guys, that were not Cloud and Rude in that helicopter! But they are missing!" The three sat up in their beds and looked at the young SOLDIER. "Huh?" asked Darryl sleepy. "I said….Darned, two helicopters had trouble yesterday. One crashed and one disappeared. The missing one is the one with Cloud and Rude. So there is a chance that they are still alive!" "A chance?" asked Quinn, Zack nodded. "A chance! They did not call or sent a signal. Nobody knows what happened or where they are! But a chance exists that they still live!"

Four days later stomped a fuming Zack in the room and screamed. "They give up the search! Saying if they're still alive would they reached a settlement by now and called. They declared them dead! Uhhh who are you?" The man sitting next to Quinn looked at Zack and said. "I'm Spark their Ex instructor and you must be Zack!" Zack nodded "Yes but what are you doing here? You quit ShinRa and only gave them a hard time." Quinn looked at Zack. "He came as he heard what happened. He's going to take Cloud's possessions to his mother. And he apologized to us about what he did!" Zack looked at the man. "Sorry! I did not know!" The man nodded. "Is ok. Tomorrow is the funeral, after that go I. You three take care of each other, will you?" The three nodded and Spark left. "He's not too bad as a civilian!" this came from Joe.

The whole class, a few Turks, Zack and even Angeal stood at the side where the funeral was held. A man gave a speech. "Oh god! I want to gag him!" whispered Joe to Zack, who nodded. "Yo that is awful! He does not know them at all!" Quinn giggled. "Yo you would think Cloud was the best trooper ShinRa ever had!" Now chuckled Reno. "I love burials. Only lies get told!" A hand slapped Zack, Reno and Quinn over the head. "Behave! Or at least show a little respect for the dead!" Zack turned to Angeal. "But…. That is not how Cloud was and you know that!" Angeal sighted "I know, but…." "I like to be that way. Sounds like I was a hero." came another voice from behind them. "And you too!" The four turned "CLOUD! RUDE! WHERE YOU COME FROM?" now all turned to them. Zack turned deep red. "Sorry!" he mumbled. Angeal grinned. "Zack behave! But you two, where were you and why did you …..What are you wearing there?" Now another man stepped next to Angeal. "Rude? But how…Why…What hap….What are those for clothes you wearing?" Joe grinned, so did Reno and Quinn. Rude looked at Cloud "You explain!"

An hour later sat Cloud and Rude in front of a panel of man. Joe, Quinn, Zack and Darryl sat in the back and listened to the hearing. Now explained Rude. "We flew in the direction of Kalm. He did well, so I thought I let him try over the mountains." Rude gave Cloud a look, then talked again. "But in the mountains we caught wind. I tried to get the helicopter back under control, but we crashed on top of the mountain. We got not hurt, but lost everything so we could not call. We tried to get to the nearest town. And…." Rude stopped. "And what?" asked Tseng. "Reached a swamp!" finished Cloud. " Swamp? Where?" whispered Joe, Quinn shrugged. "Don't know. Ask him that la…" He stopped as Cloud begun to talk again. "We could not cross that swamp. There was a "little" problem!" Now asked Angeal. "A little problem? Which?" Rude answered. "A monster. About 12 " tall!" Now begun Cloud to talk again. "But we found a cave, went through that to the other side of the mountain and reached Junon yesterday. And heard that we died! So we "borrowed!" a truck and drove here!" "And why did you not call us?" asked Tseng again.

"Sir we tried! But after that swamp did we had to change our clothes. And this stupid guard at ShinRa did not believe us, as we told him who we are. Said we're dead!" complained Rude. "Yes, that could be a problem!" Angeal grinned, looked at the two men and said. "Well then now welcome back under the living!"


	7. How you not use Materia

**I have no idea how they call the Materia, so I came up with my own idea how that works. Hope you like it.**

A man stepped up to a table where four men sat and had a discussion. "Hi guys, what are you doing?" The four looked up. "Writing an essay about how mature you have to be in the army?" complained one of them, the other nodded. The man laughed. "You? I don't think so!" "Hey! We're…" Quinn stopped and grinned. "Actually you're right! It's a punishment!" "What did you do this time?" "Uh nothing! Just decided to change a sign!" said Joe now. "A sign? How?" "Yes! They put a sign up above a wardrobe in our classroom yesterday. And we thought it was wrong what stood there!" chuckled Darryl. "What did it say?" Quinn answered. "For teachers and officers only!" "And what did you changed it into?" "Oh we just added a sentence. It can also be used to hang up clothes!" said Cloud dryly. "Oh god! Buddy, you…..But actually were you right!" "Then you explain that please to our teacher, Zack. He gave us that punishment!" grinned Joe. "And have to help you? Nope! You're the kinder garden here! Have fun!" A few seconds later was Zack on the run from Cloud and Quinn. And three hours later sat all three of them in arrest.

The door to the arrest cell opened. "Here you are! I loo…..Oh well the next time I look here first! Fair, Water, Strife come with me!" "But we have another day to go, Sir!" said Quinn. "I know, but you three go on a mission! Now come!" The three followed Angeal up to the front of the building. There stood a truck. Angeal turned to them. "You go to Junon and pick up some Materia! No excursions, just drive to Junon and back! Understand?" Zack and the other two nodded, climbed in the truck and drove off.

"What is that for Materia?" Zack looked at Quinn "Hm, let's see. Fire, Ice, Lightning and those two? I'm not sure!" Cloud drove and listened to the conversation. He followed a bend around a few trees and the two other almost hit the front window, as he stepped suddenly on the brakes."Buddy! Learn how to dr….." " What is that?" yelled Quinn, Zack looked out. "A mon…Out of the truck!" All dove out the doors.

Twenty minutes later looked the three of them at the wreck and the dead monster. "Oh well, then we walk home!" said Zack, the other looked at him. "You know, it will take us at least two day to get back?" asked Cloud, Zack nodded. "Yo, but Angeal said to come straight home with that Materia." "Why do we don't go back?" "Quinn! It takes us also two days from here to Junon. So or so we will have a long walk for us!" chuckled Cloud. "Oh! Then let's go!" The three started their journey.

Late in the night stopped they. "It is too dangerous in this forest at night! We camp here and go tomorrow at light further!" said Zack. After they sat around a fire asked Quinn. "Zack? How is Materia used?" Zack looked up. "Oh! You concentrate until you feel his power and then you send the power to the point you need it! Want to try it?" Quinn smiled "Can I? But…." Zack laughed "If you promise not to tell Angeal, why not?" Both, Quinn and Cloud nodded, Zack opened the box. "Here, that is Ice. At least you can't kill someone with that yet. Go try it!" he handed Quinn the Materia, Quinn took it.

"Damned nothing happened!" Zack nodded. "Yeah is not that easy. Cloud you want to try too?" Cloud shrugged. "With my luck burn I the forest down, so Zack please no fire!" Zack grinned. "I give you the other one. Here!"…"Aaaand!" asked Quinn. "Feels funny! But nothing happens!" Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Zack. "But you felt something? That is….Woah!" Zack tried to jump out of the way of icicles, but a few hit him. "Oh god! Now it works! Sorry!" yelled Quinn. Zack sat up and held his head. "Yes it did!" He took his hand from his head. "Oh I'm blee….Hey!" he now stared at Cloud. "Healing Materia? Good to know! And you're good Cloud!" Cloud nodded. "Thanks, but that feels funny! Here!" He gave Zack the Materia back, Quinn did the same. "Here before I kill someone!"

"One more night! Tomorrow should we reach the academy! Thank god!" said Cloud, Quinn nodded. "Yes I miss my bed and a shower!" Zack laughed "True, but guys we had our fun too. One more lesions with the Materia?" The two other exchanged a look and then nodded. Zack stood next to Quinn. "No! First feel for the power! Got it?" Quinn nodded. "Ok, then try to hit that tree!" Quinn looked to where Zack pointed, closed his eyes and tried what Zack asked him to do. "HEY!" came a scream, the two of them turned. Cloud sat on the ground, surrounded by flames. "The tree! Not me Quinn!" Cloud reached in the box and drew out a Materia. "I put them out!" he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"And now you explain to me why you let them play with Materia!" "Angeal! I….Oh I don't know why I did that!" "Fair! You almost burned the forest down!" "Uh Sir, that was me not he!" Angeal looked at the second man. "Does not matter! You're not…." "Quinn that is not true. I did that!" came another voice. Angeal sighted, then yelled. "QUIET! So and now tell me Zack. Who used the summon?" "I did Sir!" Cloud raised his hand. "You did? But…." I wanted to extinct the flames and thought I had Ice. So I called the power of that Materia." Angeal started to laugh. "And called Behamut! Oh boy! But at least we found you through that. Ok Cloud, Quinn you can go! Oh not you Zack. You stay here in arrest and think over the next two days, why you should never give Materia to men who are not trained with them yet!"


	8. Fire, frogs and dragons

**I had much fun with my little Materia story, so here another one. The flying lesions will return too, but you have to wait for them a little while longer. Have fun**.

Cloud jumped out the door of the helicopter and groaned. "Gosh, I was too afraid to become sick. Rude please, next time not Quinn!" Rude grinned. "Ok!" Quinn emerged now too. "Sorry Cloud, but you know flying is not my thing." From behind them came a voice. "True, but Cloud at least we found out what keeps you from getting sick." Cloud glared at Joe. "I rather am sick, that was awful!" Now all three stared at Rude. "You can laugh? I never knew!" said Quinn. "How did you do that? Rude is known everywhere as Iron face!" came now a second voice, the three turned. "And that, Reno is our secret!" Cloud walked off, grinning.

The next morning arrived the four friends at the trainings place and stopped as they saw two men who stood next to their instructor. "Genesis and Angeal? What are they doing here? Oh god, not again special training!" mumbled Joe, remembering their special training with the SOLDIERS. As all of the class was there began their instructor to talk. "For the next two weeks will you train in using Materia. Orders from up top! So…." Angeal interrupted him "Water, Strife to me!" Quinn and Cloud exchanged a look and stepped next to Angeal. "And what is that suppose to be?" asked Joe Darryl. "No idea!" whispered Darryl back.

Four hours later was the training session still going on, then said Angeal. "Ok and now we show you how that can look. Here!" he handed Cloud a Materia. "Sir?" asked Cloud, he recognized a summon. "Show them!" whispered Genesis. Cloud cursed inside, but closed his eyes. A giggle made him open his eyes again. "Darned are they fast!" Cloud stared at the huge dragon, then at the empty place. "Where are they?" He asked Genesis, as the dragon disappeared. "Oh they just had something else to do! Cloud! They never saw a summon! They ran!" The instructor stared at the four men. "They know? But normally they…." "Learn that at their third year. We know, but those two had private instructions." Angeal chuckled.

"You never told us!" Joe glared at Quinn and Cloud. "We got told to keep quiet about that!" said Quinn. "And what was that?" asked now Darryl. "Behamut! Oh a summon!" answered Cloud. "A summon? But they say they're hard to call!" Cloud nodded. "Yo, uhh no! They cost more strength, but it is not that hard!" Quinn nodded. "Yes, finding the point to where to send the power is hard too. I know!"

A week later stood the class again on the trainings place. "Well Quinn we finally found something you're good at." said Angeal, as the target exploded, Quinn smiled. "Thank you Sir!" Joe laughed. "Yes Quinn, that was good. My turn!" he concentrated, soon was the target only a pile of ash. "Cool! Now is my turn!" grinned Darryl. Genesis stood next to three young men and Cloud. "Cloud you're ne….." A lightning bolt hit in the middle of the group. Genesis sat up. "Who was…..Oh god, are you still alive?" yelled he. Two men sat up too. "We are!" Angeal came over, bent over the other two men and said. "We better call an ambulance; they got hit, but are alive! Leary no more lightning for you!"

The next day was the class out again, only the two men were still missing. Darryl tried to escape the lesion, but Angeal got him anyway. "They're ok. Here, try this one. It is almost harmless!" Darryl looked at the Materia. "What is that?" "Healing Materia. It will help you find the power first." Unnoticed from the class walked a man to the box with the Materia, looked inside and took one in the hand. Two seconds later was Darryl a frog. Angeal turned and saw the man. "You change him back this instance!" he bellowed. The man grinned. "That was payback for the lightning yesterday!" he tossed the Materia to Angeal and limped off. "And I go on my own into arrest!" yelled Cloud back over his shoulder.

The last day of training came. Even Darryl hit the target now most of the time, but was still mad at Cloud because of the frog. After the class managed to destroy the targets with the help of Fire, Lightning and Earth took Angeal two more Materia out of the box. "And that is a summon. They are used the same way, but cost more strength to call. Here!" he handed Joe the summon. "And you keep that one!" he gave Cloud the other Materia. Cloud raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Two more men walked onto the place. "Reno, Rude where are you coming from?" asked Darryl as they stopped next to them. "We heard Quinn finally found out in what he's good. So we came to watch that!" said Reno, Rude nodded. "Impressive!" that came from Rude after Quinn had called the summon. "Yes you're good, at least better than in our helicopters." said Reno. Now only Darryl and Cloud were left, Angeal had kept them back. Now he turned to Darryl "Your turn, remember to focus!" Darryl sighted, took the Materia and closed his eyes.

"Uhh Darryl! What…." Joe looked at the summon, Reno watched too. "Darryl focus!" he whispered, then finally screamed Quinn. "Darryl! The target, not us!" Darryl opened his eyes, stared at his summon. "Oh shit!" he mumbled. "Guys run!" Angeal stopped them. "No you don't! And now see how this is done! Cloud destroy him!" Cloud stared at Angeal, nodded and looked up. "Whoa! What is that then?" muttered Rude. The second dragon destroyed the first one, then Cloud went to his knees. " Cloud are you alright?" Darryl jumped to him. "Yeah I am. Angeal what was that? It almost took all my strength." "Behamut Fury! At the moment our strongest summon! Sorry Cloud, should told you that!" then Angeal grinned. "But that was my payback for the frog!"

The instructor stared at all of them _"And this man is one of the SOLDIERS? I guess they are nuts too!" _he thought.


	9. Fun in the sun

**Ok now two stories that are a little different, I….oh well he was a teenager and they have fun. And I wanted not to have him end in Hojo's lab without at least one girlfriend, I felt sorry for him. But for right now I wrote only two stories like them, the Chaos Team returns soon! So enjoy! Oh and I put in all the things of life, so please don't be mad at me. **

Quinn awoke, sat up in his bed and looked at his still sleeping friends. He was the oldest one from them and today was his 18 birthday. "And we have two weeks' vacation. Cool!" he thought laid back down. He had invited all of them to Costa del Sol and all wanted to come. That was at afternoon the four stood at Junon Harbor and waited for their ship. Darryl teased Cloud. "Have your pills with you? Hey!" he tried to get Cloud's hand of his neck. "Cloud behave! Our little one is just silly!" "I'm only a year younger than he!" complained Darryl "And who made you my brother, I have one!" Darryl looked at Quinn, who grinned. "Behave or stay here! It's my parent's home we go to!" Then the four went on board.

Joe sat next to Cloud on deck. "God do I feel awful!" Cloud looked up. "How did you got from Mideel to Midgar?" "Flew! In an…." Joe jumped up, Cloud looked after him. He did not feel to well, but Joe hung over the reeling. Now Quinn arrived. "Oh here you….Joe, what's…Oh you're seasick!" then Quinn chuckled "And Darryl too! Hah!" Hours later arrived a quiet Cloud, two green looking young men and a grinning Quinn in Costa del Sol" "And Cloud did NOT threw up! So apologize Darryl!" he said.

Joe sat up in his bed. "I can't sleep! It is too quiet here!" Darryl opened one eye, took his pillow and threw that at Joe. "It's four in the morning. Either shut up or go for a walk!" he laid his head back down and started to snore. Joe looked at him, got up and left the room. He heard voices from the room next door and opened the door. Can't sleep either?" The two men looked at him "Nope! So where is Darryl?" asked Cloud. "Asleep!" Quinn chuckled. "Ok then we go swimming!" Soon where the three in the water.

Darryl crawled out of his bed, noticed that Joe was gone and went next door. "Quinn, Cloud! Joe is….Now where are they?" he mumbled as he saw the empty beds. A while later had he found his friends, asleep on towels at the beach. "Have beds and sleep here. Ok then I play wakeup call!" Only minutes later was Darryl in the water, but fully dressed.

"Look at that!" Darryl pointed to a sign. "A party at the beach club! Sound like fun!" Joe and Quinn nodded, only Cloud shrugged. "I can't dance so…" "You can't dance! Ok come with us is not that hard. Please!" Darryl smiled at Cloud, who looked at him and then nodded. "Ok!"

"Where's Cloud? We nee…." Darryl stopped, whistled and said. "Looking sharp!" Joe and Quinn turned; there stood Cloud dressed in black pants and a dark blue shirt. "Uh who are you and what have you done with our friend?" Joe grinned at his friend who now turned red. "Quit that Joe. You never saw me besides in that uniform or here in shorts!" Quinn laughed "True, but he's afraid to lose all the girls to you tonight!" Cloud began to laugh too. "He's older, taller than I and has normal hair! Do don't worry Joe. You at least get one!" Quinn looked at Cloud, he knew Cloud was shy around girls, but here in Costa del Sol where often more women than men_. "Don't worry Cloud!"_ he thought "_You might find a girl here too!"_ The four men left the house.

"Quinn where are our youngsters?" Quinn looked up from the girl he talked to. "Joe, I don't know. A blond one got Darryl, but Cloud? I haven't seen him since he left with that dark haired one!" Joe grinned. "Then he's turning into a party animal, I saw him dance with a red head!" Quinn laughed. "Let him have some fun. He had a hard time the last year at ShinRa!" Joe nodded. "Oh I won't say anything. Oh here she is!" he turned to a tall brunette. "You're troopers?" asked the girl now, Quinn nodded. "Yes in our second year, no I start my third soon. Want to dance?" The girl nodded and soon spotted Quinn Cloud on the dance floor. "_A blond? Boy was Joe right, he's good!" _thought Quinn and grinned.

Two hours later saw Joe Quinn and Cloud dance with two girls who looked the same. He came closer. "I hope you know who is who!" he teased, Cloud turned, smiled and said. "Yeah! I got the older one!" Quinn started to laugh. "Two minutes! Cloud you're a bad boy!" Cloud laughed and Joe chuckled. Somehow ended the three without girls at their old table an hour later. "Pew I'm hot! But that is fun! Uh where is Darryl?" Cloud looked around. "I guess he found a girl. He left hours ago with that blond, remember?" Cloud thought about that. "Nope, she danced later with me!" Joe shrugged "Oh he must found someone, he's gone!" A girl came and grabbed Joe. "You're cute. Come dance!" Joe grinned and followed her. Quinn ordered drinks and he and Cloud watched Joe. "That is…." Cloud started to laugh "I thought that was forbidden to do in public!"

A women's voice said "It is the newest dance! Want to try it?" she looked at Quinn, who nodded. Cloud still was watching, then a sentence caught his attention. "You are my girl. So….." A women said. "Nobody owns me! Now leave…." Now grabbed the man the girl "I show you!" he raised his hand, but another hand intercepted his. "That is not nice. Let the girl go!" the man looked up "Who are you. If you have a problem tell me or we go outside!" "Outside ? That sounds like fun. What, are you coming or not?" The second man had let the first go and left for the door. Now the man followed him, so did the girl.

As Joe and Quinn returned sat Cloud on the table and next to him a girl. "Wow. She is a looker!" whispered Joe to Quinn who nodded. "I told you he's good!" Cloud looked up "Hi guys! This is Tiffany! She's 15 like I and I just met her!" Tiffany looked at the two men, smiled and said. "Nice to meet you. Come Cloud we dance!" She stood up and went with Cloud to the dance floor. "Cute aren't they. She is a head shorter than he. But her eyes, green like Materia!" Quinn looked at Joe. "Hands off, she's his!"

An hour later watched Quinn and Joe the couple with their mouth open. From cars, over motorcycles to trucks had they discussed everything, now they started on food. "And deer you cook w…" "Red wine only. Yummy!" finished Tiffany the sentence, Joe chuckled "Ok I get you two a pot. Gosh are you silly!" Tiffany looked up, laughed and said. "Hey, talking about how hot it is here is boring! Come Cloud we find us a spot where we can talk in peace!" Grinning broadly followed Cloud her, Quinn chuckled "And now you know Joe, she likes them…" "Shy like Cloud. At least this afternoon he was still that!"

A giggle sounded behind them "He and shy? You are kidding right?" They turned, on the next table sat a women. "What did…" "She had problems with her date and he…." "What did Cloud do?" groaned Quinn. "Gave him a black eye and a lesion in how to behave!" Joe laughed "Cloud, savior of ladies in distress. I have to try that too!"

Joe opened his eyes. "Oh god, do I really have to get up?" he raised his head, noticed Darryl was not in his bed, got up and opened the window. Then he spotted something. _"Now look at that!"_ he thought and went next door. "Quinn! Get up!" Quinn opened an eye, yawned and groaned. "Get out or I'll…." "Come you got to see that!" Now crawled Quinn out of the bed. "Wha…." Joe pulled him behind him in his room. "Look!" he pointed to the window, Quinn looked out the window then turned to Joe. "If you tease him about that, kick I you in your ass. And where is Darryl?" he said as he spotted the empty bed. "Don't know, but our youngsters make us look old!" Quinn sighted and looked back out the window to the girl who sat on the beach and next to her with his arm around her, sat Cloud.

From now on spent Darryl and Cloud only their days with their friends, at evenings they disappeared. A few times met Joe and Quinn Cloud and Tiffany in one of the clubs, but never Darryl. The last three days of their vacation came. "Guys! Tonight is a party at the black hole! Why don't we go there?" Cloud looked up. "I meet Tiffany, but we might come there. And you Quinn?" "I meet Ginger, but we're going there too!" Joe looked now at Darryl. "Bring your date and we all meet there at 11." Darryl shook his head. "No we have other plans!" At 11 entered Tiffany and Cloud the club. "There they are!" Tiffany pointed to a table. Somehow they managed their way to the table. "Darned, is that full here!" complained Cloud, Quinn nodded. "Yes I'm thinking about leaving soon. Is too full here. Oh and this is Joyce!" said Joe, Tiffany looked at the girl. "Hi Joyce, got finally rid of Ryan." Joe looked at the two. "You know each other?" Joyce nodded. "Yes I was on her table as she met him." She pointed to Cloud. "Uh actually he met her. Tiffany is at my school. But we're leaving tomorrow!" Cloud stared at her, then at Tiffany. "You do what?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you!" "When, after you left!" Cloud disappeared, Tiffany glared at Joyce "Thanks, I knew you wanted him too!" Now stormed Tiffany out the door too. "Oh boy! That is not good!" sighted Quinn "Their first fight!"

A man stepped up to their table. "Uh this young man, Darryl Leary. Is he your friend?" Quinn and Joe looked up. "Yes why?" "Come with me, he's at the hospital." Quinn and Joe stared at Darryl "What happened?" asked Quinn the doctor "Got beaten up! You can take him home, but let's check those stitches out next week!" "We will, come Darryl." Joe and Quinn sat in the kitchen each with a cup of coffee. "One beaten up and one has a fight with his girl. Oh boy what a mess!" said Quinn, Joe nodded. "Yo we should stayed home tonight!"

Cloud sat in the sand and looked up to Tiffany. "How did you do that?" "Well you did not wanted to stop and listen, so I made you stop!" "I….Tiffany why? Why did you not tell me you're leaving tomorrow?" She knelt down next to him. "I wanted too. The whole last week. But…I could not!" She lowered her head. "You treated me with respect and we had so much fun in this time! I just…." "Respect? I treated you with respect? Tiffany what men do you know? I was just I, that's all!" Cloud looked at Tiffany who still looked at the ground. "I'm in a school where are more men than women and I have to fight every day for respect. But you treaded me…." "Like a nice girl, but Tiffany that is what you are! I'm in ShinRa, an infantry man and I had to earn my respect there too." Clouds chuckled "And have now a record a mile long! But…I'm sorry I was such an ass earlier. I have to leave in three days too and I did you not tell you that either. I forgot, I wanted to. I liked the time with you, that's why." Tiffany now raised her head. "You're no ass! Or I would not like you and that I do!" She bent toward him and kissed him.

"And now tell us what happened?" "Leave me alone!" Quinn looked at Darryl "Hey no such answer! We have to explain in ShinRa what happened. So what…" "I said leave me alone! I'll explain, is none of your business." Darryl turned to the wall. Quinn left the room and went back downstairs. "He won't talk!" he said to Joe. "And Cloud is still gone too. Now what?" "Oh god Zack will kill us when we tell him that we lost Cloud!"

Cloud looked at the sleeping girl next to him. He hated to wake her but she needed to get up. Gently he touched her face. "Tiffany!" he said quietly. She muttered something, then turned. Then she felt his body and opened her eyes. "Hi" said Cloud. "It's almost 8, you have to get up!" Tiffany sighted and snuggled up to him. "Just ten more minutes!" Cloud smiled. "If you do that can it be that it will be more than ten minutes." She lifted her head. "Promise?" he stared at her and chuckled. "Nope! We just got an hour sleep I can't promise anything!" Tiffany giggled "You live in Midgar and so do I. We'll see each other again!" Tiffany laid her head on his shoulder, then remembered something. "Uhh Cloud?" he looked down at her. "What?" "Do you have a last name too?" he chuckled "Yes I do! Strife, I'm Cloud Strife!" Now raised Tiffany her head to face him "The Cloud Strife? That friend of this SOLDIER Zack Fair?" "Oh you heard of me?" Tiffany giggled "Yup! We all did! Our whole class! And I always thought he were a jerk! I'm glad I met the real you!" "Me a jerk! Oh now you pay for this!"

Two hours later stood a relieved Quinn in the door. "God am I glad to see you. I thought Joe and I had to quit ShinRa to escape Zack! Where were you?" "Hey you are not my mother, or for that fall my brother, so…." Cloud smiled "Tiffany and I had a long talk!" He stepped past Quinn. "Talk? Where and why…." Cloud spotted Darryl "What happened?" "Got beaten up, but don't want to tell us by whom?" Cloud looked at Joe, nodded and said. "Leave it alone!" Joe stared at him "But…." "No but, just leave it!" Darryl looked at Cloud and left again for his room. "Cloud we have to explain what happen…." "We tell he got in a bar fight! No Quinn nothing else. He's our friend and that is what friends do! And now I'm going to bed!" Cloud left upstairs.

"Cloud?" came a voice from the other room, Cloud stepped in. "Thanks!" said Darryl. "No need for that, but Darryl?" Darryl looked up "What?" "Watch out! It's easier in Midgar, but ShinRa does not like gay!" Darryl stared at Cloud "You know?" Cloud nodded. "Yes I and Tiffany saw you three days ago! Don't worry I won't say anything, not even to Joe or Quinn if you want too. But watch your back! Oh but maybe you consider telling Joe and Quinn about that. They are your friends too, they understand!" Cloud left the room.

Cloud stood next to Quinn in front of the elevators. They had guard duty, boring work but at least inside. Then told Quinn Cloud. "Hey I was here before. Soon the classes from the Turk academy come and there are a few girls." Cloud grinned. "I meet Tiffany the next weekend. So they are all yours!" Quinn grinned too. "Hah! You…." Quinn stopped as a few men in suits arrived, then a group of youngsters came out of the second elevator, also dressed in suits. Quinn looked at them. "Oh _a cute one, that one too and OH GOD!"_ he thought as he saw a girl in the rear of the group. He looked over to Cloud. Those face had changed colors, he had seen the girl too. "Tiffany? A Turk?" he whispered.


	10. Life and death at ShinRa

**Now I had a problem, my stories are around the young Cloud! But how to end this little love story, uh I had a problem. I do not want to write here too many of those, I enjoy my chaos team and the problems they have. So don't hate my about my solution for the love story, uhh and the story got finished at 4 a.m. that is maybe why it ends the way it does!**

Tiffany stormed in a room. "Where is he?" The two men on their beds looked at her. "Hi Tiffany! Not here!" She glared at Joe. "That I see, but where is he?" Before Joe could answer said Darryl "Somewhere in Midgar! He has leave!" "I know that. We were suppose to meet, but he never showe…." "Tiffany. He knows you're going to be a Turk! You did not tell him that!" "He knows, but how? Oh god! I wanted to tell him tonight! Shit!" Joe looked at her. "He and Quinn had guard duty at the elevators. He saw you and your class." "He saw me? Joe were could he be?" "I got no idea!" "Try Johnny's Tavern he liked the place!" said now Darryl. "Thank you!" Tiffany left the room. "Uhoh Cloud will be mad at you!" warned Joe. "Maybe not!" Darryl smiled.

Tiffany looked around in the bar. "Darned not here! Well I just go back to his room tomorrow." she walked back outside and slow through the streets. _"I really should told him, but some people think the Turks eat children. Oh god what a mess!" _thought Tiffany and stepped up to the train station. There she sat down on a bench and stared into space. "Hi cutie!" slurred a voice. "Need a date!" Tiffany looked up. "Leave me alone!" she hissed. "What? So pretty and so mean!" the man grabbed her. "I said leave me alone!" she pushed the man away from her. "Hey now you pay for that!" Tiffany managed to avoid the man, but finally he caught her hands. "And now…" "Would I say you let my girl go or you get hurt!" The man turned "Go away boy! She needs a real man!"

Tiffany sat on the ground and looked at the man next to her. Then she looked up. "We always meet when I have trouble with men. We have to meet one day different." Cloud gave her his hand and helped her up. "Yeah. But I guess today it was my fault that you got in to trouble. I'm sorry. I….I should came!" Tiffany shook her head. No it's my fault. Cloud I was afraid when I tell you I'm in Turk school you would not like me. This happened to me before. I grew up in an orphanage and I wanted only to escape that. So when the Turks came did I sign up. I'm …." He put a finger over her mouth. Don't I was stupid too. You're no different from the person I met a few weeks back! I just…" he chuckled. "Rude is ok, but Reno? A jerk! So you see I don't like all the Turks to much!" Tiffany giggled. "Ok, But I'm not a Turk yet. I still have to take the test in two years. So we see then! And what are we doing now?" "Have fun! Come!" Cloud pulled her back behind him to the city.

Tiffany sighted "A class trip to the SOLDIER trainings facility, how exiting!" she told her neighbor. He chuckled. "Oh well, we may meet the famous Sephiroth." "Pete you're impossible!" Tiffany giggled now. A man stepped in front of the class. "I'm your guide today. We will show you our Sword Training hall and our two big simulators. Uh any questions?" One of the class raised his hand. "Is it true that only a handful become SOLDIER?" "A good question. This year nobody passed the tests. We have now three first class, a few second class and …" Tiffany quit listening to the man; she knew Turks looked for people to join SOLDIERS but right now was that boring. Then a sentence caught her attention. "Oh he's cute. Who is that?" The guide turned. "Who you mean? The blond or the other one?" Tiffany looked in the hall or tried too. "Pete move! " "That is one of our first class, Genesis! And the other…..uh who is he?" A man yelled. "Zack's replacement. Zack ended in arrest again!" Now another man stepped to the window. "Aha Genesis could not wait again….Oops that was not a good idea!" The man turned "Why did he not wait for me?" "Mr. Knight you know Genesis." "I know, but…. Not he again!"

Tiffany tickled Pete now. "Mover over I want to see too!" Pete moved and Tiffany saw through the window in the hall. Then she jumped back as a blade hit the window. "Oh don't worry. It's unbreakable. We know better." said the guide. Mr. Knight stepped through the door, at least he tried. A man flew out, rolled up and chuckled. "Got me! Zack taught you well. I'm coming!" "No you're not. What were you thinking?" From the inside came a voice. "Genesis and thinking? Dew are you kidding?" A blond head peeked out the door. "Tired Genesis? Hi guys!" he said to the group, then disappeared again as Genesis dove back in the hall. Dew followed, shaking his head "Oh god, he's around Zack too much." Tiffany stared still at the door, then looked in the window. "Cloud? But I thought…." "Oh you know him?" Tiffany nodded. "Yes he's my friend." "Oh tell!" now Tiffany was surrounded by people.

"You told me you're an infantryman! You lied, you're a SOLDIER!" Cloud stared at the angry Tiffany; he stood in the door of her apartment. "No I'm not. I'm just an I….." "If you say now Infantryman kick I you in your ass! I saw you and Genesis three days ago!" "Oh that! You were in that group too? I mean, Zack ended in arrest and I took his place, he's my friend you know that….And he, no Dew taught me how to fight with the sword." "Are you nuts? Genesis is first class! You get yourself killed one day!" Cloud looked at the girl "Tiffany I'm a trooper! I can die every day! And Genesis is not that bad. Actually he is ok!" Tiffany still stared at him, then giggled "Oh god what are we for a pair? A future Turk and a nutcase Infantryman, who plays with SOLDIERS!" "Me a nutcase? Oh I'll get you for this!" "Only if you can catch me!" Tiffany ran into her apartment.

"Wow! Cloud you lied!" Tiffany looked at the young man who came with Cloud. "He lied? About what? And who are you?" "I'm Zack, Zack Fair. And he said you're pretty, but you're not. You are a beauty!" "Zack back off, you have a girl. She's mine!" Tiffany giggled. "Cloud he was just nice. So behave! And I'm glad to meet you Mr. Fair." "Who's that? I'm Zack, well buddy I'm off, see you tomorrow." Zack disappeared, Tiffany looked after him. "He's cute! But like a puppy!" Cloud started to laugh "Why everyone does call him that?" Tiffany looked at Cloud. "Does he ever stay still for more than 10 minutes`" Cloud thought about that. "No! Only when we on a mission, but only if he's driving!" "You see puppies are the same way. Until they fall asleep, are they always moving!" Cloud nodded grinning. "You said he has a girl, did you meet her?" Cloud shook his head. "Not yet, but she must be something special. Zack talks about her all the time. She seems to be a little shy, but she makes him happy. Like you do me! So what are we doing tonight?" "Like to see a play with me. I have tickets." "Ok but go easy on me, I'm a country boy!" "Oh you will like it!"

Quinn looked at Cloud. "Made yourself rare the last two month. So what you say next weekend, we and you?" Cloud nodded. "Yeah ok and I'm sorry!" Joe chuckled "Oh ignore him, his girl left him last week so he's jealous!" Joe avoided the pillow from Quinn. Quinn chuckled "So where is Tiffany?" "On a mission. She was so proud, it is her first. And she will be ok; I saw her leave with Rude!" Darryl nodded. "Yo, Rude watches out for everyone. Right Quinn?" "Joe I want my pillow back!" Quinn grinned, Rude was still his flying instructor.

"Should she not be back by now? Its two weeks now!" Cloud looked up to Joe. "No she told me Turks can be on missions for weeks. And we had no flying lesions until now. So I guess they're not back yet!"

Two days later was Cloud on his way through a different building. "Great now I'm playing mail man. Ok now where…" he spotted a man. "Excuse me, where is the office from Tseng, Sir?" The man looked up. "Down this hallway and then to the left!" Cloud thanked the man, followed the directions and knocked at a door. "Tseng I have here a letter from Lazard for you!" "Oh hi Cloud! Did they got you to do this?" Cloud nodded. "Yes I think they thought I was bored. Zack is still on mission today and our flight instructions fell out! So I actually did not mind to much." Tseng opened the letter and read it. "Damned those stupid rebels. Cloud would you take my answer back to Lazard?" Cloud nodded. "Tell him this time no Turks, either SOLDIERS or troops. We lost two of us already there…." Tseng sighted. "Rude barely survived. And I'm not sen…Cloud are you alright?" "Who did you lose Sir?" whispered Cloud. "An experienced Turk, Tyler and one of our class, an" "Tiffany?" Tseng looked at Cloud. "Yes that was her name. How you know?" "Can I go now Sir? I take the answer back to Lazard." Cloud disappeared out of the office, Tseng looked after him.

A desperate search later found Zack Cloud 48 hours later in Midgar. And disappeared with him for one more day, only Angeal knew about that


	11. The test

**As I saw the movie the first time thought I where in the world did he get that sword. Now in the meantime had a few of us here in Germany some ideas about that! I came up with another one, but a funny one. So after the sad last story one to laugh again**.

It was hot in Midgar due to the high of summer. At almost every room at ShinRa stood the doors open and that was why a young man entered a door and looked around in the room. Then he began to laugh at the sight. "And what exactly you call this?" he asked the two men who were there. The two other inhabitants were missing. Quinn, who sat on the floor let go of the paper he was sorting and cussed, the other did not answer, except for a snore. Quinn looked up. "Zack, you made me….Oh well, end of term tests. We have to write an essay at least seven pages long!" Zack grinned. "Sorry, but….." he began to laugh again. "You better clean up this mess before inspection or you end in arrest! So where are Cloud and Joe?" Zack pointed to the empty beds. Well not that empty, one was littered with notes and on the other was a stack of books.

"Uh Joe is …. I don't know and Cloud left for the library two hours ago. Our teacher gave us our themes and Cloud got history of weapons. And I think he likes our teacher now less than he did Spark!" "So he's back to normal then?" Zack smiled at Quinn. "Almost, but…." Quinn stopped, he and Zack watched a young man enter the room, make his way around the room without stepping on or colliding with something, while reading. But finally he hit something. "Hey who put that here? Oh hi Zack!" Zack laughed. "Buddy get yourself a blind dog or quite reading while walking! You know better! Remember the simulator!" Cloud turned red. "Yeah I know! Sorry!" Zack looked at his friend, who now one month after Tiffany's dead was still a little quieter, but only his comrades complained about that. Angeal and the other teacher enjoyed their vacation from the chaos team.

" You have leave this weekend? I thought we might…." "Zack! We need to get this done week after next! And…..I haven't started yet!" Cloud looked up as Zack began to laugh "Oh boy! Buddy just write something!" "Can't do this!" this came from Quinn. "We need to pass or do the whole year over again!" Zack nodded. "Ok then I see you in two weeks."

A knock was heard at a door. Zack got up and opened. "Quinn, what…." "Cloud is gone!" "Gone! You mean he quit ShinRa? Oh no!" From behind Quinn came a voice. "No he disappeared!" "I say you all come in and explain!" Soon sat all four in Zack's room. "So and now tell what happened?" Quinn looked at the other "Let me talk! We gave our essays to our teacher! Yesterday we got our notes back! Uh four of our class did not pass and Cloud was one of them. He got an "F" and after seeing that started a discussion with our teacher!" Zack sighted, that the Cloud he knew. It seemed the old Cloud was back. "He should know better than…..But why is he gone?" asked Zack now. Darryl said "He said the teacher had no idea, he was right in his essay and would show him. Then he stormed out the door!" "And disappeared! We have no idea where he is!" finished Joe. "Oh man! And what am I suppose to do?"

Quinn looked at Zack "We thought you may know where he is?" Zack thought about that. "No I don't. But do you still have that essay?" Joe nodded and handed him the pages. "Here!" Zack looked at that. "How much did he write? You guys go back to your room, I come when I found something out." Hours later came Zack in their room. "Damned he should write books. Guys, this good. Your teacher is an ass! But the last pages, this one sword. ..I guess Cloud used his imagination with that! That does not exist, I asked Dew. He never heard of that one either. I guess that is why he got the F!"

Three days later gave the teacher in, he changed Cloud's not to a "C", but only because Zack and the other three nerved. But they got told if Cloud would not appear again soon, would he be kicked out of ShinRa, after he spent a month in arrest. So the four decided on a search.

Angeal looked at the four young men in front of him. "And now would I like to know what you were thinking? Cloud disappears, is still gone! And you leave to. Are you guys insane, you all facing a disciplinary hearing!" Zack mumbled "But we were looking for Cloud! He's our friend, we…." "A nice friend, now you're in trouble also. And for what?" The door had opened. "The truth. Sorry guys!" All looked at a dirty, but smiling Cloud.

A few minutes later came men running in the room; Angeal was heard almost in the whole building. The last two men who entered were Lazard and Dew. "Angeal calm down before you have a heart attack. And…..Oh you came back to be expelled?" Lazard looked at Cloud. "No Sir! Just to show that I wrote the truth! Here!" Cloud handed Lazard something wrapped in cloth. Lazard looked at Cloud and began to unwrap the package. "Oh what is that?" Zack stepped closer, so did Dew. "A sword? But…" Cloud nodded. "Let me show you!" He took the sword from Lazard, did something and then had the three men to jump back, as the sword flew apart.

"What is this?" asked now Angeal, Cloud turned back to him. "Sir I got an F because in an old book I found a sword mentioned. So I took the book and looked for a black smith." "I guess you found one!" said now Lazard. "Uh no! But in the region of Kalm I found a man and after I told him the story and showed him the book, gave he me this!"

Dew and Zack had picked up the smaller blades; the large one had Cloud still in his hand. "It's very light. But now…." Cloud tuned to Dew."Oh it's not broken! Zack gimme those!" He begun to assemble the sword, then took the blades from Dew too. "See a fusion sword!"

Angeal just shook his head. "Disappears because of a note, get his friends in trouble, is in trouble himself and what for? An old weapon!" he mumbled. Lazard turned to him "Yes, but he fights when he knows he right. So I guess, he will get arrest, but we let him stay!" Angeal groaned. "Sir do we have to?"

Oh for the ones who just started my stories, the story with the reading in the simulator is to be found under my 120 little moments, under claustrophobia.


	12. Monster and SOLDIERS

**Some asked me here if I try to make Lazard quit his job. Well let's see if I manage that, until then have I just fun. Oh yes and in this story gave I a SOLDIER a different character, I made him a little more human. Oh and I apologize, for right now those flying lesions are over, but the Materia is back!**

"Tony use the stick to steer not your tongue!" Joe chuckled from the back. Every time Tony flew had he his tongue sticking out, but he flew not too bad. Dimitry chuckled too. "But if it helps you be my guest!" A helicopter flew past them "There is Darryl! Darned is he good!" said Joe, Dimitry nodded. "Yep, best of class! But…." They watched a second helicopter fly past them, stop for a moment in the air and then dive toward a forest. "And I guess Cloud is looking for mushrooms!" said Joe dryly. "You know it is funny, if he sits in the back is he sick, but not when he's flying!" said now Dimitry, Joe thought about that. "You're right. Driving the truck was he not sick either, strange!" "No Tony no dives yet or we walk home, you need more hours. Joe the targets come up, on the stick with you!"

Joe and Tony changed places, then noticed Dimitry the other two helicopters drew back. "Now where are they going?" mumbled he. "Hey! I know now what buttons to use!" yelled Joe, over the intercom came a voice. "Right, but we're safer here!" "Cloud behave!" that was Rude, also over the intercom. "Oh you like to walk back!" asked Cloud now. "Guys the targets!" "Yes Reno!" came it from Darryl and Cloud together. Joe flew on, aimed and hit a button. "You see I can do this. Oh shit!" "Right button, missed the target!" said Reno. "Your turn Darryl." The second helicopter flew past Joes. "Ok here we go! Bulls eye!" "Cool!" that was Rude. "An A+" "Reno now your turn!" "Dimitry! Not me! Cloud!" complained Reno, Dimitry chuckled "Ok then Cloud!"

The helicopter came up from underneath them and then came Cloud's voice. "And what is that?" Joe looked out the window, so did Dimitry. "Oha…." Two rockets started. "Hey!" screamed someone. "What Reno? That thing can fly! So don't complain!" "But the target?" "Reno he hit the target, only a different one! Cloud not bad!" "Thanks Dimitry, but could you get Reno of my ass!" "Open the door!" "Huh? Rude w…." "Toss him out! He nerves!" "RUDE!" Tony stared at the two up front. "Joe Cloud can't do this we're in the…" Joe chuckled "He might! Rude gave him an order and we have to obey Turks!" "Since when does Cloud obey orders?" this came now from Darryl. "I might consider that one!" "CLOUD!" "Oh shut up Reno! Let's fly home!" "Yes Sir!" that came from Joe.

The class waited at the flying field and watched the three helicopters land. Out jumped Reno, ran to the second helicopter and opened the door. "You say that one more time and I…" "Reno shut up! We encountered a monster, destroyed that and you act like a twelve year old!" Reno turned to Dimitry. "I do not! And…." Reno stopped, thought about that and said. "Oh right! I…." he began to grin. "Cloud?" Cloud looked out the door of the helicopter Reno had stormed out. "What Sir?" "I tell Tseng you passed your flight test with flying colors. Good work!" Reno walked off. "Huh?" Rude came out "He's pouting!" was all he said. Dimitry laughed. "Yep! But actually he's right. You kept your head, so I guess…." The flight instructor interrupted "But the tests are next week!" Joe came out too. "I guess Cloud did his early!" Darryl stuck his head out. "And passed it the first time! You go!" Cloud just stood there scratching his neck.

"I heard you passed your flying test today!" Cloud looked up. "Zack! Reno was just kidding, the test is next week!" Zack smiled "I don't think so, here!" he handed Cloud an envelope. Cloud opened it. "That's….Oh god is Tseng nuts too!" Zack began to laugh. "Nope he heard what happen and beat Reno to it. Oh! Now he's mad at you, but you're used to that!" Cloud still looked at his flying license, then asked. "How did Tseng heard ab…" "Cloud they can listen to your conversations. Did you not know that?" Cloud shook his head. "No!" then Cloud began to laugh "I guess they had fun today!" "Explain!" groaned Zack.

Cloud stepped together with his class in a room. "And what was so important that they woke us up before dawn?" yawned Quinn. "Oh look there a more classes!" Tony pointed to another three groups. "Wow, all the big shots are here too, must be an emergency!" said Joe, noticing a group of man standing on a pedestal. "Yup! Even our glorious leader is here!" Darryl pointed to a man. "You mean…." "Yes Tony, that is President ShinRa! Never seen him?" Tony looked at Quinn. "Me neither, so what?" said Cloud. Soon stepped a man up and began to speak. "Troops! There are many sightings of monster around Midgar. We decided to do a search and destroy mission. You will go on those!" Joe groaned. "That means walking!" "Shht!" hissed Quinn. "And since you are four classes will each be led by one of our SOLDIERS!" "Oh please, let us get Zack!" mumbled Darryl. "I don't think so, they know we are friends!" said Cloud. Soon a man stood before their class. "So you are my group! Oh god, not you! Lazard why?" Lazard smiled. "Genesis, behave!"

Tony kept in the back, together with Darryl. The other three walked in the group. Genesis led them, then turned to Joe. "Why are those two staying back? We'll lose them if they can't keep up!" "Uh Sir…" "Genesis, they are afraid of you!" Genesis stared at Cloud. "Afraid of me? Why?" "Well Darryl I don't know, but Tony met you the day we managed to destroy those windows." "Oops, got a wrong impression that day!" Quinn chuckled. "Yes, just a tiny bit!" Genesis shook his head. "What do they tell people? That we SOLDIERS eat children for breakfast? Oh man!" Joe begun to laugh. "No they know Zack! But Genesis, we all hear about how special you SOLDIERS are!" Genesis nodded. "Yes Zack is different from us. But he grew up aside from ShinRa, he's…." "A country boy like the most of us. And he did not change!" Genesis looked at Cloud. "Yes, but sometimes is he to nice! And that might get him hurt one day!" Now stared Cloud at Genesis. "It better not! He's ok the way he is!""Yes but ShinRa like his troops without hearts. Sorry should not said that!" Quinn looked up. "Someone else told us that before! Spark our first trainer!" "He was a wise man!" Genesis left the group again. "Spark and wise?" asked Joe. "More than you know!" that came from Cloud.

Quinn, Joe, Cloud and another man had guard duty as they camped for the night. They walked around the camp and met once in a while. "So far nothing, except for a sleepwalker and two squirrels." said Joe as he met Quinn. "Oh you too, I sent him back also! And I saw a deer!" "I wonder if we have red wine!" Quinn stared at Joe. "What?" "Oh I remember the talk from Cloud and Tiffany. And that must taste better, then…." A shot came. "Cloud must got…." A roar interrupted Quinn. "That's no deer!" They run toward the camp. Two more shots rang, then a scream. "Stupid idiot Out of my way!" Another scream was heard, together with a shot. "Back! I'll …..Whoa!"

Joe and Quinn arrived at the camp. "And what is that?" "No idea, but it is bulletproof!" "And my sword is useless too!" "Materia, do we….." Genesis shook his head. "Only healing Materia. We thought…" The three took a few steps back as the monster advanced slowly. "Where is Cloud? He shot first, then…." Someone appeared next to them. "Sir. We're ready to fight!" "With what? The thing is bulletproof! Get back, tell them to disappear!" The young man disappeared. "Genesis?" asked Quinn. "What? I'm not sending them to their dead! This is nuts, we can't fight this thing. Now let's find us a spot too!"

At the next morning was the monster gone; now they all searched for each other. Finally they met, only two were missing, Cloud and another man. "Oh god, you think…" "Don't say that. I guess they hid as they noticed that bullets were useless!" interrupted Darryl Joe. "Could be, but where?" mumbled Genesis. Again begun a search. "Did the earth swallow them or what?" Genesis looked at Tony and said. "That's…Oh those boulders! Damned, I'm stupid! You're good!" Genesis turned back; Tony stared after him and thought. "_He's crazy_!" and followed, so did the rest of the group. As they reached the campsite mumbled Genesis. "And now, let's see!" Genesis walked to the first boulder. "Nope!" Then he walked to the other. "Aha, looks good!" The class still watched him. Genesis turned. "I need a rope and someone to go down there!" Quinn came closer "Down where? Oh a cave!"

Genesis nodded. "Yes, they might are down there! Cloud is a clever boy! I bet he got them down there!" From below came a voice. "But only because I can't see in the dark. We fell in here and you might hurry to get us up!" Joe chuckled "Hungry? Hey! Watch your language, Cloud!" "Get us up or toss me a healing Materia, if we have one! That idiot ran in front of my gun, I shot him. He's not dead yet, but…" "Here!" "Thanks!"

Two days later hunted a few helicopter the monster, the class and Genesis was back in the academy and had reported what they had found. Lazar was concerned, monster who could not get hit by bullets or sword were trouble. A week later stood a group of infantry men and two SOLDIERS in front of him. "You are going out today. I asked for experienced men with Materia. We hope you all make it back!" One of the infantry men looked to three men. "Sir, but those are…." "Show him!" whispered a SOLDIER and handed a man a Materia. Then the other infantry men in their fourth year looked at the frog. "Cloud!" threatened the second SOLDIER. "Sir! But he gave me an order!" Cloud pointed to Genesis. "Genesis!" Angeal shook his head. "What? They're experienced!" Lazard laid his head on the table.


	13. Something different

**I normally have no explanations in all of my stories, but here I have to give another one. At my first time I played FF7 walked I up the whole darned ShinRa HQ, yup all 60 stories. I do not own CC so I got no idea where the ShinRa academy is; in my head is a picture of the HQ where they all lived and the training facilities somewhere else. But even with 60 stories they must met at least once, so here enter our favorite evil, Sephiroth!**

The instructor had told the class "You're doing something different today." Now stood the whole class in a building and looked around. "Where are we?" asked a man. Before the instructor could answer came a few men in and sat down at a panel. "Oh hi Cloud. You replace Zack again?" The instructor looked at the man, then at Cloud. "You been in here once before?" The man chuckled "Once? Who are you? He's …." The man noticed that Cloud shook his head desperately and said. "Is the friend of Zack Fair. He was here with him a few times!" then he winked at Cloud. Quinn, Joe and Darryl tried to hide their grins. The instructor turned back to the class. "Today you will train in the two big simulators. We have a little surprise for you!"

"Wow this thing is huge!" Darryl looked around; he stood there besides his friends and three other of their class. Joe nodded. "Yes we could have our flight training in here! Cloud do you know….." "No I don't know. I was only once in here." he chuckled. "And that only, because I was reading and not paying attention to where I was going!" "Yes and I almost beheaded you that day!" The seven turned. "Hi Genesis! You train with us?" asked Quinn. "Nope! Here your weapon you going to use. And let the simulator whole." At the door turned Genesis. "And guys?" all looked at him. "What?" asked Cloud with narrowed eyes. "Not everything in here is a hologram!" The surrounding disappeared.

"What did he mean?" asked a man. "I guess we will get company!" said Quinn grimly, Joe nodded. One of the other said. "Oh no, no special training again!" Darryl looked at him. "What you mean?" "Oh we had special training with the SOLDIERS before!" said now Quinn "Yes and pains for three days!" complained Joe. "Oh shit!" that came from another man, only Cloud had not said anything.

"And how are they doing?" asked a man who now stepped up to the panel. The instructor answered. "The fist group is dead, Sir! But the second only lost one man!" The man stepped up to the monitors. "Yes they have a little advantage!" he turned "Ok guys! You go in!" The instructor watched three men enter the simulator. "But Sir! That is not fair! And what you mean by advantage?" One of the man chuckled. "You'll see!" The instructor turned back to the monitor. _"Those poor guys!"_ he thought.

"So far nothing unusual! Cloud this is way too easy!" The group of six sat at a few ruins and took a break. "Joe we lost a man, so it's not that easy!" said one of them, the other nodded. "What Joe ment this cloud be a lot harder! We…" "Shht!" interrupted Quinn "Something Is moving there!" he pointed at the jungle, two men appeared. "Oh boy Rebels!" Quinn stood up, lifted his gun and ended on his butt as someone pulled him back down. "Stay down or you're dead!" hissed a voice "There are more!" Quinn looked at the man. "Where?" "On our right! Keep your head down or…." A shot rang and Joe had a yellow spot on his chest. "Damned I'm dead!" "Then shut up!" giggled Darryl.

Two more shots came, Cloud and another still aimed at the spot from where the shot had come. A man fell out of a tree. "Got that one!" said Darryl. "Yeah! But we need to move. We're too much in the open here!" Soon the five of them were between the trees, then someone grabbed one of the men. "We have company! Holos can't grab you!" said Quinn, Cloud nodded "And I guess those are the SOLDIERS! So…" Another man disappeared. "Run for cover!" screamed Darryl and did just that.

The man chuckled "And now we even the odds." He turned to the men on the panel. "Enter the helicopter!" "But Sir!" "No but. Enter them!" "Even the odds?" The man looked at the instructor. "Yes. The helicopters shoot at everything, that will even the odds!" _"Oh god my poor class!"_ thought the instructor and turned back to the monitor.

"Hey! Are they our friends or not?" Cloud looked up to the helicopter. "I guess not. But they killed one of them at least too, so I guess they are not their friends either!" "Oh man! Them and those! Cloud we are dead!" "Quinn not yet, so move!" A few minutes later reached the two a building and ran into a man. "Damned, oh you're still alive!" "Barely! So Zack here too?" Quinn smiled at Zack. "Yep! But I think the others are dead!" "I say, let's get rid of those helicopters then we continue our little war!" said now Cloud, Zack nodded. "Ok!" The three sneaked out the door.

"Now they work together!" "Yes, if you face two deadly enemies build a union with the less deadly one! Or the one you can kill easier later!" The instructor was now totally confused. "Sir! But that stays in no instructions we have!" The man chuckled "Right, but those three came up with that on their own. See!"

"Hey!" complained Zack. "Sorry buddy! But you are an enemy too!" Cloud grinned at Zack who had two yellow spots on his chest. "And gimme that, you'll get it back later!" Cloud took Zack's sword. "And why…" began Quinn. "One helicopter is left! And it is a little easier with a sword!" Cloud went up the next tree with the sword. But he did not notice that Quinn got grabbed too.

"Oha he's still alive! And where did he hide?" "And how come this infantry man knows ….Had he private lesions in that too?" "No official ones, but he knew before that how to do this!" In the meantime stepped Quinn and Zack out the simulator. "He will be alright; he's alone now in there!" Zack spotted a man, looked around and groaned "Oh no he's dead!" Quinn looked at him. "Why did…Oh hi Angeal!" then it hit Quinn. "You were three in there? Poor Cloud! And who…." "Sephiroth!" said Zack quietly.

Cloud noticed Quinn and Zack were gone. Now he tried to find the goal. Taking out a few rebels he reached a town. _"Ok in one of those buildings must be the goal, but which?"_ Cloud looked around; a pair of eyes watched him.

"What does he do now?" "He knows he reached the goal, but he….Oh smart move!" again looked the instructor back to the monitor.

Cloud went from building to building and looked very careful though the windows. _"There he is!"_ he thought as he spotted the yellow button. He went to the door; the building was empty that he had seen. As he stood at the door stopped Cloud for a moment, then turned really quick. A blade pointed to his throat. "Got ya!" Cloud looked at the silver haired man. "Uh Sir!" "What boy?" said the man. "Look down!" The man did. "Oh man! This is not good!" he said as he noticed the blade in front of his abdomen. The surrounding disappeared.

"Ok no survivors! Sephiroth you underestimated him!" Sephiroth lowered the sword. "Lazard! I know!" he looked at Cloud. "But not next time!" Cloud lowered the blade too. "We'll see!" The instructor came in. "And now you explain to me how you did that!" Cloud groaned.


	14. The chaos team again

The instructor walked for his class to a building. "I wonder what Lazard wants from us!" he thought. Quinn and Joe were on a mission, someone had gotten Cloud earlier, so Darryl walked at the back alone. "Today without your friends?" Darryl looked up. "Yes. Seems like everyone goes on missions, except for me!" "Be glad! Out in the middle of nowhere and outside all the time? I rather am here!" said the young man. "Oh and I'm Tony!" Darryl smiled and the two of them discussed missions until the class reached the building. "Oh no! Not that again!" complained half of the class, they had not forgotten the simulator training last week. "No not today! Lazard want to show us something!" The class entered the building.

"Last week you fought here in our simulators. Some of you longer and some shorter!" said Lazard. "Today you are going to watch our SOLDIERS do that. You can learn from them!" "Boah are they good!" said Tony, Darryl nodded. "Got that right, but there are only Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth. Where is Genesis?" Tony looked at Darryl "You know them?" Darryl sighted. "A little, well Zack pretty good. And Angeal, he almost kicked me out once!" Tony chuckled "I'm in this class only a few weeks, I'm impressed!" "Don't be! Zack is nice. But of Genesis and Sephiroth I'm afraid off." The instructor stepped unnoticed behind them. "You must be afraid of me too. Shut up or I toss you in that simulator."

The training had ended, Lazard stood in front of the class. "And now you know how we train!" "Sir what is that for a room?" a man pointed to a round room, made from glass. "The blade hall, so we call it here!" "Oh is that were the SOLDIERS train with their swords?" Lazard nodded. "Yes and the raven's too!" "But Sir! Made from glass?" asked now the instructor. Lazard smiled "Unbreakable! Or…." The sound of shattering glass called him exactly then a liar. A few of the class chuckled. Lazard turned. "Damned!" he said, then bellowed. "Genesis?" A man looked out the broken window. "Was not me!" Zack who had not left yet chuckled. "Who then? Dew? I don't think so!" Genesis turned to someone. "It was your fault! So explain this to Lazard. Oh no, come back here!" Genesis disappeared.

Before any of the class could reach the windows, shattered a second window, someone screamed "Don't", a man jumped through the window, rolled up, got on his feet and tried to escape. But he collided with the instructor and both ended on the ground. The instructor looked at the man "YOU?" The man nodded "Sorry Sir! Got to go!" and disappeared. Now came Genesis out "I….Where is HE?" he hissed. "Remembered he had a date!" chuckled Zack. Tony stared at Zack, then at his instructor and finally at Darryl "But that was…." "Zack I know he's your friend, but one day I'll kill Cloud!" Lazard sighted.

Genesis and Cloud sat in front of Lazard who looked at the two of them. "Genesis, you requested Cloud, why?" Genesis glared at Cloud, then turned to Lazard. "Sir he fights different from us!" "That I noticed!" mumbled Lazard. "Go on!" "No Sir I mean….How I explain this. We SOLDIERS are all trained the same way, because Dew thought us. But he…..Well he's always good for a surprise!" Cloud now looked at Genesis "Huh?" he asked. "Yes I never know what you do next. Like this afternoon. To escape me, broke you the window and jumped out. Not one of us had done that. We had stood our ground!" "And die? Genesis I'm no SOLDIER! And you were pissed!" "Yes, but…." "Uh you two? Like a cup of tea while you discuss strategies here?" Now both looked back at Lazard. "Sorry Sir!" they said together.

Now turned Lazard to Cloud. "And how did you manage to break the window? What sword did you use?" Cloud flinched. "Uh Sir, the one that man gave me, remember. I still had it in my room!""Had?" asked Lazard, Genesis nodded. "Yes by his escape he left it behind. Lazard what is that for a blade? I thought our windows are unbreakable. I ducked, he hit the window and it shattered!"Lazard shook his head. "I don't know!" he thought for a moment. "Ok Cloud you are not allowed in here for two month. And I want that sword; I test it and keep it for a year. That will be your punishment. And Genesis you can't request him!" Genesis nodded then turned to Cloud. "Sorry!" "Is ok better than arrest!"

Cloud arrived together with two men at his room. Darryl and Tony watched as Cloud handed them the other blades. "Here! That's all of them!" The two man left. "Cl…." "I have to give up the sword for a year and I'm not allowed back in the trainings hall for two month, but no arrest! And who are you?" Darryl chuckled "Tony, one of our class. He's new, so I guess you don't know him yet." Cloud smiled "Sorry Tony had a lot on my mind for the last weeks." Tony nodded. "Is ok. I don't know the most of them either. But one question?" Darryl grinned "I can answer that! He's best in class with Materia, ok with the gun, not to bad with the helicopter and trained with the sword." Tony looked at Darryl, laughed and shook his head. "No! I wanted to know from where he comes! I have seen him before!" Cloud began to laugh. "You see Darryl! I'm not famous yet! Tony where you from?" "Wutai!" "And where is that?" asked Cloud. "So you're not from there, I know I have seen you before. I mean before I got in this class!"

Tony sat in the helicopter and stared out the window. "Darryl" he whispered, then said louder "Darryl!" "What?" "Uh that one…." "Oh god Quinn! Move Darryl!" Darryl pulled the helicopter in a dive. "Good boy! Dimitry will have fun today!" Reno chuckled. At his classroom watched Zack out the window, he was bored. Then he spotted three helicopters_. "Oh the Turks!"_ he kept watching "_Guess they spotted who they were looking for."_ thought Zack as one of the helicopters took a dive. Now the second made a loop, then dove down too. "_Oha must be something really…."_ Zack watched the third helicopter. "Sir?" he said. "Yes Fair. Like to answer the question?" "Question? What question? No Sir, but….Oh god Quinn!" Zack jumped up and was out the door a second later, the teacher looked after him. "Now what? OH MY GOD!" A helicopter stopped only a few inches away from the window. Zack peeked back inside "Oh they stopped him, sorry Sir!" The white teacher nodded. "What was that?" "Only the flying class Sir! Oh and that was Quinn!"

"One not allowed over in the simulators and one not allowed to fly anymore! You guys are good!" said the instructor, the class chuckled as Quinn turned red. "But Sir! Actually I'm glad, flying was not my thing." "Half of ShinRa HQ noticed that!" spotted Joe and got kicked by Darryl "Leave him alone!" whispered Darryl, now chuckled Cloud. "Yes Joe, we escaped him there!" A voice came from behind the last row. "So you made those maneuvers. I'm impressed!" the back row turned "Zack!" Zack stepped passed them. "Sir I need five men. Two need to be trained with Materia!" The instructor looked up. "Ok then take our two trouble maker, Tony and those two. And Zack please try to bring them back in one piece!" Zack laughed "Oh don't worry, but at least the HQ will be in one piece when we get back!"

Three days later looked Darryl up as Quinn, Cloud and behind them Tony entered the room. "Where's Joe?" asked Quinn and slumped down on his bed. "Flying lesions. Oh you and Tony have them in two days Cloud!" Cloud nodded, then laid on his bed. "Ok until then I sleep!" Darryl looked at Tony "And how was it?" "My feet hurt we had to walk a lot." Soon discussed the two Tony's mission, then Joe entered the room. "Oh god! The kinder garden is back!" Cloud opened one eye. "Look the old man is back! Oh no you don't!" Joe ended on the floor. Tony stared at them. "Oh don't worry they are always like that!" Quinn chuckled. "Yep! Toddlers! Hey!" he got buried underneath three pillows.

From now on were the four sometimes five. Tony was only a week older than Darryl and the two of them got along well. So when Darryl was not with the other spent he and Tony time together. The instructor did not like that, but since no new catastrophes happen, could he do not much. Then one day arrived Zack in the door. "Buddy, here a letter from Lazard for you!" Cloud looked up. You're playing mail man. What did you do?" "No….Oh no, is the result of those tests and I was nosy, so I volunteered." Cloud opened the letter and read it. "And what does it say? Tell!" "I got no idea! Here!" Cloud handed the letter to Zack, who begun to read and then whistled. "A Mithrill sword forged with….what is that then?" Zack closed an eye, tried to spell the word and gave up. "I ask Angeal what that is!" Clouds nodded "And then tell me please!" Zack stood up. "Have you leave this weekend?" Cloud shook his head "Night watch! Quinn and Joe are on a mission somewhere! Sorry buddy!" "Damned I thought you could help me…..Oh well then I build that flower cart myself!" Zack disappeared. "_Flower cart? And what does that mean?"_ thought Cloud as Darryl and Tony arrived. "No Tony! Rude does not eat children!" Cloud chuckled "Had flying lesions, Tony?" "Ye but I'm afraid of Rude!" Now begun Cloud to laugh "Oh he's ok. Quiet but ok!" Tony nodded "If you say so! Darryl are we going out this weekend." Darryl nodded "Sure."

Cloud sat on the edge of a wall and read a book. Guard duty was boring work, but at night could he study. Only the one from leave returned at weekends and they did not complain when the guard was not paying attention to them. Some did not even notice a guard was there, they had too much to do to find the gate. Two voices caught Cloud's attention. "You know places I was not before! We have to do this again!" said one voice. "Cool yes! I thought I was the only one here! Glad I met you!" With narrowed eyes looked Cloud after them.

Darryl sat up in his bed, yawned and noticed Cloud sitting there. "Hi Cloud! Up alre….." Cloud interrupted him ice cold. "And now tell me if you really that stupid!" Darryl stared at Cloud; he had never talked to him like that. "What you mean?" "Last night! I talk about last night!" Darryl crawled to the end of the bed. "I don't k….Cloud you scary me!" "I had guard duty last night, be glad! Or everyone in ShinRa knew what you are! I kept my promise not to say anything! But I also said to be careful! Walking through our gate like this with Tony was not careful!" Darryl felt himself turning red. "We….we drank a little. S…." "Don't apologize. Just don't let it happen again! Next time it may not be me there!" Cloud left the room, outside he leaned against the wall. He liked Darryl like a younger brother, but right now he wanted to kill him. He decided to go for a long walk.

A hand touched Cloud's face, he opened one eye. "Cloud can I talk to you?" Cloud opened his second eye. "Tony, I had….." "Night watch I know! And I ….I'm sorry. I got us drunk last night and right now sits Darryl on my bed and is scared to death My roommate is not there, but …..Help me please!" Cloud sighted, got up and followed Tony. As he stepped in the door looked Darryl up. "Cloud? Tony why?" "He said….I'm sorry Darryl I guess I was a little hard on you, but…" Cloud spotted a photo on the nightstand next to the bed Darryl sat on. He turned to Tony. "How did you get this?" "Oh my cousin? But.." Darryl looked now too to the photo. "Oh no!" he saw up to Cloud. "I'm s…." Tony stared after the disappearing Cloud. "What is wrong with him?" "She was his girlfriend!" "The picture she sent me from Costa del Sol, that's where I knew him from! Oh god he will hate me!"

Tony and Darryl were on the prowl. "Darryl what if he…." Darryl shook his head. "No he was ok again! You should had seen him after she died! But…." Darryl ran into a man. "Watch, Darryl what are you doing here?" "Zack! Looking for Cloud?" Zack crossed his arms. "Here? But he's not al…." Tony interrupted Zack. "Tiffany was my cousin! He saw her photo in my room and dis…" Zack sighted "Not again. Come!" They stepped in the huge building. "So you say he did not leave! Now let's see!" Zack went to the panel, the two followed him. "Oha! He….Oh boy!" Tony stared at the monitor "He will get himself killed! And just because of me!" Tony jumped up and disappeared in the simulator. "And now have we two dead infantry man!" sighted Zack, Darryl looked shocked at him. "But Zack!" "I got no idea how to end this! Uh not from here at least. Stay put! Promise or I have three bodies to explain." Zack ran now in the simulator too.

"Oh god! How am I going to tell this Lazard?" Zack stared at the two bodies on the ground and walked over. Then the smaller one moved, raised his head and looked around. "Is he…." Zack knelt down. "What happened? He's alive, but barely!" "I got to him and something attacked me. He….he saved me, but got hit. And then this thing came. After that? I don't know!" "The lasers got him. Damned! I was not fast enough!" The door opened "Zack move over!" With astonishment watched Zack the man use Materia. "Sir?" "I saw the two, followed you all and heard what happened. So shut up Zack!" "Sir?"asked Zack again. "You? Are you alright?" asked the man, Tony nodded. "Yes I'm fine!" "Sir?" now raised Zack his voice. "Fair, he just got over his loss and got reminded again! I guess he wanted to….But he put his anger or anguish away to save Tony! Zack be proud he's your friend, he cares much about them, maybe too much!" "What you mean Sir?" asked Zack. "This is not working, we might lose him!" Now came a voice "No please Sir! Give me that Materia; I trained with that for over a week!" Darryl took the Materia, the other three watched.

Cloud opened his eyes. "Wh…Oh god Sir! I'm sorry!" "What for? To be human? At least you try to cool off in here and not to run away again. And here are two who worried about you, well actually three. No make that four. Hey you guys I don't need my simulator under water. He's alright so let him live, I'm not good with Materia!" Cloud tried to sit up, but the two young men held him down. "Guys don't strangle me or Zack has to find Live to safe me!" then Cloud looked up "And now what Sir?" he asked. "I say you go in your beds and we in ours. You all need some rest. And we too. Come you guys." The five left the simulator. At the door to the hall turned Cloud. "Sir?" The other two men turned "What now Strife?" "Thank you, Lazard!" "Oh get lost!"

Zack knocked at a door, but after getting no answer opened it. Then he peeked in the room. Cloud laid a finger on his mouth and looked at Zack. "They did not wanted to leave me alone Zack." He whispered, Zack nodded. "Did you get any sleep at all?" Cloud shook his head. "No how? Those beds are not big enough for three. But every time they fell asleep and I tried to get into another bed, woke they up again!" Zack nodded. "I'll get them out of your hair later. I guess they like you!" Cloud looked at the sleeping youngsters "I was pissed at them last night and then they were afraid of me! Oh I don't know why they act like that!" "Buddy you must still learn much about people. They see in you a brother! That is what I mean." "I know that! But Zack, two are a little much! You want one?" "Nope they're both yours. I just babysit them sometimes!" Zack disappeared, but he still heard the. "For that you pay!"


	15. What is that?

**Everyone has feelings, right? Uh people and animals we know, animals can thank you. But sometimes…Oh well just read!**

"Cloud! I quit!" Cloud looked up and stared surprised at the man in front of him. "What, but why? You're second, might bec…" "Buddy, not ShinRa. But those two?" Zack pushed Tony and Darryl through the door. "Are a pain in the ass! So I quit my babysitting job!" "Babysitter? We don't ne…." "Oh yes you do!" "Not!" "Oh yes!" Cloud watched confused the conversation. "Can I….." "No!" "Yeeees!" "We d…." "I say y….." "QUIET!"

All looked at Cloud and two more man appeared at the door. "What is going…" "You out, you sit down and shut up and you" he pointed at Zack. "close the door, sit down too and then we try this again." A few seconds later stared Cloud around the room. "_I guess I got the wrong job. I should became instructor." _he thought, surprisingly everyone had listened to him.

"Ok Zack and now…. Darryl one word and I gag you! Zack?" "I took them to my girl. Oh SHE loves them, but they nerve! At our way home lost I them four times! At the last time I found them in a bar!" "So what?" Zack stared at Cloud. "Buddy, they are only 14!" Cloud grinned. "And who dragged a barely fifteen year old in a bar?" "I guess I hear that for the rest of my life. I did!" "Oh who Zack?" this came from Tony. "Me! And what bar got you into?" "It's called Johnny's Tavern!" "Zack! I know that place, it's harmless! But you two, the next time you go with Zack, behave or I babysit you the time after that!" The youngsters nodded and disappeared. "Buddy you should become a teacher. That was amazing how you handled those two." "Are you nuts? I have enough trouble with them here at the academy. And believe me, two monsters together with Genesis in a pissed mood I like more!" The whole floor heard Zack leave; he was still laughing his head off.

Somehow had the friends and Zack together leave, but only the friends knew about it. As Zack arrived was the room empty. "They're gone! Now where…..This place Johnny's! I go check there!" Zack went to Midgar and as he arrived at the bar spotted he Quinn. "Quinn where are the others?" "Hm, Cloud is…Oh yes he wanted to go down! Joe is somewhere in this bar. And the youngsters? I got no idea!" "Down? Down where?" asked Zack. "Said he wanted to take the train to Sector 1. What he wants there, I don't know!" Joe arrived. "I found an old friend. I go with him to his uncle. See you then later!" Joe disappeared with a dark haired man. "Ok. I'm off too Quinn." Zack left to see Aerith.

Quinn entered the room. "Hi….oh I'm the first! They will be back too!" he went to bed. At dawn opened the door, a head peeked in. "Quinn is here! Night Tony." Then fell Darryl in his bed too. At mid day opened Quinn his eyes, sat up and saw the empty bed. "Now where is Joe? But he still has until this evening to show up!" Then saw Quinn something. "And what is that?" He got up, went to Cloud and shook him. "Lemme!" "Cloud wake up!" "No!" "Cloud!" Cloud opened one eye. "What Quinn?" "What is that?" Cloud raised his head a little, looked at something. "Stupid question!" then laid his head back down and closed his eye. The next second he sat up. "Oh no! He followed me!"

"Shht Cloud! What is that?" "A cat! I saved him yesterday in Sector 1 from some drunks, got him off the street, found him something to eat and left him. I thought I left him." Quinn chuckled "Cloud savior of damsels in distress and animals. You're in trouble!" "I know that! I have to get him…..Quinn! How did he get here? We 're at the 40th floor!" Quinn looked at the cat. "Got no idea, but he has to go!" Now opened Darryl his eyes. "Mo…..What is that?" Cloud groaned. "You explain. I take him out of here!"

A few days later was Cloud on his way to Lazard. "Sir can I ask you a question?" "Of course, what you want to know?" "It's a long story, but here I go!" After Cloud was done talking, stared Lazard at Cloud. "Every night?" Cloud nodded. "But how? Wait a minute!" Lazard made a few calls, soon sat him and Cloud in a room. "And now we'll see." Two hours gave they up. "He's on no tape, that's impossible. Cloud would you bring him to me when he shows up again?" Cloud nodded. "Sir, but please no experiments with him!" Lazard smiled "No I promise you that!"

Cloud sat up. "Hi, here again? Come, today you meet a nice man!" Quinn looked up. "Got your pet back?" Cloud nodded, gave the cat the leftover from last night und dressed himself. "Yes and now we go to Lazard. He wants to see him!" Quinn chuckled "He's moving up! Ok have fun!" A few accidents happened in the building, because everyone stared after the infantry man who had a cat on his shoulder. "Buddy, who you got there?" "Zack! Meet our ghost. I'll explain later, I'm on my way to Lazard!" "Ghost?" Zack stared after Cloud, who now disappeared in Lazard's office.

"He's cute! But solid, also no ghost! Cloud put this on him. Is a transmitter, so can watch his way. I really like to know how he gets here!" Cloud did and two hours later was the cat back in Midgar. And mornings in Cloud's bed again. A week later gave Lazard; half of the electric people and a few technicians up, the cat had won. No one could explain how the cat got in the building. Even after they took her to Kalm was she back two days later.

Cloud hat night duty and the cat set next to him. "Buddy, you can have my bed. It's empty! But…" Cloud looked up; three men came to the gate. "Who are you? Parole!" "Uh we have a delivery, we don't have a parole!" "In the middle of the night? To whom? I call and ask!" The second guard came "Any problems?" "They say a delivery?" The guard looked at the man in front of Cloud. "Come back tomorrow, no one is there tonight!" The man nodded. "Ok and sorry about the disturbance!" The men left. "We have to report that!" said Cloud, the other guard nodded. "Yes, there was something fishy here!"

From now on were always two guards at the gate, even at the weekends and soon knew all of them the cat. Whenever had Cloud duty, was the cat with him. Then had Cloud to leave for a mission, the first day he was gone lifted Darryl his head. "Oh he's not here; I guess he will be gone for good now!" The three went on their normal business, until one day Zack came into the room. "Guys Cloud is back. He's in the hospital, they got ambushed. But he should be back out tom…" Zack flinched, as something touched his leg. "Oh you!" Quinn looked up. "Oh…..Zack that is not a normal cat!" Zack looked at Quinn. "Why you say that?" Joe asked. "When did Cloud return?" "Got flown in an hour ago!" Darryl nodded. "And he was gone the whole time Cloud was gone." Now stared Zack at the cat. "Oh boy! I tell Lazard! Keep him here!" Twenty minutes later came two men and got the cat.

"What happened?" Lazard stared around the lab. "We don't know Sir. We left last night and as we got here this morning looked it like this!" "Is something missing?" "Sir all the cages got destroyed, but we think only that cat is gone!" Lazard nodded. "Wait here I check!" Darryl was alone in the room as the door opened. "Is he here?" Darryl tried to get of the bed. "I asked if that cat is here?" "No Sir!" Darryl stared after the leaving Lazard. A few minutes later opened the door again and Cloud stepped in. "Hi Darryl, where…." "Are you alright?" Cloud looked at Darryl "Yeah! Only a few scratches. Two of us got not that lucky. Oh he's no…." A siren interrupted him. "And what is going on now?" Darryl remembered. "Lazard was here, looking for your cat! Cloud there is something strange with that cat. All the time you were gone was he gone too. And the moment you arrive shows he up too! And I guess, this…." "Strife, come with me!" Cloud turned, behind him stood Angeal. "Wha…." "I said come!" Angeal pulled Cloud behind him out the door.

"Hey I'm not allowed back in there yet!" "Oh yes you are. Come!" Angeal grabbed Cloud by the neck and tossed him through the door. Lazard turned. "What, did he not want to come?" "Sir! My two month are not up yet!" Lazard sighted. "I know, but look!" He pointed to a monitor. "How? What?" Cloud watched with big eyes. "Here!" Lazard gave him his sword. "And don't come back out until you got some answers! Angeal, the door please!"

Cloud knelt down next to Zack. "Zack what happened?" Zack opened one eye. "That is….." Then he lost consciousness. Now looked Cloud up "And you? What are you…." The cat sat there and cleaned himself. A voice came. "Cloud, Zack told me what happened. And I got the cat to the labs. And now….Watch out!" Cloud nodded and got up. "So, when someone safes you are you friendly. Well, he's my friend and you are in trouble now. I don't like someone who hurts my friends!" Cloud attacked. "OH GOD!"

Zack lifted his head. "Damned that hurts!" A voice said. "Be glad it still hurts!" Zack looked to his right. "Angeal wh….How do you look?" "Like you I guess, but better than he!" Zack looked to where Angeal pointed. "Cloud! What…." Cloud raised his bandaged head, sat up, winced and said. "Well it took four of us the kill that cat!" "Four for one cat? Buddy are you joking?" "Nope, he's not!" came a voice from the door, Zack looked over. "Genesis! And who gave you that?" "The cat!" said Genesis. "You're teasing me, right?" "No we're not! Here!" Zack caught what Sephiroth tossed him. "What is that?" "A tooth!" said Cloud. "From whom?" Now said all four together "THE CAT!"

Then said Cloud. "The simulator, can't you remember?" "N….Oh right! But he was on about 2 ½ feet tall!" "As he attacked you maybe, but after Cloud attacked him was he a tiny bit bigger!" Zack looked at Cloud. "So you attacked him! Uh how much is a tiny bit?" "Angeal, what you think?" asked Cloud. "As I entered the fight about 10 feet!" "Yes and as I came just about 15" that came from Sephiroth. "And we finished him with 20 feet!" said Genesis.

Lazard entered the room. "Everyone awake again I see. We cleaned up the mess in the simulator. And when you're all healed need I all for a mission!" "A mission to where?" "Angeal…uh Cloud where you found that cat?" "Sector 1, I'll show you!" Lazard nodded. "Ok, but Cloud?" "What Sir?" "Please never safe a cat again, who turns out to be a monster!" Cloud laughed and winced again. "Don't worry Sir. No more pets for me!"


	16. I found no title for this one

**When you read the title to this story, will you think WTF? Well, I began to think, I know when I think, lol. But here is a story about the Tsurugi, limit breaks, almost all SOLDIERS and Materia together. Sounds terrible right? Have fun with it!**

The instructor had told his class. "When concentrating can you call a special power. Most of you have it; it is unique to each person. But you can't use it to often, it causes strength." Now for the last two weeks tried the class to figure out what he meant with that.

Today stood close up combat on their plan. Darryl, Quinn and Joe had escaped Cloud, now felt Tony sorry for him and stood in front of him. "That was not a good idea!" giggled Darryl. "Yes, you will be on your butt faster, then you can say ouch!" spotted Joe. The instructor walked past them and muttered "Strife, let him live!" Cloud glared after him, then turned to Tony. "I….Ok come I show you."

It was almost the end of the training. Tony sat on the ground and slowly became angry. "Tony not bad, but watch me closely. You're not paying attention enough!" Tony got up and hissed. "You are training with Zack! So let's get this over with for today!" Tony felt heat rising in him as Cloud attacked.

Then came a "Whoa!" and "Oh god!" at the same time. All turned, Cloud sat on the ground and looked at Tony. "What happened, fell over something?" asked Quinn. "No, something hit me! But it was invisible." "An invisible monster? Oh….." "Darryl, don't be silly! It came from him!" Cloud pointed to Tony. "As I touched him!" The instructor came now too. "That is what I was talking about! I guess you found your power!" Tony stared at him. "But….but I could hurt someone with that!" The instructor nodded. "True! You must learn to control it. Yours is strong!"

Two weeks later walked Tony in a room. "Help me! I don't want to do this anymore!" The four friends looked at him. "What? Oh your training with that power!" asked Joe, Tony nodded. "Yes. They try to teach me how to control it. But until now works it only with anger and today have I sent someone to the hospital. Now…" Tony sat down at the next bed and lowered his head. "What now?" asked Darryl, Tony looked up and then at Cloud. "Now I have to train with the SOLDIERS. They say I'm too strong for normal people!""Oh shit!" that came from Quinn. "Tony, they aren't that bad. Angeal, Zack and Genesis are nice, well Genesis a little ill tempered. So relax, you're going to be ok!" Tony looked at Cloud who said that. "Please, can you come with me?" Cloud sighted "I will, but you ask Lazard." Tony nodded "I will!" and disappeared out of the room, but Cloud left shortly after too.

"Zack, he's 14 and scared of the other SOLDIER, so please!" "Buddy, I heard. I and Angeal will train with him, don't worry. Oh that reminds me, Angeal wants to see you. Oh god two days ago, come!" Zack pulled Cloud behind him out the door. "So you finally came!" "Uh Sir!" "Fair, shut up, Strife…." "Sir!" "Fair, quiet…." "Sir it was not his fault! I forgot!" Angeal looked at Zack, then at Cloud and began to laugh. "Strife sorry. I should send you an invitation. Zack sometimes forgets his head! I just wanted to talk with you about your sword. Zack told me you don't know what it is made from!" Cloud nodded. "Yes, what Mithrill is do I know, but that other? No idea!" Angeal said "Yes I know, it's a very rare element. But why it is forget into your sword, we don't know! Lazard wants you to train with us in two weeks with that sword. And with us do I mean me, Genesis and him!" he pointed to Zack. "Sir?" asked Cloud surprised, Angeal nodded. "Yes, so I see you in two weeks!"

Lazard stood on the field. "Not only anger, but….." Zack and Angeal both sat on the ground and stared at Tony. "Sir he's…" "Afraid of them! And the more they scary him, the stronger he gets!" Lazard turned to the voice. ""Yes anger can be controlled easy, but fear? That is hard to do! Cloud, what are you doing here?" "I promised him to be here! Sir I thought you knew!" Lazard nodded. "Right, I forgot! But what are we going to do with him? He has to learn to control it." "Well, I already survived Genesis and Zack. I will help him!" Lazard looked at Cloud. "Ok, but only with Leary and Healing Materia. Or you end too often in the hospital."

"And how is it going?" asked Quinn as three young man entered the room. "Great. Really great!" said Cloud and sat down on his bed. "Go….." "Quinn! He's afraid to use it against me and that makes it stronger. Tony I will survive, but only if you're not scared anymore. Or we need Life soon!" Darryl nodded and tossed a Materia on his bed. "True! I had to use this today twice! And now I'm tired!" He slumped on his bed, then pulled the Materia out underneath him. "Ouch, that hurts!" mumbled he. "Then use it on you. I'm hurting all over too!" said Cloud and became a green ball on the head.

Again stood Lazard at the field and watched. "I guess they…..Oops. Oh good…." He kept watching, as a second man appeared behind him. "Sir, how are they doing?" "Well he used it and Strife is still standing. I guess he gets it slowly under control. What is Strife doing now?" "Try to get him pissed. Sir I think they need that Materia s…." "Nope, he controlled his anger! Good boy!"

From the field came a cheer. "Cool Tony! You got it!" "Darryl, the anger he controlled, but…..Let's see! Genesis?" "Sir! Did you know this?" "Yes, Cloud asked me!" Tony stared at the man who stepped closer. "Cloud?" "Control it!" came the reply. "Cloud; p…." "Tony, he's just a man!" Genesis looked at the two. "Uh guys, I'm here!" "CLOUD! NOT H…."

"Oh god!" Lazard and the man ran to the other. Genesis knelt next to Cloud. "Is he still alive?" "Yes! Thank god Tony has used it before or he would not be!" Angeal turned to Tony. "He will be ok. He is just unconscious! Come!" Angeal took Tony in his arm and took him to the other. Genesis lifted Cloud in his arms and stood up. "I bring him better in his bed. I should never agree to this, but we thought he was more afraid of me, than of you Angeal or Zack!" "You care about him?" "Yes I do! I'm a human even I am a SOLDIER! And he" Genesis looked at Cloud. "is the friend of one of my friends. And even he is a little nuts, is he a good man. And there are not many of those!" Tony asked "What are you mean by nuts?" Genesis chuckled. "He knew, you were scared to death of me, but he took the risk to get hurt, because you are his friend. Oh and I did that too, as I agreed to do this. Come Darryl!" Tony looked after them, so did Lazard and Angeal.

Cloud entered the room after guard duty. "Oh Tony is not here?" ""Training!" said Darryl. "Flying lesions?" "Nope!" chuckled Joe. "Not, but w…." "Come we show you!" Quinn got up and Cloud followed his friends out the door again. Now, ten minutes later stared he at the sight in front of him."Good boy!" yelled a voice. "And now him!" "Hey! I'll get you for this!" came a second voice. "No Genesis, let me do this!" "Tony!" "What Angeal?" "You…..Oh really good how you do this. Zack quit grinning or you're next!" "And what is this now`" asked Cloud, a voice answered behind him "Another nutcase in our infantry! Strife you're not alone anymore!" Cloud turned. "Sir?" "He has seen that they are human! And has his fun with them now. Jealous?" Cloud shook his head. "No. I'm glad he got over that. And…" Cloud began to grin as Genesis landed on the ground. "I hope they let him live!" Lazard chuckled "Oh they will! They know what he can do. But Strife?" Cloud looked at him. "What Sir?" "Tomorrow is your turn!"

"It can cut to almost everything, but our swords can do that too!" mumbled Lazard, Angeal nodded and kept an eye on four men. After catching them sneaking up, were Quinn, Joe, Darryl and Tony allowed to watch Cloud and the other two men. "Lazard! What now?" yelled one of them. "Fair! Get the other blades and then we try this!" Lazard pointed to a box. "Materia?" asked Angeal, Lazard nodded. "Yes it has slots, show him!" Angeal left. Twenty minutes later came he back. "Sir when we insert the Materia can the sword not be assembled. Now what?" Lazard thought about that. "You can reflect Materia attacks. See if it can do that too!" Angeal nodded and left again.

After a few instructions to Cloud began all four again, but Cloud had problems so Angeal took the sword. Now used Genesis and Zack the Materia. "You see Strife that is how this is done. But I think no difference to our swords. Fair, you try it." Zack took the sword from Angeal. "No, it is just a sword." he said a little later and handed Cloud the sword. Genesis grinned, got the box with the Materia and looked in. "Let see if you paid attention!" Genesis pulled a Materia out the box. "Remember that?" "Genesis, don't you dare!" threatened Cloud and raised the sword. "What, don't you want to be a frog?" "I warn you!" "Temper, temper Cloud. Here!" A few seconds later broke all hell loose.

A giggle brought Lazard to open his eyes again. He stared at the field they were on "Good thing we were not in the hall!" "Cloud is going to die!" came a voice from behind him. Cloud sat on the ground and stared at the frog in front of him. "Genesis? But….." Zack sat up, saw the frog, began to laugh and asked. "Buddy, how did you do that?" Now sat Angeal up too. "And WHO used Lightning? Fair?" "No, I just got Fire!" Angeal mumbled "And I Ice. It seem…..Strife what did you do?" "Wished I had Reflection!"

"Interesting!" Lazard stepped to the box, searched and pulled two Materia out. "Lightning and Reflection?" asked Angeal, Lazard turned to Cloud. "Did you use them before?" Before Cloud could answer jumped the frog in front of Lazard. "Sorry Genesis. I forgot, Angeal change him back!" Genesis appeared, glared at Cloud and then pulled his sword. "I'll k…."

"I would not do that!" interrupted Lazard him. "In this box is also Behamut and him you don't want on your butt!" Genesis turned "But SIR! Huh?" "This sword can use the power of Materia; even she is not inserted into it. And in this box we have a lot of those. Genesis, Behamut together with All would leave a few bodies lying around here. So be glad you only were a frog!" Cloud let go of the sword. "Jeez, so I did…." Lazard nodded. "Yes Cloud, but why Lightning?" "I don't know Sir. I just thought about Reflection! Oh wait I remembered the Lightning Darryl hit me with!"

"All to the side! Strife, the sword. Go on!" As all stood behind Lazard, said he. "Now try this again with all the Materia you can remember Cloud!" "Sir?" "Now do it, if you can manage more than two clean I your room for two weeks!" spotted Genesis. "A challenge?" asked Cloud. "A challenge! So show us! But Cloud the target, not we!" grinned Genesis.

"That was seven! Genesis you must….Oh god, not again! Angeal!" Angeal went to the box with the Materia, behind him died the other young man almost for laughter. "Eight! So he must clean. But Cloud?" Cloud grinned at Angeal. "I know I pay for the frog! But I just could not resist!"


	17. The Hole

**Whoever from you who read my FF7 walkthrough, knows it takes me about 6 minutes to destroy Emerald weapon with the Materia combination I know. So as I typed the last story came Emerald to my mind, I began to wonder. But please, don't try this at home; I don't know if the game explodes if someone does that, I know I'm not!**

Cloud was still waiting for the revenge from Genesis for the frog, but today a week later had nothing happened. As the class went to training, stepped a man to the instructor. "I need two men, trained in Materia and if they had their flying license would that be not bad!" The instructor thought about that and yelled. "Strife, Leary go with him!" Now stood Darryl and Cloud in a room and waited. Then a few older men entered the room. One of them saw the two, said "YOU?" and tried to leave again. "And where you think, you going?" asked a red haired man who came into the door. "Leaving Sir. He…." The man pointed to Cloud, who grinned and said. "I changed him into a frog Reno. Genesis ordered me to!" Reno looked at the man. "Relax, we do not have frog with us today. You are going to be fine!"

Cloud sat in the back of the helicopter and looked at the Materia they had given him. _"Lightning!"_ he thought. "_It must be really bad where we're going!"_ Together were three helicopter on the way, but he and Darryl had been separated. Now his thoughts got interrupted as the helicopter went down and landed. Soon stood all on the ground and a Turk said. "Here are a few rebels. We search for them, try to arrest them and only if needed will we kill them!" The Turk started to walk, but then turned one more time back "Oh and monster were seen here. So watch out!" _"Now I know why Lightning!"_ thought Cloud.

Two men sat behind a wall and tried to escape the bullets. Then another man appeared at the wall. "Everything alright with you?" "Yes Sir! But we lost the others!" "Leary, I did too, we got separated. Those guys do not give up, so I guess….." A scream interrupted the Turk, now all three peeked careful over the wall. "Oh boy! First rebels and now…." From somewhere came a bolt. "Aha one of them is still alive! Oh man!" groaned the second infantry man as the monster made his way slowly to where the bolt had come from. "Oops, did not work! I try with Fire!" "Leary are you nuts? What if that does not work either?" yelled the Turk "Then we run! I have Earth, together?" said now the infantry man. Darryl nodded, both stood up.

"I think they better had given you frog! This did not work!" Cloud looked at the man. "I know! What you got?" Before the man could answer appeared Reno. "Here you are! Strife catch! They gave me this for an emergency and I bet this is one!" "Cloud caught what Reno tossed him. "Re…." "Do it or we're dead!"

Lazard looked at the men in front of him. "Again! Please explain again!" "We stayed in the helicopter above them to watch their backs. As that monster appeared tried someone to hit it with Lightning, but nothing happened. Then….Sir someone must used a new Materia, but where that summon came from? I don't know!" Lazard nodded. "I gave Reno that, just in case! And what happened then?" "Sir we are not sure, but there is now a hole at least a mile wide! We looked around, could not see anyone and came back to report!" "Oh no!"

"Reno quit complaining, you gave me Behamut!" "Strife! But not for destroying the planet, only for that monster!" Now said the other infantry man. "I saw Fire, I thought I did!" Cloud looked at him. "I was busy, I did not! What is your name?" "John and you are…." Reno answered. "He's Cloud! Can we put the niceties aside and look for the others?" Cloud looked around. "How Reno? Just in case you have not noticed, there is a tiny hole!" John looked at the two, grinned and said. "If you call that tiny Cloud, what is then big for you?" Cloud smirked "That I show you, when Reno manages to get me really pissed. But he's right, let's find the other and go home!" The three walked off.

"Fire and Earth can do that? Good to know!" said Darryl and looked at the hole in front of them. Behind him answered the Turk. "They don't, but together with Behamut they can!" "Be….What is that?" asked the other infantry man. "A summon! Who had him? Oh and I'm Darryl!" "Jeremy! And that is how a summon works. Impressive!" The Turk sighted. "I said together with Behamut. But who used him? I know Reno had him, but he's not trained with him jet!" Darryl giggled "Cloud is! I think he did that!" he pointed to the hole, the Turk nodded. "And now have we a nice hole in our planet. Oh man you guys are good. Come we look for the others or anything left of them!"

"Guys a little more careful!" John turned "If there is anything still alive in there are we dead, one way or the other!" "Cloud chuckled "Reno, he is right, so come!" "Why me?" sighted Reno and followed the two.

A whistle came. "Nice hole!" "Yeah! I guess your buddy overdid it a little!" "Genesis?" "What Zack?" "FROG!" "Oh you…" "Behave, both of you!" came another voice. Rude who flew grinned, so did Angeal.

The Turk stopped "A helicopter! I guess they look for us or…." "Rebels! I think it is possible that someone noticed our little experiment!" The Turk looked at Darryl "They warned me before you guys. Come, but careful!"

Genesis walked next to Zack, Angeal was a little behind them. "Zack?" "What Genesis?" Genesis opened his mouth, closed it again and then turned to Angeal. "What are we going to do when they are still alive and think we are rebels or monsters." Angeal stopped, so did Zack. "Hoping, they attack us with normal weapons, not that new Materia. Or Lazard has to find himself new SOLDIERS!"

The group around Reno had noticed the helicopter too. "Those are our people!" "How you know that! It could be rebels too!" "John, why sh…." "Reno! I guess half of Gaia noticed what we did! So we must be careful!" said Cloud. "Oh man! Ok!" Reno nodded.

Zack stopped suddenly, raised his hand, drew his sword and jumped in a bush. A yell came. "Watch…Zack?" Now followed Genesis and Angeal. "Found you a last! Any signs of the other?" The Turk looked at Zack, who still sat on Darryl, shook his head and said. "No sign! And you?" Genesis answered "Only you so far!" From the distance came a howl. "Oha more monsters! So very careful from now on!" said Angeal.

"Oh shit! Monster!" said John, Reno nodded. "Yup! But those we can handle! Guys, but not together please!" "Ok we see what that is. Some you can kill with bullets!" mumbled John, the three sneaked through the forest.

"What is that for one?" Angeal looked at the monster. "Oh that one! The same as in that rebel camp!" "Stay back! Zack, you and me?" Zack nodded and he and Genesis attacked with their swords. "Oops, Darryl try Fire! This does not work!" yelled Genesis a few minutes later. "Ok but back with you!" The two cleared the way, all watched now. "Damned!" Now had all to retreat. "Wait, I have Earth!" Jeremy stopped.

"Together!" All turned to Genesis "Are you insane? We already have one hole!" screamed Angeal. "Yes, but nothing works. Not Fire or Earth. What is this for a thing?" "God I wished we had Behamut!" mumbled the Turk. "Me too! And now you two, together!"

"Look, it's them! Oh and….Oh god, not another one!" John stared at the monster. "Oh man, Fire or Earth did not work. Oh shit, they're d…." "Not jet Reno, let me…."

"TWO HOLES! What were you guys trying to do, destroy the planet? And you…..I thought you knew better!" Angeal looked up. "Sir, nothing worked! Not our swords, Fire or Earth!" "Ok, but let them try this new Materia again? Are you nuts?" "No Sir! I told them to use Fire and Earth together!" said Genesis. "But….." "Sir we saw that Earth and Fire did not work, but we were a distance away from them." "Reno, ok but…." "Sir, I thought Behamut can handle the monster so I …."Lazard began to laugh "Called him at the same time as the other did their Materia. Our poor planet, if you guys use Materia as ordered. Never again or we have no home left! And now out!"


	18. The secret Mission 1

**I hope this will be the longest of my stories. I thought about leaving the HQ at least once in one piece, watched a movie at TV and came up with another story. Lol, different, but funny.**

"Zack sit still or I tie you up!" Zack looked at his mentor. "But…" "No but. Either you had too much coffee or you're hyperactive. Either way sit still!" Zack groaned at the inside, but obeyed. He, Angeal and Genesis were at the HQ with Lazard telling them where to go_. "Boring! I rather…..Oh that's a cutie. I wonder….Huh?"_ An elbow in his ribs interrupted Zack's thoughts. He looked up and noticed Lazard looking at him. "So Fair, ready to go?" Zack nodded and managed not to get red. He had no idea where he had to go. After he got his order left Zack the room and went to the elevators reading. "Wh….But….Oh no, not with me!" He turned back and entered the room. "Sir, this order? Why?" Lazard chuckled. "Oh those are not your orders! But Fair, next time pay attention in a meeting or you give a speech in our schools! Understand?" Zack turned red. "Sorry Sir! It will never happen again! I promise!" Lazard smiled and gave him another piece of paper. "Here you go! But remember, listen or else!"

"Hey! What now?" Zack looked around as the simulation ended; even Genesis who stood next to him looked surprised. Then came Angeal's voice over the intercom. "We have a problem! An attack on one of our transports. Ready to go?" Zack and Genesis nodded and left the room. As they all arrived at the helicopters said Genesis. "What no troops?" Angeal shook his head. "No! We need to be quick, quiet and sneaky. Only the three of us, our trucks got attacked. We go in first, find out what happened, find the ones responsible, catch or kill them, rescue the survivors and get them to safety. More troops follow us, but later to give us time to begin our mission. Understood?" The other two nodded and soon was the helicopter on his way.

"What is that Sir?" "A new device! It is called PHS. They still test it, so….." The teacher got interrupted as a man entered the class, looked around, mumbled something and left again. The whole class had watched that in astonishment. "Ok where was I?" "You explained to us this PHS!" answered Tony the teacher. "Thank you Dark! Also….." The door opened again, then came a voice. "Listen, they ARE in this class! Why did you not ask that teacher? Now come!" "But sir, those are second year infantry men and the ones I'm looking f…." "ARE in this class! Oh man!" with this stepped two men in the class, an infantry man and a man in a suit. The teacher looked at them. "Can you please explain to me, why you interrupt my class?" "Sir! I….." "Oh shut up stupid!" said the Turk, looked around and said. "Only two of you here? Tony, Joe where is the rest of your chaos team?"Tony and Joe looked at each other, grinned and answered. "Darryl and Quinn are in arrest!" that was Tony, now said Joe. "And Cloud has guard duty!" "Arrest? Damned, ok I need those two, come we get the others!" The teacher stared after the disappearing men, so did the infantry man. "But I got told….." The teacher interrupted him. "I can imagen what you got told. Have a seat, I explain something to you!" The class begun to laugh.

Cloud was in the mitts of a heated argument with a driver who had no password as hands grabbed him, pushed him aside and a voice said. "Any problems? If not, get lost!" The driver looked at the tall, baldheaded man with the sunglasses, shook his head and disappeared. "Strife, come!" "I got duty Rude!" "Your replacement, come!" Rude pointed to a man. _"What did I do now?"_ thought Cloud as he followed Rude. As they entered the building heard Cloud a voice. "Tried to argue with me about letting them go! Can you believe that? Oh Partner, you got him!" Cloud looked at Reno who came together with the other of his friends. "Wha…" began Cloud. "Not now, come we need your expertise in flying, Materia and oh well, catastrophes! Lazard will explain. Now come!" said Reno, all followed him.

Lazard sat in his office as the door opened. "Sorry Sir! Took us a bit longer. We had to collect them everywhere!" Lazard looked at the man. "Next time Reno tie I them down, especially for you! And I thank you, but I need a few minutes with them alone!" Reno opened his mouth, closed it again and nodded. "Sure Sir!" Then he and Rude left, but they in the office could still hear. "And what did he mean by that Rude?" "Don't know!" Lazard sighted as he noticed the grins on the five faces in front of him. "You keep quiet about that, or you clean the HQ with a toothbrush! Understood?" The grins disappeared.

Lazard stood up, looked at the men and said. "Two days ago an attack happened. We send a rescue team, a small one in first and then a second one later. The second team returned yesterday with some survivors, a few rebels and …..This!" Lazard took something out of his desk and laid it in front of the five. "Sir what is that?" asked Quinn, still looking at the device. "We don't know, but it can do this!" Lazard took the device, pointed it to a wall and a few seconds later was there a hole, but without an explosion. Joe whistled loudly. "Whatever it is, ShinRa did not make that!" said Darryl, Tony nodded so did Lazard. "Yes and that is why I need you! You are all country boys! You go sort of undercover, look for whoever made this and for the first team!" "Sir, but….Why we?" asked now Joe. "First you're trained in flying; you might have to make a quick escape. Second, Materia you're all trained in that too and third…." Now sighted Lazard. "The first team knows you and you them too!" "Who were they?" asked Tony. "Angeal, Genesis…" began Lazard. "And Zack! Am I right?" "Yes Cloud and he! You take off our uniforms, try to find out anything you can and get back here somehow! And one more thing!" "What Sir?" asked Quinn with narrowed eyes. "From now on are you thieves and rebels! Here!" Lazard tossed something on his desk. "But….but….SIR!" stuttered Tony. "Hey! How you want to explain the helicopter! Come we get you clothes, Materia and the helicopter." Still shocked followed the five him. "Me and a rebel? Oh boy, father will love that!" "Oh Darryl shut up!"

A man sat in a tavern, watched everything and heard suddenly. "Have you heard? A few people gave ShinRa some problems, broke in the HQ, took something, but got almost caught. Now they're on the run. Look that is them!" The man pointed to the TV. "What in Gaia's name…." thought the fist man, watched the report and quietly disappeared.

"Can't you fly faster!" yelled a voice. "No I can't! When we get home in once piece kill I Lazard for this!" screamed another voice. "You can't do that! We're…." "Oh Quinn, shut up! Yes we're suppose to be thieves, but let us be hunted by the Turks? Damned that is nuts!" yelled Tony. "Guys?" said now another voice. "What Joe?" asked Darryl now. "They…Oh shit! Cloud dive!" Cloud did not look back, but he did not dive either. "Hang on guys!" bellowed he, pulled the helicopter in a looping and was a few moments behind the other two helicopters. "And what now? We can't shoot at them!" mumbled Darryl. "I got no idea what now! I just tried to escape them!" said Cloud, now all stared at him. "Look!" Tony pointed to the two helicopters. "They fly off, but why?" Quinn looked out the side window. "We got company! There!" All except for Cloud saw now out that window. "No ShinRa helicopter. Must be those rebels!" said Joe. "And it looks like we're invited to follow them!" this came from Tony as the three other helicopter took theirs in the middle.

"So they have them?" asked Lazard the two men in front of him. "Yes Sir. Right after a nice maneuver to escape us appeared those rebels. Rude, you thought Cloud well!" "Yup!" answered Rude Reno. "God help them. I hope I did not kill them, as I did this!" thought Lazard.

"And you are the ones who got into ShinRa? But aren't you a little young, except for you?" the man pointed to Quinn. "We might be young, but ShinRa…." began Quinn. "Is a piece of shit! He wants to rule this planet and everyone who is in his way gets destroyed. I'm called Hawk. And who are you?" The five introduced themselves, then asked Tony. "Hawk, we were on the run from the Turks and paid no attention. Where exactly are we here?" "I'm not telling you that, but the nearest bigger town is five days on foot. A sorry looking thing called Modeoheim!" Cloud raised his head as he heard that. Again talked Hawk. "That helicopter we keep. What you are going to do?" Joe answered. "We're hunted now everywhere. Can you use us?" Hawk began to laugh. "You? I don't think so. I'm no babysitter!" Darryl began to grin. "We don't need one! Look!" Behind Hawk burst a tree into flames. "You have Materia?" asked Hawk. "How…." "What you think we wanted at the HQ? Say hello to the president? Come guys, we're better off on our own!" Cloud started to walk away, the other followed. "Wait, you all know how to use Materia?" Tony turned back to Hawk. "Yep! We were troopers, but got expelled. We're trained in combat, flying, Materia and a few other things." Hawk thought "I could use you, lost a few men! But only if she says yes!" Now asked Joe "She?" Hawk nodded "Yes, Thalia our leader. Come I take you to her!" The five followed Hawk.

They arrived at a clearing in the forest, Hawk stopped them and said. "You wait here. I talk to her!" He stepped into a house, the other looked around. "That looks more like a town!" said Darryl as he noticed children. Quinn, Joe and Tony nodded. "But here are rebels, at least a few!" "Why did you say that Cloud?" asked Tony. "There!" Cloud pointed to something over the door at the house Hawk had stepped in. "But that is…" began Joe. "Zack's sword!" whispered Cloud. "I see you admire my trophy!" came a voice; now all looked at the woman who had stepped out the door. "Hawk, that are just….." "Thalia, they know how to fight and have Materia!" Thalia still looked at the five. "So take that from them!" "Try that and you might die!" All stared at Cloud, Thalia began to grin. "And WHAT are you going to do against that?" A smirk went up in Clouds face. "Use that?" He showed her a red Materia. "A summon? How….You stole that? You're good! Ok you can stay, what else you can do?" asked Thalia. "The usual, we were troopers, but let me ask you a question!" The woman looked at Cloud. "Ask!" "You keep that sword so it can look good or for what?" Thalia turned. "We fought with the troops, then came a man. He attacked three of us….Strangely, he saved some of those troops, left the fight and disappeared. The only thing we found afterwards was that sword. Why, you want it?" "A SOLDIER sword? Hm, I stole the summon and now a sword? Thalia, you got yourself five new rebels!"

"Lazard gave you Behamut?" asked Quinn. "Yep!" "But why?" now was Darryl nosy. "Thought he would pull weight!" answered Cloud. "Well that worked; thank god did you not have to use him!" "Yeah Joe! And we know Zack is still alive!" "But Cl…..Oh is that why you asked about that sword?" "Right Tony! She said he disappeared! And I might know where he went!" "You're almost as bad as Rude on missions. Cloud talk!" said now Quinn. "Modeoheim! That was where we met!" Cloud looked out the window of the house they were in. "Oh boy. Five days walking!" groaned Darryl. "Ok that is Zack. But where are Angeal and Genesis?" asked Tony. "No idea! We stay for a few days, "borrow" us a helicopter to leave. I hope we stay alive long enough to do this. Joe, do you want the first watch?" Joe looked at Cloud. "Why?" Cloud chuckled "What you think? Thalia wanted that Materia not us!" "OH! Ok!"

"THEY DID WHAT? Are they nuts? I kill them when I see them again!" screamed someone. "Calm down! You know them!" said another voice. "Oh yes I DO! Stupid idiots! Not even I can help them now!" said the first voice again. "Angeal, I think that spot on TV I saw, was a lie!" "Why would you say that?" "Hm, five young men, ordinary men….well not quite, but….I think they got sent to look for us!" Angeal groaned. "The chaos team looks for us? Oh god, Genesis we are dead! Quit laughing! And Zack is still missing too!"


	19. The secret Mission 2

Tony had the watch before dawn as he noticed movement in the town. He woke the others, now all of them watched out the window. "They getting ready to go somewhere." said Joe. "Right! And….Oh someone is coming here! Quick!" whispered Darryl, soon were all back in their beds. A man entered the house, looked at the men and went to one of them. He shook him and asked as the man sat up. "Who are you? Hawk wants you!" "I'm Quinn. Wait I'll wake…." "No just you! Come!" said the man. Quinn followed him out the door. "Shit! Now what?" hissed Tony. "We play along, but keep a nice watch on our Materia!" said Joe, the other nodded. They kept watching as a group left the town.

"Oh man! I'm in trouble!" thought a young man who led a group of five. He looked back, what he saw was one wounded infantry man, two rebels, another infantry man and a child. "Sir! We must rest soon! The wounded need it!" said the infantry man. "I know, but we're out in the open here. They have helicopters. There in the forest, we look for a place there and rest!" The group went on.

Two sets of eyes watched something. "Looks like a t…..Oops!" said one if the men, the other chuckled. "I think we found the rebels." The men watched two men leave a house and enter another one.

Thalia looked up as two men entered her house. "What you want here?" asked she. "Our comrade is gone! And…." began one of them."I sent him on a mission with Hawk. Have you a problem with that?" Now answered the other. "Nope! We thought….well he has a girl somewhere! Ok we go then or can we help you with something?" Thalia nodded. "Actually you could! Get your friends, then I explain. Oh and what are your names? We never got introduced."The first man answered. "I'm Joe, he is Tony. And the other are Darryl and Cloud." Thalia asked. "The one with the summon, who is he?" Tony answered "That's Cloud! He was the best in our class with Materia, flew us here, oh I almost forgot! He started SOLDIER training, but had a problem with an instructor. That is why they kicked him out!" Thalia thought for a moment. "Go get them!" Outside whispered Joe to Tony. "You lied! Why?" "Joe! Cloud can fight with the sword! And he trained with Zack a lot! Don't you think that is a little much for a normal infantry man?" Joe grinned. "Clever, clever! Come we better tell Cloud that he was a SOLDIER to be!" The two went back to the house.

"Now we kn….Now what?" came a voice. "They're all he…..Angeal look!" A chuckle came "I told Zack already he is sneaky! Genesis! They might hope that we are around here somewhere and show us that Zack is still alive!" "Huh?" "Genesis! If Zack was dead would he not carry that sword. And those rebels would fight in the meantime for their lives!" "Oh! I must watch out for him! Damned is he good!" Genesis kept watching.

"A building! You wait here! I'll check it out!" The trooper watched the man disappear. "He's young. I hope he knows what he's doing!" Soon returned the man. "A ShinRa facility! We go in! We need help, here we get that!" The guard at the gate stared at the six people. "Who are you? No one is al…." "Listen stupid! We need help, I got wounded, a child and we walked a while! And if anyone gives you a problem, tell them, I Zack Fair, SOLDIER second class gave you an order. Now let us in!" The guard obeyed.

Thalia looked at the four in front of her. "You asked if you can help us. Here it is how you can help. A little distance from here is a ShinRa lab. Go in, find out what it is, look for anything we might can use and bring it to us!" Joe stared at her. "A ShinRa lab! Yeah right! We just walk in and everyone….." Thalia interrupted him. "I'm not stupid! Geiger come here!" The four watched a man come closer. "Thalia! Those are boys. Are you nuts? They…..HEY!" "Never again call me a boy! I might not kill someone yet, but I'm thinking I start with you!" hissed Cloud and held the sword against the man's neck. "Now I know why they kicked you out. Cloud let him live, we need him. Well at least for a while. Geiger, behave. They are troopers and he's a little more!" Cloud lowered the sword and Geiger nodded. "Sorry Thalia!" "Give them a key, then we get them inside and you get something to play with!"

Geiger beamed, pulled something out and gave it to Darryl, by giving Cloud a wide path. "This is a key?" asked Darryl, but he and the other had recognized the device. "Yes, point it to the wall and push the green button!" "Whoa! If we had one of those…..ShinRa had nothing left!" mumbled Joe, Thalia lifted her head. "We'll see, for now go to that lab. Here a map to were you have to go. And be nice and return soon!" The four left the house. "Is she nuts? Why should we come ba…." began Joe. "Quinn! That's why she sent him off. He's now her pawn!" whispered Darryl "Shit!" that came from Tony, the four entered the truck and drove off.

"Angeal they're leaving! Now we can….." "No! Thalia, Hawk and a few others might be rebels, but not all of those people. We can't attack and risk all of their lives. Let's find the other group, then we know more!" "Finally something to do! I was getting bored!" "Genesis! You're as bad as Zack, well almost!" The men disappeared.

"I'm Prof. Quark, why are you here? I requested no dis….." Zack sighted, this scientist was in his eyes an ass. "Sir! I'm SOLDIER second class Zack Fair! I and my comrades went on a mission because of an attack on some trucks. We found the rebels, tried to rescue the survivors, but I got separated from the other. Then I found them" Zack pointed to the infantry men. "After that found we them!" Now pointed Zack to the rebels and the child. ""So and what…." "I was not finished yet! We were five from ShinRa, but three got hit by something and disappeared in thin air. I fought with the rebels, lost my sword in that, but one of them had that!" Zack pulled something out and held it under Quarks nose. "You know what that is?" asked Zack. "Geiger!" mumbled Quark. "Huh?" Quark looked at Zack "One of my assistant. He was brilliant, but also a nutcase! Thought he can make things disappear. Said everything is put together from particles and when you loosen them, disappears the rest." Zack looked at the device. "Well then I think we ask this Geiger what he thinks about this!" "He's no here! I called him a nut and he left. I guess he went to those rebels!" "Oh boy!" groaned Zack.

"Cloud we can't do this! We can't break in there!" Joe pointed to the building. "Oh yes we can! But we get "caught", escape, but with nothing important! We're just boys, remember?" Tony giggled "Good plan! Ok where do we break in?" Darryl watched the building. "How about there! Nice and far from the gate!" he pointed to a two story wing. "Looks like nothing important! Come we get this done!" said Joe and the four sneaked to the fence.

Hawk stared at the two men. "They did WHAT?" The men flinched "Hawk they came out of nowhere, attacked us, killed two of us and took the other two!" said one of the men, the other nodded. "Who is dead?" "Jack and Tyler!" answered now the second man. "Damned and Charley and Quinn are gone, I guess dead too! She will not like that. We go back, against two SOLDIERS have we no chance!"

"Genesis can he hear us?" "No Angeal, he will be out for at least two more hours." Angeal now turned to a man. "And now! What is going on here? Why are you here Quinn?" Quinn began to talk.

An alarm sounded, Zack and Quark startled in the lab. "What…" An attack! Wait!" Quark pushed a button. "A break in! In our kitchen? Why would anyone…..But that are boys! " Zack came now to the monitor and looked. "But….What the hell?" Quinn stared at the empty spot. "I know SOLDIERS are good, but damned is he fast!" he thought.

Tony looked around "Darryl are you hungry? You let us to the kitchen!" Darryl chuckled "Sorry I just liked the look of this room. But a little more than cooking ware do we have to bring with us." Joe grinned. "Yep! Let's check around the corner. Maybe we find something there!" "I say fast, this alarm means we get company soon!" agreed Cloud. Darryl opened a door, looked inside and thought "Looks good!" as he spotted papers on a table. He took them and was just outside the door as hands grabbed him. "Wha…" "Zack! You're he….NO TIME! We're on a mission! The rebels have Quinn! Here!" Zack caught what Darryl tossed him, then Darryl was gone. "Another one? And….What did he say? Oh god, I did not understood what he was saying!" Zack left for the lab again.

Thalia was fuming. "Lost four men! And another one of our keys! Now is only one left! Geiger can you make more!" Geiger came closer. "Without Mako? No!" Thalia turned to Hawk. "When those other four return go you and them to that ShinRa facility in Modeoheim. I don't care how you do it, but get us Mako! Go!" Hawk left the room, Geiger turned to Thalia. "Why Modeoheim? Why not the lab?" "After our little break in? ShinRa will send troops! No we're safer in Modeoheim. Is further and in the other direction. We are safer over there!" Thalia looked at Geiger who chuckled.

The four were still on the run from a few troops. "We need to lose them!" mumbled Tony, Joe drove. Darryl had told them about Zack. "Yes they "play" their role well, but we can arrive with them on our butt by Thalia! Cloud what are we gonna do?" "I got no i…Darryl what Materia do you have?" "Fire and Healing!" "Tony?" asked Cloud. "Lightning!" "And I Ice!" yelled Joe. "Damned no Earth, I guess Quinn had that! Well then we do this a little more noticeable!" Cloud stood up.

"Be…..Quinn, Lazard gave you…Is Lazard nuts?" groaned Angeal. "No, he's not! We were suppose to be thieves and rebels. But why did Cloud use him?" "What Materia do you have?" asked Genesis. "Earth!" answered Quinn, Genesis nodded. " Ok I guess Thalia's little mission went wrong! They are on the run! With that" Genesis pointed to the summon, who now disappeared "can you stop an army" Quinn bleached "Oh no! They had to kill someone innocent? Lazard why?" Angeal nodded.

"They missed the vehicles? Strange!" Quark turned to Zack. "Be glad or we h…" Zack stopped, then smiled. "What are you smiling at, they got away!" "I smiled because a few people are still alive and I got us another one of those devices. I take a little rest and go back out. Alone!"

"Why did you use that summon. Everyone could see him!" Cloud looked at Thalia. "We had troops on our ass and no Earth. I got rid of them, do you have a problem with that!" "Next time….No I want that summon!" "I don't think so. I stole him I keep him. If you want him you have to kill me!" hissed Cloud, at that moment entered Geiger the room. "Thalia? Oops do I interrupt something?" Thalia turned to Geiger. "What?" "Those papers they brought. Very interesting!" The four exchanged a look. "Interesting?" asked Joe. "Yes. In here it says Mako injections can make humans stronger! We try that! Thalia I need Mako for my keys, try to get a little more!" Thalia nodded, turned to the four and said. "You go tomorrow with Hawk to a place. He knows the way, more you don't need to know." The four left.

"Where is Quinn?" asked Tony as they entered their house. "Still somewhere! Shit!" cussed Joe. "That means we must still…." A hand over his mouth interrupted Darryl "Shut up. Not one word!" "Why Cloud?" asked Tony. "I'm thinking about not doing this mission tomorrow. If Thalia gets what she wants are we dead! Why did she not tell us Quinn is not here yet or where he is?" All stared at Cloud. "You mean?" asked Tony, Cloud nodded. "Yes! Something went wrong at that mission Quinn was on!" Now began Cloud to grin. "And that means Angeal and or Genesis are here! I knew it!" "You knew?" asked Darryl "Well I hoped! That is why I took the sword and they got my message!" "Cloud? Is everything alright with you?" asked Joe timidly, Cloud began to laugh. "Yes, I'm not going nuts! They knew I would not carry that sword if Zack got killed. And they wanted to find out more!"Tony looked at Cloud "I never go on a mission with you again. Next time explain!" "Hey! I did not know if they are here, somewhere or dead! Oh Man!" sighted Cloud.


	20. The secret Mission 3

"You say what?" Thalia looked at the four in front of her. "Either we four stay together or don't go! One of us is gone, to where we don't know! And you send us out barely one day after another mission. Also Thalia, we stay together or we go nowhere except away from you!" Joe crossed his arms, the other nodded. "Well if you like. Hawk take our last three men, two of our helicopters and go!" Thalia left the room, Hawk looked at the four. "Then come! But you listen to me!" At the helicopter wanted to enter the machine the four were in. "No! I got away from those Turks, I fly!" The door slammed close, the man turned to Hawk. "Let them, we need them!" said Hawk and thought _"But only today. Tomorrow we see!"_ The helicopter began the start, watched by three men.

"Cloud you told him you wanted to fly; now you're not. And what are you doing?" asked Tony. "Looking for somet…..Ok! Guys?" Joe and Tony looked at Cloud; Darryl was flying, but asked "What?" "I wanted that we can talk freely. And I told you Angeal and or Genesis might be here!" Joe nodded "Yes, and?" Cloud grinned "They are both here!" "How do you know that?" wondered Tony. "That I like to know too!" said Darryl. "I saw something. Two beams of light. Beams of sun light reflected from the blades of swords!" "Joe if I ever get drunk and want to pick a fight with a SOLDIER please kill me!" Joe stared at Tony. "Huh?" "Damned are they sneaky! And YOU are almost as bad as them! I have to have a talk with Zack!" Cloud began loud to laugh.

Zack had reached the town and investigated that. "I followed their tracks, they must…..Helicopter! The rebels, so they are here!" he thought and sneaked through the woods. Then he stopped again. "Someone watched from here, three men! Who are…..Hm let's see!" Zack followed those new tracks. Soon he heard a voice. "God I hope they will survive. And…." Something appeared in front of Zack's nose. "Got…..Oh our lost puppy. Go back in school and learn how to sneak up on someone." "Hi Genesis, please tell Angeal and Quinn hi from the other!" Genesis lowered the blade. "How do you know?" "What? That Angeal is here? I saw your little lights. And Quinn? He was not with them at the lab. But to tell the truth, I guessed he was here with you!" A chuckle came. "I see, thumps up, Fair! And now we can take care of the rest of those rebels." Angeal left for the town, but turned back to Zack. "Oh I forgot. Your sword is on the way to Modeoheim. I hope you can manage without that!" Zack nodded. "No problem. I only hope Cloud and the other still have to kill no one from our side!" Quinn looked up. "But he called…." "Behamut? I know. He "missed" the vehicles, but got the road. He's really good with Materia." "Oh I know that!" mumbled Genesis.

"Oh boy! This will not be as easy as that lab!" groaned Darryl, all looked out the window. "Yes, the last time I was here at this facility was almost no one here, but that has changed. But….." Cloud began to chuckle. "I think Cloud needs a break!" whispered Tony to Joe. "I heard that! No those are any ShinRa people. Our rebels attack other rebels!" All looked out again. "He's right. Well at least we don't have to worry about hurting our people." sighted Tony, the other nodded. The two helicopters landed, the four had decided to keep quiet who those people were. Hawk looked at all of them "We go in, kill whoever gets in our way, get that Mako and go! Anyone has a problem with that! No? Good! "

"Also, we "lost" them, now what?" Tony peaked around a corner. "Find that Mako, we can't let Thalia have that!" said Darryl, Joe began to cuss. "Shit the way splits. What now?" "Tony! You and Joe! Come Darryl!" Cloud pulled Darryl behind him to the left. "Why I Cloud?" "Tony can, if needed, kill anyone with that power of his. And we have Behamut, Fire and the sword. I say we're evenly matched!" "Ok!" Darryl followed Cloud.

Hawk was angry, he got separated from his man, found only two and they told him they lost the others. Now he and the men arrived at a building. "Careful when we enter. Anyone in a white coat needs to stay alive, at least one!" The men opened the door and went inside. "Looking good! Come guys! That glowing liquid is Mako. I have seen it before!"

"You bastards, Son of bitches! I hate you!" Genesis looked at the angry woman. "Such language! Angeal can I gag her?" Angeal shook his head. "Not yet. One question first. What did do want in Modeoheim?" "Kiss my butt! You come here kill my scientist and aspect me to answer your question? You're nuts!" "Genesis gag her, she will not answer anything! I go look for Zac….." The door slammed open "Mako!" yelled Zack. "What are you talking about?" asked Genesis who was gagging Thalia. "She wanted Mako. We found papers who talk about experiments with Mako!" said now Quinn. "From that lab, I assume. One advice to you Quinn. No use of Materia, Mako makes that stronger!" Quinn nodded.

"Joe look!" Tony pointed. "Hawk! What's he got there?" Tony shrugged. "Don't know! But it glows!" "Here you are!" came a voice from behind them, they turned. "Darryl! Yeah we had a few problems with rebels but we found ours again!" Joe pointed to Hawk, Darryl nodded. "Yes we had do dispose a few too! Where is Hawk going now?" Tony looked back "That must be that Mako! Where is Cloud?" "Coming! The last rebel was a little hard to get rid of. He's cleaning the sword!" "He used the sword?" asked Joe. "Had to. Shooting or calling a Materia in a lab full of chemicals is not a good idea!" Cloud appeared "Wh…." "Hawk got the Mako. We need to get him or at least follow him!" Tony began to run, the other followed. "Darned, they are in the helicopter already and starting!" yelled Joe. "We follow! Darryl you fly!" The four jumped on board.

"Good thing they left the ShinRa helicopter here. At least we could call someone!" said Genesis, Angeal nodded. Quinn and Zack stood next to the machine they were in. Suddenly lifted Zack his head. "A helicopter…no two. But…Angeal?" Angeal came out of the machine, behind him Genesis. "What?" "They're coming, but not together!" Angeal looked up. "I guess they blew their cover. The second hunts the f…..Oh Shit!"

"Cloud look! " Tony pointed "By the helicopter! All of them!" "Guys!" All looked at Darryl "What?" asked Joe. "Hawk! He's getting ready to fire at them!" "Oh no he doesn't!" bellowed Cloud.

"I should never done that! I killed them!" "No Sir you did not! They saved us, but…." "Angeal I gave them that Materia!" "Yes Sir, but…." "Genesis, please shut up!" Lazard looked around "Where is Zack?" "We don't know! He disappeared right after we got here and I'm not looking for him, at least not yet!" Lazard nodded "Sure Angeal. And how is Quinn holding up?" Now answered Genesis. "Wants to quit ShinRa. For right now we talked him into a leave. And sent him off with Reno!" Again nodded Lazard. "And now would you please leave me alone?" The two SOLDIERS left.

Two days later stood Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis in Lazard's office. "I called you because I'm going to quit my job. I made mist….." A scream interrupted him, then the office door opened and a woman stepped in. "Jenny, I asked not be dis…." "I know Sir, but a helicopter landed a while ago on the roof." "A helicopter on the roof, must be the president." Jenny shook her head. "No Sir, the whole building is in alarm. The guards talk about ghosts or rebels!" "Ghosts? There are no…." A loud voice interrupted Angeal. "God darned we know that, get out of our way or….." The people in the office looked at the still open door where now a man came flying through, then they all stared at the door again. "But you are….." "Please Sir don't say dead! We can't hear that anymore. Everyone we met in this building told us that and tried to kill us!" Angeal looked at the men, chuckled and said. "Because WE told them you are dead. How could you survive that explosion?" "Where is Zack?" came a question. "Disappeared right after we got here!" answered Genesis. "You guys explain, I get him!" Cloud disappeared again. "You heard Cloud. Explain!" grinned Genesis.

"If you stay out here any longer will you get sick!" Zack turned. "But…." "Please not that word. No I'm not dead; uh no we're not dead! We survived, all of us." "Buddy how? We saw that huge explosion!" Cloud sat down next to Zack "Yes that explosion! How I did that I don't know! I just know I was pissed. Anyway, that explosion pushed us away, but Darryl managed to get that helicopter back under control. But then we had a tiny problem. "I know your tiny! What problem?" Cloud smiled "A fire on board. We needed to get down and that quick. And as we arrived on foot today at the other helicopters, was no one there! Also took we a helicopter and came here." Now smiled Zack too. "Do the other know you are here?" Now began Cloud to laugh. "Oh yes! The whole ShinRa HQ knows we're back and tried to put us back in the afterlife!" "Huh?" asked Zack. "Zack! Four "dead" people walking around in a building full with troops, now that is what you call chaos! They tried to hinder us to get to Lazard, but we made it!" Zack nodded. "I see! I just….Shit! I thought I watched you die! Now I know how you felt after Tiffany. And we're only friends." Now nodded Cloud. "True! But friendship is a kind of love too! You can be friend with someone you don't like! Now come the other worry about you!" Cloud stood up and gave Zack his hand. Zack took it and let Cloud pull him up. "Buddy, where is my sword?" asked Zack. "In the helicopter on top of the HQ!" "On top of where?" "The HQ, we landed there. We thought it may be easier to walk down 18 stories than 52 up. It came to our mind it would not be easy to get to Lazard!" Now began Zack to laugh. "You guys make never anything easy! Let's go!" The two young men left the cliff in front of Midgar.


	21. Test the second

**A sneaky Lazard together with the Chaos Team? Yep, it can happen. So read and laugh.**

"Are they nuts? Three tests in one day!" complained at voice. "Should be a cinch! Materia we are good in, with our training! Shooting we can handle and the…..What is that for a test? " Darryl how…Joe did you ever hear of one like that?" "Nope Cloud, never heard about that! Tony you?" Tony shook his head; the five stood in front of their class and looked at the paper that they had been handed. Tony thought about that, went to another man and returned shortly. "No one knows what that is! Strange!"

The next morning took the instructor his class to the trainings field. "Oh look, Materia training!" whispered Quinn. "Yo! Newlies!" grinned Joe as a flame got away. The instructor saw that and said. "We train over there!" and thought _"Or we're dead_!" As the class assembled again, raised a man his hand. "Sir! This one test, what is that? No one has heard of that before!" The instructor looked at the men standing in front of him. "To tell the truth? I never heard about that either. Came from the top! We just got told no one can fail in that, but….how do I say that. It tests how you react in certain situations!" A laughter came from the class; the instructor looked for the person responsible. "Strife! And what is so funny about that?" "Nothing Sir!" Cloud tried to get his face under control.

After the training ended, asked Quinn on their way back to the building. "Why did you laugh earlier Cloud as the instructor told us….." "Quinn they try to test…..No wait, remember our secret mission and the ones before that?" Quinn and the other nodded. "So and now explain to me with what situation they can come up with, we did not have yet. I mean, half of the HQ troops tried to kill us!" Darryl giggled. "Oh right! You were dead twice, we once, were rebels and thieves, broke in a lab or two, put a hole in the planet, no two, had special training with the SOLDIERS and changed a few people into frogs. Yep, they have the problem not we!" Then said Joe dryly. "And don't forget our "Cat"!" Now began all to laugh.

The day of the tests came and the instructor took his class to the trainings field. A man waited there for them. "Who are Leary, Strife, Water, Lewis and Dark?" asked he, the instructor turned. "Those five over there. Why?" The man said grinning "You five! Come with me!" The five exchanged a look, this man was some kind of high ranking officer. So they followed him to the side. "I heard from you. And…..well, I put it this way. If you are this evening still in one piece did you pass the test, if the other get you did they pass!" "Sir?" asked Quinn, the man chuckled. "When the other classes arrive starts a hunt, a hunt for you. Don't worry the guns are only loaded with paint balls, but the Materia is real."Now asked Joe "And we can do ANYTHING to survive?" The man nodded. "Yes, but try not to kill anybody!" Tony nodded. "We try! But do we get a head start at least?" Again nodded the man. "Yes five minutes!" "Five minutes! Should be enough! Sir do we have to stay confined to one place?" asked now Cloud. "No do whatever you need to do to escape us!" said the man. "Yes Sir!" that came from all five.

"Darryl, do you want some of that chicken?" "No thanks Cloud! Anyone want something from this cake?" Tony shook his head "Nope, I found the Jell-O! Joe please pass me the whipped cream!" "Guys, what is that?" "Try it Joe then you know!" said now Quinn. Joe looked out the window. "Look it's getting dark, should we go back out. I guess we passed the test!" Now looked the other to the window too. "I guess you're right! But better careful, they might are pissed!" said Darryl "Darryl! We have enough Materia here to get rid of the rest of the classes. Only too bad, nobody has Frog!" said Joe. "Sais who? I have him! But I did not use him yet!" Tony giggled "Why Cloud? 15 frogs on our field should look nice!" Cloud chuckled "I know, but I though Sleep was good too!" Quinn nodded "Yes it was quite a sight! Come we look for our instructor. Do we clean up?" "No! When we tell them where we were do we have to do this as a punishment anyway!" said Cloud. The five left the small kitchen.

"Where is everyone? I thought we meet here!" Tony stared at the empty field. "Either they cheating or….." Joe began to laugh. "Are lost looking for us. Come we search for someone who knows all about that test!" Cloud said. ""Also Lazard office, I bet he came up with this. Oh man, again without invitation!"

"No signs whatsoever of them?" asked Lazard, the other officer nodded. "No and we lost more than ¾ of the classes. Either to shots, Sleep or fights!" "What no frogs? They behaved themselves! I told you those five are too good for this, but you wanted it this way." chuckled Lazard. "I heard, but…." The door to the office opened and Jenny stepped in and behind her. "Oh finally you came. Guys I'm disappointed from you!" "Sir?" asked Quinn surprised, Lazard began to laugh. "I was hoping for at least one frog!" Cloud chuckled "Then we did not disappoint you. We weren't sure if the test was done or he" Cloud pointed to the officer "cheated. In this building are now…Moment, oh yes 25 frogs!" The officer stared at the laughing Lazard. "They did not!" Still laughing said Lazard "Oh yes they did! The last time they came to my office without invitation had we quite a few men with bruises and other injuries! And now why are you here?" Joe answered. "Where are the others? The field was empty!" The officer said. "Looking for you! Where were you all this time?"

Quinn answered. "After we got the guns went we to the hangars!" Now said Joe. "Then as we got our first Materia went we to our room!" Now looked Lazard to Tony, who was grinning. "Then we went swimming!" answered Tony, now grinned Lazard too. Darryl took the word. "And after we got the rest of the Materia went we to the SOLDIERS trainings hall. Now we had Manipulation too! Sir that new program, cool!" Lazard's grin disappeared. "Finally we were hungry! Sir don't worry, we did not break anything at the trainings hall!" said now Cloud. The officer stared at the five. "You went where? To the SOL…."

The door slammed open, Angeal stormed in the room "Sir we…..Oh just the ones I was looking for! Are… " Lazard lifted a hand. "They're excused! I gave them the challenge, I should know better. Cloud please give Angeal the Frog Materia!" Angeal groaned. "Lazard I told you this test is no good idea. Strife how many?" "25 Sir! You find them mostly at the doors!" Angeal left, Lazard looked at the five. "Anyone from you get hurt?" Darryl lifted his hand. "I Sir, but after the Materia. So no Problem!"

The other officer looked at the five. "I quit! I never heard of something like that. Men this young can beat the best of my men!" Tony asked "Your men? We never saw you here before!" Lazard stood up. "He's from another trainings facility. The other four classes were his, I told him our are better, but no he did not believe me!" The other man glared at Lazard and left the room. Now turned Lazard to the five. "I thank you! He's an ass. Just because I'm from the slums of Midgar makes me in his eyes to a person second class. His parents were rich and bought him his way up. He wanted my job, but I knew I can depend on you! Tell you what, how about three days of vacation for you? Ok?" The five looked at each other "Ok, but could you please add that we don't have to clean the officers kitchen Sir? The food there tastes much better!" asked Tony. Laughing nodded Lazard.


	22. ShinRa under attack

**And now a little action, I had the chaos team in almost every situation, this time….. Just read the story, but please until the end or will hate me. Have fun.**

Tony sat in the class and tried to make sense out of the instruction in front of him. Next to him sat Quinn and looked at the paper as when they would bite him any second. Tony looked to the front. There sat Cloud and scratched his neck, also was he lost too. Only Darryl was working, he must understood the instructions. Then Darryl looked up, said "Oops!" yelled "Out! Everyone out!" and ran. The teacher looked up, heard the beeping and followed the class who already left the room. After a while as nothing happened peeked the teacher his head in the door and then turned. "Leary, I guess you messed up with the wire! Thank god or we had a few destroyed desk!" Then the teacher mumbled "Teaching them how to build bombs, a really great idea!" Then a small explosion happened. "I thought I got it right! Sorry Sir!" The teacher groaned. "Leary. You…..oh forget it!"

"A week no class! I wonder what they are going to do with us!" The four were together with the class back to the HQ, the class was held in an outside building. "Darryl, they find something to do for us." said Tony, Quinn nodded "Yes going on missions like Joe and other fun stuff!" The guard at the gate stopped them. "Password!" "Huh? We're infantry, since when do we need a password?" asked Cloud, the guard sighted "Since this morning two "infantry" men got in here, tried to kill a few people and escaped! So do you have a password?" The teacher stepped up. "No we don't. We had class. Call La…" now began the teacher to grin. "Or you believe me that those four a part of the chaos team. And if they want to get in will they get in!" The guard stepped back and stuttered "But…but Sir! I heard what they did. Ok you can go in!" The teacher nodded "Ok class come!" then turned to the four. "Well at least you're good as a key to open every door!" The whole class began to laugh.

Cloud laid on his stomach on his bed and read a book. "Darryl? One question!" Darryl looked up; he and Cloud were alone in the room. Joe was still on mission and Quinn had guard duty. He came over "What Cloud?" "This bomb here! What would happen if we build this one?" Darryl looked at the instructions in the book. "Whoa! Then we need to find a new place to live. Stupid idea to use Mako in a bomb, like Materia it makes it stronger. Where in the world did you get that book?" Cloud looked at the book "I got it from our library! I wonder if they know that something like this is in there! I bring it back next week." He put the book in his nightstand, then took the papers they had been given the week before. "Oh here I made the mistake!" Darryl looked to where Cloud pointed "Oh you too?"

A man stepped in the room and went to Joe's closet. "Hey! Wh….Oh god he's dead?" The man looked at Darryl "Dead? No not jet!" Cloud jumped of the bed. "Where is he? We want to see him, we're his friends!" yelled he. "No! Your friend? Stay put!" the man left the room "Stay put? Is he nuts? Come Cloud!" Two seconds later was the room empty. Five minutes later entered two men the room. "Say he's their friend. A….Now where are they? I told them to stay put!" The second man groaned. "You are kidding right? If you don't tie them down…" A ring interrupted "Angeal h…..Oh good. I'm coming!" Angeal turned to the man. "A tip! Next time knock them out!" Angeal left, but the man heard still "Telling them to stay put. As if they ever listen!"

Lazard looked at the two young men in front of him. "Sir, they told us we can't see Joe! If he's d…." Lazard interrupted Darryl. "He's not at the hospital!" That took them by surprise. "Not, but Sir! That man told us he's dying!" asked now Cloud, Lazard sighted. "He got it wrong! He's not dying, but…." Now asked Darryl again. "But what Sir?" Lazard answered quietly. "Broke in to one of our facilities, killed two men, tried to blow up the place and no! Before you ask he was not undercover! He got caught, admitted everything and will be executed next week!" Cloud and Darryl sank in the next chairs. "Joe executed? Sir!" whispered Darryl, Lazard nodded. "Yes. There is nothing I can do. That order came from the president. And no one is allowed to see him. I called Angeal he will take you back!" The two nodded silently.

Quinn stood at the gate together with the other guard. A truck drove up, Quinn stopped him. "Password!" The driver looked at Quinn. "Ok I wrote that down, they change every day. Can I get out I got it in my back pocket?" Quinn nodded, now the second guard came too and watched the driver get out. Then everything went black for Quinn.

In the room was Tony now too. "Joe a rebel, that's nuts!" mumbled he, Darryl had told him about what happened. "Yes but Lazard told us that, so…." An alarm interrupted Cloud "Oh god, what now?" All stormed to the door and looked out. A man came running by "We're under attack! Everyone weapons ready, quick!" "Attack?" Tony looked around "Who are we watching out for?" Cloud shrugged. "If someone points a gun at you, kill him!" mumbled he and got his weapon.

"Someone tried to get in the HQ through our gate? I wonder…." "Genesis it's not them this time. I think that are rebels. Damned and this building is way too big to find them. And only you and I are here!" A grin went up in Angeal's face "Ok then we let them to come to us. You Lazard, I the labs!" Genesis nodded, the two men took off.

Tony stormed around a corner. "Hey do you kn…..Oh no you're not!" Darryl arrived too and watched a man fly through the air. "One of them? Did you kill him?" Tony shrugged "I hope not. Under stress do I have still problems with my control! Let's check him!" Then Tony looked back "Where is Cloud?" Darryl looked too. "Damned I guess he went the other way. Well he will be ok, I feel sorry whoever attacks him right now!" The man on the ground groaned. "He's alive! We can ask him….Strange he wears a uniform!"

A man came running, Cloud lifted his gun. "Don't shoot!" yelled the man "I'm on your side! I found out what they want. I caught one of them, they want to kill Lazard!" Cloud grinned "Then come! I know a shortcut!"

Tony and Darryl still sat next to the man as another man arrived. "What….Oh you got one of them." The instructor came closer. "But that is…..What is going on here? Why did you attack him?" "Hey he tried to shoot me!" yelled Tony, then his eyes grew big. "Manipulation!" Darryl and the instructor looked at him "Come again?" "Darryl our test! We got those men in the trainings hall to let us in the simulator! Those rebels have Manipulation!" The instructor bleached. "Oh god! No one can resist that! We must evacuate the building!" "How? We don't even know who's still on our side!"yelled Darryl. "We three stay together! Come!" the instructor left, the two followed.

Around the next corner they saw a man. "Angeal! Thank god you're h….Angeal?" Darryl looked at the SOLDIER who drew his sword. "Angeal we're not under control of thos…." began the instructor. "But he is! Out the way!" screamed Tony, Angeal landed on the ground. Tony panted "I'm tired. Quick, he will be back on his feet soon!" The three ran for their lives, behind them stood Angeal back up.

Lazard looked up as two men stormed in his office. "What…" "Sir they want you. Sorry we thought…" Cloud stopped as the other man lifted his gun, but a shot never came. "God, he was one of them! Thanks Cloud! What?" Cloud looked at the man on the ground. "He's one of us!" mumbled he, then said louder. "Sir we have a problem!" Lazard stared at him "I noticed that!" Cloud shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Someone has Manipulation! He's in my class!" "Shit! Come we leave! Uh Cloud?" Cloud stopped "What Sir?" Lazard opened a closed. "Give me the gun! Take that!" Cloud grinned and got his sword. "But try not to kill anyone, please! We don't know who is who!" Cloud nodded, the two men left the office. Shortly after opened the door again, a man looked in and left again.

"Is he still behind us?" panted Tony, Darryl looked over his shoulder. "He's gone! Thank god!" Now all stopped to catch their breath. "What do they want here? I mean they break in get everyone under their control, but what is their goal. Kill everyone?" asked Tony. "Either that or they look for something special. The labs? No one can get in there without a key card. What else is here?" asked the instructor. "Our library! There a books about our weapons, strategies and…..Bombs!" said Darryl, remembering the book from Cloud. "Yes a few of those and ShinRa has problems. Come we go to the library!"

Lazard and Cloud had come up with the same solution and arrived at the library. "Sir get inside, lock up and please stay put! I get help!" "Who you going to get?" asked Lazard, Cloud answered "Our SOLDIERS, we need them. Who is here?" Lazard thought "Only Genesis and Angeal, but where in this building. No idea!" Cloud nodded "I find them or they find me! Good luck Sir!" Cloud disappeared to the left, now came voices from the right. Lazard raised the gun. "Who's there? Stop or I sh…." "Sir don't shoot! We're still sane!" Three men arrived. "Oh you! You just missed Cloud. He's looking for Angeal and Genesis!" The instructor stared at Lazard and bleached. "Then we better hope he does not find Angeal!" Lazard looked at all of them "What are y…..Hell no! SOLDIERS TOO? They can be manipulated? We never tried that!" "Well now you know!" mumbled Tony.

Cloud peeked around a bend. "Only one man? Wh….." A grin went up in Cloud's face as he saw something _"Got ya!"_ he thought.

The four at the library listened to the noises in the building. "It's quieter than before. Whoa!" Darryl stepped back from the door. "What Darryl?" asked Lazard, Darryl pointed to the door. "Swords. Someone is fighting with swords out there! Genesis! He must came and either he or Cloud or both of them fighting with Angeal!" Lazard stepped to the door. "If Angeal wins, will keep him this door not from killing us! Here we go!" Lazard opened the door. "Genesis and Angeal! Cloud is not here!" whispered Tony. "At least one of them is still on our side. Thank g…." Darryl stopped as Angeal took a hit and went on his knees. He spotted the group and yelled. "Back inside! He's …." Genesis turned "My power knocked Angeal back to his senses. Oh shit we're dead!" whispered Tony. Genesis jumped toward them, then a blue something hit Genesis and flung him in a wall. He landed on the floor and never got up. Now all looked to the man, who stared in total disbelieve at Genesis. "How did I do that?" mumbled he, then came a shot. Now that man ended on the floor too. "Quinn no! Wh…Oh you too!" Lazard stared now at the fourth body on the floor "Tony! My god!"

Lazard, the instructor and four young men watched four other men. "Look he got Genesis!" giggled a voice. "Yep but now, no Zack is out too!" came another voice. "Angeal is waiting! Clever move. Oops got him too!" grinned Lazard, the instructor nodded. "He's strong! Stronger than you Tony!" Tony nodded. "True, but his only works with a sword! Strange!" A giggle made them look back in the glass hall. "What are they doing now? Oh they attack tog…Everyone back!" All men jumped away, the window exploded. "Sorry Lazard, sorry guys!" yelled a voice, Lazard stepped to the opening "Enough! Or I have no hall left. Genesis I said enough!" Lazard began to laugh. "Genesis you need to listen. If he has a sword or Materia leave him alone!" Genesis looked up from the floor to Lazard, nodded then turned to Cloud. "Sorry should not done that!" Angeal and Zack who still sat on the floor too grinned. "Yep, we knew better!"spotted Zack and Angeal said still grinning "Yes twice is enough!"

Lazard now turned to the other two men. "I wonder if you have a power to." The instructor bleached "Better not or our building is in danger again! But at least we got the whole chaos team back!" Joe nodded. "Yes after Cloud manipulated that rebel to tell him and everyone else the truth about what happen got I my life back!" "And you found that Healing Materia in time to safe Angeal and Cloud, so I did not became a murderer either. Thank god a happy end!" said Quinn, Lazard thought. _"Yes a happy end for some, but not the one who got killed by this attack!"_


	23. We have fun!

**And now a little crossover of two games. At Kalm in the inn mentioned Cloud the letters he found in Tifa's room. The first one is from that store owners boy and the second? Well I never got who exactly wrote that one. (If someone knows that and I did a mistake, apologize I right now) I thought Cloud sent that one, so now I add Tifa in my stories, but only as a photo. And an old/new Materia and other old/new stuff.**

Darryl wandered through the HQ with three letters in his hand. "Ok I live in their room, but playing mail man? I'm infantry!" thought he and pushed the door to his room open. "Guys I h…..Where are they? First I have guard duty, then Jenny makes me do her work and now…Ok I put them on their beds and see where they are!" Darryl did this and left the room again in search of his friends.

"Guys, T….Now where are they?" the young man looked at the empty room and noticed the letters on the beds. "Darned looks like they are gone for a while! Now where could they be? Oh I know, I look in arrest!" This young man left the room too.

"I have orders…RENO! I kill you, sends me to an empty room! I knew he was only joking!" The infantry man closed the door and again was there only an empty room at the HQ.

Quinn stood in front of a table and carefully poked a yellow ball with one finger. "Sir what is this for one?" he asked a man. "We don't know! It looks like it can do nothing!" "Nothing?" came the question from Tony, now stepped Joe closer. "But all Materia can do something!" he said, the man nodded "I know, but not this one!" Now stepped Lazard together with Genesis in the room. "I see our test subjects are here!" "Sir?" asked Quinn. "You see, we found this Materia by the rebels. We don't know what that is and like to find that one out!" A chuckle came "Sir you sure?" Lazard turned to the questionnaire. "Not really, but we have too. An unknown Materia in the hands of rebels. That is asking for trouble." Now looked Lazard at all of them. "Only four, where is Darryl?" Tony answered "Guard duty, should be done by now!" Lazard nodded "Ok, but I think you four and Genesis should be enough. Thank you Tseng, I take them now with me!" The six men left the building.

"It can do nothing! I never heard from one like that!" Genesis stood next to Tony and glared at the yellow Materia, Tony grinned. "Me neither, but at least nothing can break with one like that!" Now stepped Cloud next to the two, Joe and Quinn brought the other Materia to Lazard. Cloud said. "Strange thing! Oh wait a minute, Lazard can we try one more thing?" Lazard looked up. "What? It can do nothing!" but he noticed Genesis and Cloud whispered, then nodded Genesis and said. "Here! But don't break it!" Cloud grinned, nodded, but a few seconds later complained. "It can't be! Even that did not work. Here Genesis still in one piece!" He handed Genesis his sword and left to pick up the Materia. "Stupid thing!" Cloud looked up and noticed that Genesis was grinning.

"You still owe me for the frog!" Lazard yelled "Genesis! Don't!" "What? He has no sword or a working Materia. The revenge is mine!" Cloud stared at the advancing SOLDIER and thought _"Oh boy, if I had a sword or Materia would he not do this!"_ then Genesis had reached him. Genesis grabbed Cloud, flew through the air and yelled as he landed. "How….Hey, you can do this only with a sword! How did you do this?" Cloud sat on the ground too, stared at Genesis, then at the Materia and started to laugh. "This Materia! It can learn! It learns the skills of others! Sorry Genesis, your revenge has to wait a little longer!"

Quinn still stared at the scene. "An enemy skills Materia? That could be deadly!" Lazard nodded "Oh yes! And that is why I get that! Cloud give it to me! Genesis leave him alone, at least today!" Genesis sighted "Yes Sir! Strife I'll get…Oh forget it, I don't want to anymore. Let's get this over with a drink, got leave this weekend?" Cloud nodded "Yes and sorry about that!" Lazard stared after the two, who now walked next to each other. _"Those two in Midgar together? Oh help"_ he thought. Tony and the other followed the two, still chuckling.

In the HQ in the meantime had Darryl given up, his friends were nowhere to be found. Now he arrived back at the room to find a man on one of the beds. "Zack? What….Oh you too?" Zack sat up and grinned. "If you mean I was looking for them, yes then me too! And a man came looking while I was here, I sent him away. But he said Tseng were looking for them too and I think that is where they are." Darryl stepped in. "Then we know where they are." Voices and chuckles were heard, then the door opened "That was great! Oh hi Zack, hi Darryl!" said Quinn "And where were you and what was great?" asked Darryl, Joe answered "Genesis revenge on Cloud!" Zack stared at Joe. "You think that is funny?" Now entered Tony the room "Yep!" Zack and Darryl looked at each other. "They're nuts!" Now came another voice "Nope!" "Oh you're still alive!" said Zack, Cloud nodded and managed to keep a straight face. "What did he do?" asked Darryl "Attacked Cloud while he was unarmed!" said Quinn. "I bet Lazard will add you to the program soon if you survived tha…." Zack stopped and looked at the four who were bent over with laughter. "Ok and now you tell me what so funny is or I sent you to the hospital, but to the nut wing!" Still laughing began Cloud to talk.

Zack grinned. "And he invited you for a drink? Then he must have forgiven you. But watch out Cloud, Genesis knows places I've never been. You might still end up in the hospital, but with alcohol poisoning!" Cloud laughed. "O well, there I was once before. Remember?" Zack pulled the pillow out behind him and Joe became that in his face as Cloud ducked. "HEY!" Joe grabbed his pillow and Darryl ended with that one. The last pillow that flew through the air landed in the hallway. "I see! But better as Materia!" came a voice, all looked to the door. "Hi Genesis!" giggled Tony. "Who was that?" Quickly pointed all to one man. This time hit the pillow the target. "Darned! I should use a pillow for my revenge a long time ago! Come Zack, Lazard wants to see us!" Genesis left, Zack followed still laughing.

In the room picked Cloud the pillow from the floor. "That was not nice guys. But at least he got his revenge now!" Still grinning nodded the other; Quinn laid back on his bed and heard something. He looked "Oh a letter!" Darryl nodded. "Yes I brought them!" "Them?" asked Joe. "Yes! You have one too and you too Cloud! I put them on your beds!" Quinn lifted his head, even he or Darryl had gotten letters before, Cloud had not. Cloud looked around, found the letter and picked it up. "Oh!" he said softly. "From whom is it, your mother?" asked Joe, Cloud shook his head. "No someone I grew up with!" he opened the envelope and took the pages out. Something fell out of the envelope; Tony noticed that and picked it up. "She looks nice!" he said. "SHE?" now jumped Joe and Quinn to Tony.

"Who's that?" asked Joe after taking one look at the picture. "My neighbor! I mean we grew up next to each other. Gimme that!" Cloud tried to get the picture back. "Next vacation we go to your hometown and you introduce me to her!" joked Quinn, but drew back as Cloud hissed. "No way! I never go back there. And now gimme that!" Tony handed Cloud the picture. "Here sorry!" Darryl looked at Cloud. "But your mother lives there. Don't you want to see her again?" Cloud sighted "I have my reasons, please don't ask ok? And before you nerve me, her name is Tifa and she's a year and a half younger than me. So hands off you two, you're way too old for her!" Soon a discussion over the picture was going on. And three days later wrote Cloud a letter.

A week later came Darryl reading in the room, stopped and said loud. "Shit!" and slumped on his bed. Joe and Cloud who were in the room looked at him. "Shit? What happened?" Darryl looked up. "Dimitry marries! Father wants me to come home for that!" Joe nodded "And what is that bad about that?" "I don't want to go. You don't know my father! I bet he already looked for a girl for me! He's that way. That is why Dimitry left und I tried too, well I ended here as I run away!" Darryl lowered his head, Cloud nodded. "Could be a problem! But you're only there for the….Oh wait, I give you a girlfriend!" Darryl raised his head "Huh? Are you losing your mind?" Cloud grinned. "No, Tifa's picture. Take it with you. But I want that back ok?" Darryl beamed. "You would do that? Sure I keep it safe! I go and ask for leave, then I write father." He stormed out the room.

"You know it's funny!" said Joe "I know he is not 15 yet, but I never saw him with a girl. Well I guess he is still a kid inside!" Cloud looked at Joe. "_He has to tell them. Slowly they notice. After the wedding need I talk to Darryl one more time!"_ he thought and sighted.

Joe, Quinn and Cloud had leave, Darryl was still at the wedding and the three sat in a bar in Midgar. "Cloud? As you went to sector 1, what did you do down there? I mean aside from adopting a monster?" asked Quinn, Cloud chuckled. "I heard about a place where you can buy all kinds of stuff and was looking for it!" Joe looked up. "And did you found that?" Cloud nodded. "Yes I did! Why?" Quinn and Joe exchanged a look. "This is boring here. Show us that place!" Soon were the three in the train and stood an hour later in a store. "This is…." Joe looked around "Cloud this is amazing. Quinn look! Guns and…." Joe went to a cabin.

Quinn chuckled "Now we lost him Cloud! Cloud?" Quinn turned to see Cloud in front of a shelf filled with books. Quinn stepped next to Cloud. "What…..Oh that is beautiful!" whispered Quinn, as he spotted an old book. "I know! I'm saving for that. For mom!" Quinn looked at Cloud. "What is it?" he asked. "A cook book, at least 100 years old. Mom loves to cook, I know she will like it! One more year and I can buy that. He keeps it until then for me!" he pointed to a man; Quinn looked around and then back at Cloud. Even they were friends had Cloud never talked about his home. Quinn wondered, but thought Cloud was many in ShinRa, not getting along with his family. "_One day I ask you, but not tonight!_" thought Quinn and went to a cabin filled with jewelry.

"Cloud come here!" Cloud stepped next to Quinn. "What?" Quinn pointed "Look at that!" he pointed to a ring. "Looks strange, you like that?" Quinn nodded. "Yes my uncle in Mideel collects rings! He has about 50 and he would like that one!" Quinn got the owner of the place. "How much is that ring?" Quinn pointed. "Oh I'm not selling that one! They say it is cursed!" now stared the owner to the laughing Quinn. "A cursed ring? There is no such thing! Please I want that for my uncle, his birthday is coming up!" The man looked at Quinn, nodded and said. "Fine! 1000 gil, my last offer and you tell him about the curse!" Quinn nodded. "I get the money in three weeks, please keep it until then!" The man looked from him to Cloud "A friend of yours?" Cloud nodded, then said the man. "Ok he vouched for you!" then he disappeared. "Huh? You did what?" Cloud began to laugh. "After Tiffany was I here often, I did not feel like having fun too much. And I helped him in the store!" Quinn nodded "You and I must have a long talk. I don't know you even you're my friend. You're sometimes like a locked door!" Cloud began to grin. "I look for the key! Come we rescue Joe, those guns are too expensive!" The three left the store two hours later, Joe was still complaining.

Now they were on the way to the train station. "I'm thirsty. Look a ba…." Joe stopped and stared at the place. "No way! They should be erased! Why does ShinRa nothing against that!" Quinn and Cloud looked at the bar. "What you got against that one? L….." Joe turned and hissed. "If you step in a place like this are we no more friends!" Cloud said now. "Joe what is it? You acting strange, is that a whore house or what?" Joe looked back at the bar. "Kind of….But…" Two men stepped out the bar. "Oh!" said Quinn. "I see what you mean Joe. But is none of our business!" Joe said "ShinRa should get rid of them!" "And why you think so? They hurt no one, leave them alone!" Joe stared at Cloud "What did you say?" "You heard me! Did those two hurt you ever?" Joe shook his head. "No, but…." "No buts! We like girls and they don't. So what?" Quinn stared at his friends. "Guys don't fight! We ju…." Joe stepped in front of Cloud. "That is unnatural! I think they need to disappear and all who protects them with them!" The next second landed Joe on the street. "Cloud! " Quinn stared at Cloud. "NO ONE and I mean no one has to go away just he's different. Believe me I know that!" Cloud stormed off. "Joe you're an ass!" Joe looked after Cloud. "What is wrong with him?" Quinn looked at Joe. "It must have something to do with his past! You're an idiot. Come we go back!" Joe and Quinn arrived at their room "He's not here!" said Joe. "Darned! I….I apologize to him!" he mumbled as he saw Quinn's look. The two went to bed.

The next morning opened the door, Quinn lifted his head. "Darryl? You are back already? I th….What's wrong?" Darryl looked around "Where's Cloud?" Now sat Joe up. "We had a fight last night! I guess he will be back later!" Darryl looked at Joe. "A fight? About what?" Joe sighted and told what happened. "But why he reacted like this I don't kn….." Joe looked at Darryl who groaned and sat down on the next bed. "What? Are you nuts now too?" "You're an ass Joe! A really big ass!" whispered Darryl, Joe stared at him. ""And why….." "If your brother was one, would you kill him?" hissed Darryl, Joe shook his head. "No of course not! He would be still my brother!" Now smirked Darryl. "And Cloud? Would you hate him if he was like that?" "No but Cloud is not that way! Or is he?" Now groaned Quinn "Joe! Remember Tiffany!" "Right! So what are you telling me Darryl?" Darryl stood up. "No not Quinn or Cloud, but I! And Cloud knows it! Since Costa del Sol! And now you know why he reacted like that!" Darryl stormed out the room "Oh Shit! Darryl wait!" Joe ran out the door after Darryl, Quinn just stared at the door and then left too.

Joe finally caught up with Darryl. "Please stop! Darryl I'm sorry! Now stay put I…..I need your help!" Darryl stopped, turned and asked "My help? By what? Remember I'm someone who…:" "Stop it please! I'm sorry I said that. Please come to the roof of the outside class. There no one can hear us. Please!" Daryl looked at Joe, nodded and soon sat the two on the roof. "And now we are here! Now tell me why you need my help!" Joe sighted. "Well, remember as you started to yell at me?" Darryl nodded. "Yes but…" "The first question you asked me?" Darryl thought "Yes I asked you…Oh!" Joe nodded "You struck gold with that one. He is! And because of that told I him I can love him anymore, I said to him what I told Cloud last night. Now hates me my brother!" Darryl nodded. "Tell him!" Joe stared at Darryl "I can't, I told him even more than I did Cloud!" "Tell him! He will believe you and if not tell him about me. That I'm your friend. Am I still or not?" Joe nodded "Yes. I hope after what I said and done! You're no other person then you were before, well a little. But still Darryl, my friend!" Darryl smiled "And now for another shock! You know another one!" Joe looked at Darryl, thought and groaned. "Damned am I stupid! I hate them and have two as friends! Tony? Right?" Darryl nodded. "Yes! Also talk with your brother!" Joe smiled now too. "I will and if he is an ass about that! Though shit! I have my friends. And now I go and look for Cloud to apologize to him too!"

"You don't need to!" came a voice, both startled. "Damned Cloud you almost gave me a heart attack! Please don't sneak up like that again!" "I sneaked up? Joe go back in class and learn how to pay attention to your surroundings. I sat up here all the time!" Cloud grinned from the old watchtower. "Hi Cloud!" said Darryl, Joe sighted "I apologize Cloud! I was an ass!" Cloud jumped from the tower "Accepted! Where is Quinn?" Darryl chuckled "Looking for us I guess! Joe and I stormed out the room and you never came! Poor Quinn, everyone runs away from him! We find him!" The three left the roof.

"We met him nowhere! Strange!" Darryl pushed the door to their room open. "Look who's coming back! I got tired of looking for you, so I thought I wait here for you all." The three looked at Quinn who laid on his bed, now he sat up. "I guess you two talked?" he pointed at Joe and Darryl, they nodded. "Good! And now to you!" Now pointed Quinn to Cloud. "Your reaction to that picture was strange! In that store, the book…I mean, why would you tell us you never go home and save for a book to send it to your mother. That makes no sense! Oh no! Joe the door!" Joe slammed the door close in front of Clouds nose. "Talk or I get you drunk! Then you will talk!"

Cloud stared at the closed door, then began to talk. "I was only in trouble back at home! The other kids never liked me; I did not like them either. I always got into fights. Then an accident happened, I got blamed for that one too!" Now turned Cloud. "Tifa, she got hurt and was in a coma for a week! Then I…..I liked her, she was different from the other kids, she never teased me. I asked her to meet me in the fall as I was 14. I had heard about the great Sephiroth, I wanted to be like him. Then I thought would all respect me finally. That was the reason I left home, my only reason!" Cloud sat down on his bed. "Cloud, but that is no reason not to home again!" said Quinn. "Oh yes it is! I gave a promise and I can't keep that!" whispered Cloud. "A promise? What to own ShinRa?" "No Joe! Just to be a SOLDIER and one day famous!" "Joe!" a hand slapped Joe. "Hey Darryl I know! Sorry Cloud, but" now chuckled Joe "Here in ShinRa are you famous. We all are, with our record!"

A tiny smile showed in Cloud's face "I know! But guys, Zack does not know anything about that. Please don't tell him!"! Quinn shook his head "We won't, don't worry! But I bet he would understand too!" Cloud nodded. "Maybe, but I can try again in a year! And I want to pass the test on my own not because Zack helped me!" The other three nodded. "And what exactly was the promise you gave and to whom? Tell Cloud I'm nosy!" Cloud looked at Darryl "That when I'm famous and she in need of help I will come and rescue her! I know it sounds terrible, but she was only 13 back then!" "Tifa? She was the one?" asked Quinn, Cloud nodded. "Yep, she was!" Joe giggled "I love to meet her one day!" "Why? I told you she's too young for you!" Joe began to laugh "No not that for! But you kept quiet about that all this time; she must be some kind of girl!" Now smiled Cloud. "Oh yes, that she is!"

"Oh your picture! Here" Daryl handed Cloud the photo. "And why are you back already?" asked Quinn Darryl. "Father! He nerves! In a few weeks turn I 15 and he wants to throw a party. With my family, friends and my girl!" "Opps sorry!" mumbled Cloud, Darryl grinned "Is ok! I told him no thanks! And now he's pouting! I mean mine and Tony's birthdays come up and yours is in 5 month Cloud!" Cloud nodded "Yes at the 11." Darryl talked again. "So I told him we all celebrate ours together and now he is pissed. But to tell you the truth, it was too cold for me up there. I was freezing my ass off!" First all stared at Darryl, then they began to laugh. "Ok I ask my parents if we can come! Darryl how about that?" "Mideel? Never been there! Cool Joe, we do that! Uh is it warm there?" Joe almost fell of his bed for laughter "We live in the jungle; of course it is warm there!" A voice came. "I never saw snow!" Now all turned to Cloud. "Don't look like that at me! I never was on top of the mountains, in Niebelheim had we only rain and mist! One day I like to see snow!" "Believe me you don't!" said Darryl and stood up. "Well one thing is fun in the snow!" "What?" asked Quinn. "A snowball fight! And that goes like that!" Darryl grabbed his pillow and threw that.

"I wonder if they are back from their leave yet. Zack do you know why Lazard wants them?" "Said something about a mission to…..Where was that again? Oh yes Cosmo Canyon!" the first man opened a door and got hit by something. "And who was that this time?" yelled he, Zack thought he must die as three more pillows hit Genesis and four voices said "WE!"Zack fled laughing. He better told Lazard they would not be able to go. Genesis revenge would be terrible.

Lazard stared at the sight. "And what are you call this?" The five men looked at each other. "Winter?" said one of them. Lazard caught one of the still flying feathers and said dryly. "I see! Then get yourselves some shovels and clean up the "snow"! Oh you too Genesis!" "But Sir!" "Hey!" complained Darryl "You killed our pillows with that sword of yours!" Lazard raised an eyebrow. "You did what Genesis?" "Sir they were four and I al….." Genesis stopped as Lazard began to laugh. "Oh boy, now I heard it all! A SOLDIER first class kills pillows just because he loses a pillow fight!" Lazard left "If he says it like that sou….." Genesis turned. "Come we clean up!" then he grinned "And then we have some fun!"

"Sir we did the inspections of the rooms 410 through 420. And not one room was ok!" Lazard looked up. "What? Wh…" "Sir the rooms were clean, but strangely everywhere were the pillows all missing and four men were not there either." "The what were miss….Oh hell no!" Lazard left the office and appeared 10 minutes later in a hall. There at a panel sat a few man and were laughing their heads off. Lazard stepped next to them. "I should kept my mouth shut!" The man looked up "Sir?" "Oh a nice one! He learns!" The man still stared at Lazard. "Sir?" he asked again, Lazard looked at him. "Give them another hour, then throw all of them in arrest! I need them rested for a mission. Genesis you must duck! Oh boy do I need to take that into our trainings plans too?"

In the simulator picked Genesis the pillow up. "I get you for this Darr…." Again hit him a pillow "Nope! You always forget to duck!"


	24. A little surprise

**While I was typing my last stories, begun I to think. And then it hit me, something is missing. Lol you ask what? Well read my story!**

The teacher and the class looked up as the door opened. "Sir, a new one. Name is Charly Bird!" All looked at the two persons standing there. An older infantry man and next to him, a skinny, short, young man who seemed embarrassed by all that attention. Quinn poked Cloud. "He's shorter than you as you came here! Ouch!" Quinn rubbed his leg; Cloud had kicked him under the table. Next to Cloud grinned Joe, he had noticed that. "You two better keep an eye on those grenades or we need to run!" whispered he. A giggle came from behind them. "Now that we did not had yet!" said one of the class, Cloud grinned. "Yep! But then we no building left, those things are real!" he whispered back. The teacher noticed the whispering and raised his head. "Bug him later! Charly sit there next to Tony. Tony try to help him, but not to get into trouble the first day!" Even he grinned as some of the class started to laugh and a "SIR!" came from Tony.

On the way back walked Charly by himself. The five were at the end of the class. "He's strange! Barely opens his mouth. The only thing he told me, he's from Midgar and a runaway! And ShinRa is nuts, he's only 13!" Quinn stopped. "13! Damned, next week we get them out of the kindergarten! Stupid!" Darryl shook his head. "I was barely 14 as I got here." Cloud nodded "So was I." Joe looked over to the young man. "And coming in a new class can be a little much. Give him time!" The other four nodded and kept walking.

"He's not bad! Quiet, but not bad." Quinn watched Charly in class and paid for this, Joe got him. "But you are! Not today Cloud!" Joe jumped aside and landed on the ground as Darryl got him. "Oh yes, even today! I give up Cloud!" Darryl raised his hands. "You guys are no fun!" complained Cloud. "We know better!" giggled Tony. "Try the new kid." "Tony! Then he's going to quit tomorrow. Give him at least a few months before you let Cloud loose on him!" chuckled Quinn, Cloud began to laugh. "Or he has something like Tony. Then I am in trouble!" A man stepped behind him. "Fight!" Cloud startled and yelled a few seconds later "Sorry Sir!" "I should known better!" mumbled the instructor from the ground and shook his head. Charly watched with big eyes as the rest of the class began to grin.

Quinn walked behind his friends as a voice came. "How did he do that?" Quinn looked to the questioner. "Who did what?" Charly pointed to Cloud. "He, with our instructor." Quinn chuckled "That's Cloud and he had quite a few lesions in close up combat. And he did not know who stood behind him." Charly nodded "I see! Then I better watch out for him!" Quinn grinned. "Yes, but I saw you. You're not bad either." "I grew up in the slums from Midgar. There you learn that!" Quinn noticed that his friends were whispering. ""What?" he yelled "Nosy?" Tony turned "Yes!" Quinn turned to Charly. "Come or they nag me!" Charly smiled and the six walked together.

Charly had guard duty at the gate, together with another infantry man. "This is boring!" mumbled Charly, the infantry man nodded. "Yes, but let's hope it stays this way! We had one attack already!" Charly turned to him. "Attack? Here at ShinRa?" asked he, the man nodded. "Yes at ShinRa!" Charly whistled. "And I thought we're safe here!" The man begun to laugh. "But not in the infantry!" "Huh?" Charly looked surprised at the man. "Well, one of us tried to destroy the HQ with a helicopter, some gave a few troops in there bruises, changed a few of us into frogs, gave the planet a hole, no make that two and a little other stuff." Now stared Charly at the man in disbelieve. "You kidding right?" The man shook his head. "No! Just ask about the chaos team!" then the man giggled. "Anyone!"

Charly stood today with a different class and looked at the green ball in her hand. "Materia!" he thought and listened to the instructor. Two hours later was the class still there and Charly noticed her first class walk by. The instructor noticed the class and yelled. "Water! Would you come over here and show them how this is done?" Quinn looked up, nodded and came over, the other four stopped and watched. The teacher gave Quinn a Materia. "Be nice." Quinn looked at the Materia. "Of course Sir. This is lightning!" The class watched the bold hit the target, then asked a man. "Sir why did you tell him to be nice?" The teacher looked at the man, turned to the four still waiting there, pointed to one man and waved with a finger. The man came; the teacher gave him two Materia and pointed to a class nearby. "Would you do the honor?" The man asked. "Is that an order Sir?" The instructor nodded and a few seconds later came a yell "Strife! Lazard will hear of this!" Charly turned away from the sight. "How did he know it was you?" Cloud shrugged. "It did this once before!" He tossed the Materia back to the instructor who was arguing now with the other instructor and he and Quinn walked off laughing. Charly looked back at the frogs.

Charly had asked around about this chaos team, but not in her first class yet. What he heard was unbelievable. Now stood Charly at the elevators as two men stepped out. "Zack!" said one. "Genesis is in Wutai. I go our tomorrow too. You try to keep an eye on our chaos team." The younger man answered "But they behave themselves lately Angeal!" Angeal stopped. "True! But that scares me!" Angeal left to the right, Zack stood in front of the elevator. "As I can keep them under control by myself. I know, Lazard!" Zack stepped back in the elevator, Charly wondered. _"Who in the world is this chaos team? Two SOLDIERS for them, they must be future SOLDIERS. Well I never meet them then!"_ he thought.

"Zack! Are you nuts?" "No Sir, but Angeal told me to keep them occupied!" "Yes but….Hm, we got quite a few new men, lost a lot in the fights. Let me think. Fair, you can go!"

Again was the class in the outside building. Quinn and Cloud sat in the back, Tony was not there, Joe sat next to Charly and Darryl up front. Now said the teacher. "Tomorrow we go out with those grenades. Everyone remember what we learned?" The whole class nodded. The teacher grinned. "Then a quick test. Leary, what do you first?" "Pull the pin out the bottom!" "Good. Grey, next?" "Counting!" "Lewis, how do you count?" "Twenty one, Twenty two….." "And then?" The whole class said together. "And throw the damned thing!" The teacher smiled, but then came a voice dryly. "Yep, if you reach Twenty four have you a problem!" "WATER! Do you think that is funny?" yelled the teacher, but groaned as another voice came. "I wonder if you can reach Twenty five?" First was silence, then brook laughter out,

The teacher stood next to his class the next day, but Cloud and Quinn were missing. Charly asked Tony about that. "Oh they are at their second room here at ShinRa!" Noticing Charly's face he chuckled "In arrest. Because of those remarks yesterday. But they will be out tomorrow. Charly nodded "How's arrest?" he asked, Tony grinned. "Not so bad! The guard, his name is Tony too is nice. And you can sleep in, that is not so bad either!" Charly giggled. "So you been there too?" "Yep! Almost everyone from our class was there at least once, well the older ones." Darryl came up. "Yes, but our room holds the record. We're the champions, but still here!" he chuckled. Now arrived the class on the field. "In one line please! That no one stands in front of someone." said the teacher, soon stood the class next to each other. "I give you the grenades for training. Then do exactly what you got told. They have not the full blast, but still can hurt you. Leary, to me! I have Materia. We might need that!"

"Look at that! They can if they want too!" thought the teacher, all of the class had done really well. Darryl sat on the ground and was bored. "Sir! When is it my turn?" The teacher looked at him. "Right after the last one is done!" Darryl nodded and played with the Materia in his hand. A "Damned!" turned the teacher's attention back to the class. "Sir this pin? It won't come out!" Tony raised his grenade. "Put it aside!" The teacher watched the last two of the class to throw their granates. "Leary your turn. Dark take the Materia." Darryl and Tony exchanged places. Charly came to Tony. "What is that for a Materia?" ""Healing!"came the answer, Charly nodded. "I had only four classes, so I can tell which is which yet!" Tony smiled. "You learn that quick! I did and we have many here." "Tony where are Quinn and Cloud?" came a voice, Tony startled and let go of the Materia. "ZACK! You…..Oh shit. RUN EVERYONE!" That yell sent the class in every direction. After the explosion screamed the teacher. "Dark! Are you nuts? What happened?" "Sir, Zack scared me, I dropped the Materia. It rolled against the grenade I put aside. NOW that stupid pin came ou…..Oh god, where is Charly? He stood next to me!" A voice came. "I'm here." Now all stared at the man. "But…." "I got no idea what happened!" The teacher groaned "Another one? If anyone here has something like that, quit I!"

"Something like a protection field, but only around himself!" Lazard watched the four men in the field. "One can hit with a force to kill everyone, another has one that works only with a sword and now this!" Zack stepped next to him. "Yes but he can only protect himself then it disappears!" Lazard shook his head. "He's still young, give him time. We need to keep an eye on that!" Zack nodded, Lazard talked again. "And about your idea. Grab our chaos team, I need them!" Zack stared at Lazard, but nodded.

"Sir that's…." "That is an order!" "But Sir! We're no….." "I said an order!" Silence, then…"Sir! Why us?" Lazard sighted. "Our SOLDIERS are not here, except for Zack. And we have quite a few new men. So I thought….Quit grinning! Yes, you can play the bad guys! But let them live! And this means all of you, you keep quiet about this! Or I change YOU into frogs!" "Yes Sir!" came five voices.

Charly looked around, something was strange today. They had put two classes together and those were on their way to a huge building. Then the instructor stopped. "I tell you what happened today. Simulator Training!" Two of the class groaned. "Oh no! Hey it is only Zack here. We might survive!" The instructor shook his head. "Not to over confident! I see our chaos team is missing!" Again groaned a man. "Then I'm sick! I do not want to be a frog again!" The instructor chuckled. "I excuse you, the other come! Let's get this over with!"

Charly and the rest stood now in the huge building. "Who's that?" he asked the man next to him. "That is Lazard, our director. There comes Zack Fair, SOLDIER second class and tho…"The man turned now to the instructor. "Sir! I am only a few weeks in this class! What are they doing up there?" The instructor looked to the panel. "You mean our chaos team? Well I guess, they will play with you today!" Charly stared at the men. _"They are that chaos team? I sat next to them the whole time?"_ He watched Quinn laugh, the other four grinned.

Charly and another man sneaked through the jungle. "Damned, first those rebels, then those helicopters and now whoever is in here with us!" Charly nodded. "Yes but one of the helicopters got one of them too!" The man nodded. "Yes and then they three of us! Before they took out those helicopters. One of them is that SOLDIER, he carries a sword!" Charly nodded again, then "Look! A town! From now on careful!" The other man nodded, started to walk towards the town and then someone grabbed Charly. The two of them flew apart; Charly collided with someone and landed on the ground. The masked person stopped for a moment, but then had Charly a sword on her throat. "You're dead! And you too Darryl!" Then the man disappeared, Charly stared after him. "Damned, are those SOLDIERS good!" Darryl sat next to him and was grinning. Shortly after this changed the surrounding.

"The rebels won! But you did well!" came a voice over the intercom "And you behaved yourself! I'm proud of you!" Charly looked around, the SOLDIER had caught the last man. Now took the man the mask of his face and yelled to the ceiling. "Lazard! We have a problem!" Charly stared at the man. "YOU? But you're infantry!" Lazard came in the simulator. ""What problem Cloud?" Cloud turned to man who sat next to him. "OUT! Or I kick you out!" Lazard stared after the disappearing man. "Cloud?" Now turned Cloud to Charly. "Yes I can fight with the sword. But what in world are you doing here?" Now it came from Darryl "Cloud he's in our class. He's ….." Cloud smirked "HE? Oh no, not he! He is a girl!" Now Lazard and Darryl looked at Charly "A what please?" whispered Lazard.

Lazard, Darryl, Cloud and Zack looked at Charly. "She is a girl!" Zack shook his head. "Lazard, don't get they tested before they come here?" Lazard glared at Zack. "Of course! I will find out how she did that!" Charly lifted her head. "Sir! The doctor was my grandfather! I told him I need a safe place to live!" Zack chuckled "Yes, what could be safer then the infantry! Girl are you nuts? We lost many men in fights and to monsters." Charly glared at him. "My parents are dead. You try to survive in the slums of Midgar as a girl alone. Even you would not last long there! Here at least I had food, a bed and nice people around me!" She looked at the ground, Zack opened his mouth, but Lazard interrupted. "Let her Fair! Charly….uh what is your real name?" Charly looked at Lazard. "Charlene, but my dad called me always Charly!" Lazard nodded. "Charly, in the infantry can't you stay. But we look for a place for you to stay." Charly nodded, now turned Lazard to Cloud. "How did you know she was a girl?" Cloud answered. "She collided with me as she protected herself. And I was almost sure what I felt was no man's body!" Lazard nodded. "Good thing you did not check right away if you felt the right thing!" Charly turned red. "Sir I needed to get the last one. I thought I do it later!" Zack chuckled. "Buddy! You don't undress a girl with a sword!" Lazard stared after the two men. "No more under 15 or I need babysitter. Darryl go, get them! Uh no I take that back, they still have their swords. Zack is faster, he will survive. I hope our buildings too!"

"And here we bring the trainings plans! This is our Simulator room!" Charly nodded. "I was here before, here blew my cover!" Jenny smiled and nodded. "I know, now come!" The two girls stepped in the building. "Guys, new training plans!" A man looked up "Hi Jenny! And who is that?" Jenny answered. "That is Charly. She learns to become a secretary. And who you got training today?" The man grinned. "Oh Lazard had this idea! Our troublemaker have to be in here once a week, if they not on missions!" Jenny shook her head. "He will regret that! They can't leave anything whole!" The man chuckled. "Oh no. We put the Level up nice high, how Lazard asked us!" Jenny grinned. "And on which Level are they now?" "Tell Lazard, at latest next month do we need a new program. Or he can't give them weapons anymore!" Jenny stepped next to the man, Charly stood still at the same spot. Then a sentence from Jenny got her attention. "Oha, our future SOLDIERS better watch out!"

Now stepped Charly to the panel. Then came a curse and smoke came out of the panel. The man next to Jenny hit a button. "Are you nuts? Lazard will kill you!" First was silence, then came a voice. "We? We did…..That was those stupid laser….Moment! You tu…." Silence again, then the door slammed open. "And now I go to Lazard and complain! What is that? Raising the Level this high!" The man turned to Jenny. "Call him and tell him to run. Or put the HQ on alert. He's pissed!" Jenny looked after the man who now left the building. "Yep! And I'm not there this time. Or he had to go out with me. I told him that after the last time!" Now came more men out of the simulator. "I think Cloud will end up in arrest!" said one of them. Another answered "True! But first need the HQ a few new doors. He has his key with him." Quinn looked up and saw Charly. "Hello Charly! Welcome to our world!" Charly began to laugh.


	25. Terrorist and dates!

Charly sat on Darryl's bed and waited."Tony and Quinn have duty, Joe is on mission, Darryl and Cloud have training. I kill Jenny!" thought she as the door opened. "Hi guys…Oh hi Charly! Are you in trouble because you have to look for them?" Charly giggled. "Nope! Hi Zack. Lazard wants to see them." Zack groaned. "I'm gone! After last week?" Now began Charly to laugh. "Zack! You're bad! And we had only three destroyed doors!" Now grinned Zack too. "But only because the rest left him through! And Lazard apologized and did not throw him in arrest! Tell them I'm gone for three days, will you?" Charly nodded and Zack left.

A short while later heard Charly voices through the open door. "Can you believe this new teacher? I mean, tried to tell ME how to use Materia properly!" A giggle came. "Yes Cloud, but to tell him where he can put that Materia was not nice!" "Why? At least I can use it there! But after he told me to show him if I really know how to do that was he nice!" Laughter began. "Cloud! After Behamut Fury would anyone be nice!" Now stepped Cloud and Darryl in the door. "True! But I forgot how new people react to a summon….." Cloud stopped as he heard Charly's laughter. "And now react new people to a summon? Hi guys!" Laughing said Darryl "Well, we two had to pick up the Materia. The field was almost empty! Hi Charly, why you're here?" Cloud grinned too, Charly answered. "When the rest of you is here, go we all to Lazard. And I am your invitation. So no more broken doors!" Now began Cloud to laugh. "Too bed! But ok!"

In a room in the HQ said a man. "and then calls this young man a summon! I mean, almost my whole class is gone and he just stands there and grins!" Three men started laughing and one said. "Welcome to ShinRa and the chaos team. And now let me tell you something!" Two hours later was the first man almost drunk. "And they are in my class? Gosh no!"

Lazard stepped out his office with another man. "You go and look! No Sephiroth, alone!" Sephiroth left and Lazard looked over to the two desks that stood there. "I know we have not too many chairs, but Quinn and Darryl get off those desks!" Jenny looked up. "Next time either you call them in right away or visit them in their room. He nerves!" She pointed to Quinn, then turned to Cloud. "And YOU owe me still this invitation!" Cloud grinned "Nope! You said if you were here when I try to get in without invitation again. But you was not here!" then he leaned to her. "Maybe next time!" he whispered, Jenny grinned. "Let me know! I wait, I want to see that!" she whispered back. Cloud nodded and followed Quinn who now asked. "What's going on? You two have secrets?" Cloud chuckled "Maybe, ask her!" Quinn mumbled something, but now they stood before Lazard.

"You all heard about Genesis disappearing?" All four nodded, Lazard spoke again. "Zack is on his way to Wutai and Sephiroth I sent to Junon! And you go out too!" Lazard began to smile. "A nice place! You can cool off there a little!" Darryl raised his head. "Cool off?" he asked, Lazard nodded. "Yes Darryl. You can see your home again!" A groan escaped Darryl. "Sir it is freezing up there!" Lazard nodded. "Yep! You go to Icicle Inn. Get ready!" A voice came "Great! Now I see finally snow!" "Cloud! I'll kill you! I told you we freeze our asses off up there!" Lazard watched the four leave_. "Now that will become interesting!"_ he thought.

"Guys we have a letter from Joe!" Darryl stepped in the room and looked around. "Where are Cloud and Tony?" he asked, Quinn began to laugh. "Somewhere! Those two are nuts. You where right how cold it is here and they? Every free time we have are they gone!" Darryl nodded. "Cloud? Well he's from the mountains. But Tony? He is from Wutai and it is warm there!" The door opened, a snowball flew in and then came a voice. "Tony behave! Come we tell them!" Now stepped Cloud in the door. "Had fun in the snow?" spotted Quinn. "Actually we found something out." Now stepped Tony in too. "Yes you two need to go out more often! Lazard sent us here to look how the people sty to ShinRa!" Quinn sat up on his bed. "But no one talked to us! They all were very reserved about that!" Now grinned Tony. "Ask the right people and you get answers!" Darryl complained. "Hey! I asked my family and got no answer! Except for the question when they meet my girl!" The other chuckled; they all had met Darryl's family. Now said Cloud. "Ok! But we" he pointed at Tony. "found a few answers. And know now how to build snowmen!" Darryl and Quinn exchanged a look. "We better tell Lazard to get us back. Their brains are frozen!" mumbled Quinn, Darryl nodded. "No! We asked the children! And they talked! About an incident a while back. A house, a man and his wife and Scientists from ShinRa!" said now Tony. Now looked the two at Quinn. "Ok we write Lazard about this! Maybe we can go back! Three weeks are enough. Oh we got a letter from Joe! Darryl read it!"

"I don't understand! Zack and Sephiroth are now in Wutai and Angeal disappeared too?" mumbled Tony, Quinn sat on the table and wrote a letter to Lazard. "That means we have now only on fist class SOLDIER, Sephiroth!" Uhhh, he gives me the creeps!" said Darryl, Cloud nodded. "Yes, Zack told me even Angeal was not too close to him! And I know as I got him that day in the simulator would he loved to killed me! I saw it in his eyes! Those eyes, they are strange! Like there is no emotion what so ever in there!" Tony nodded. "Got that right!"

"Another week here and I'm an icicle. Tour weeks, that is nuts! I want to get back in the academy!" Cloud looked at Quinn. "True, I have enough snow to last me for a while. And we could find nothing else. I wonder if they forgot us!" The two stepped in the house, Tony looked up. "We're going home! Lazard sent a letter! Says a helicopter comes to pick us up!" "A helicopter?" groaned Cloud. "I hope Rude flies or will not survive that!" Quinn began to laugh. "Or I fly u….." "ARE YOU NUTS? No then I swim!" yelled Tony, Cloud nodded. "Me too!" Darryl just laughed.

"What is that?" Tony pointed out the side window. "An archeological side! They found there bones and other stuff from the planets past." Said the pilot, Cloud looked out to the other side. _"Over there is Wutai somewhere! I hope Zack is alright."_ thought he, then asked. "Sir how are things in Wutai?" The pilot answered. "Finally is everything quiet there! Our SOLDIERS ended that mess!" Cloud nodded, also was Zack alright. Then came a voice over the intercom. "Partner this is nuts! Flying in those slums under that plate! I mean, they have troops to find them! Why us?" "Reno?" thought Cloud, then came an answer. "Reno!" Another voice came. "Those survivors of that new terrorist group are somewhere here and we look for them, now shut up Reno!" "Rude and Dmitry! Pilot was is going on in Midgar?" yelled Darryl. "A few survivors of a new terrorist group disappeared there. Now the hunt of them has begun!" The four exchanged a look, now they knew why they got called back.

"Charly slower! Again!" said Quinn, Charly sighted but began. "In the slums trusts no one ShinRa. I mean, we had electricity, but lived down there. If you need to go there, watch your back or you're dead fast!" Charly stopped, then asked. "You go down there, right?" Darryl nodded. "Yes! Tomorrow! Those terrorists, we help the Turks search and you grew up down there. So we thought….." Charly nodded. "Ok listen!" And she began to talk again.

Dimitry stopped. "Well, breaking open an iceberg is easier. No one talks. This is hopeless! We never find them!" Joe and Cloud were behind him. "Dimitry?" Dimitry turned. "What Cloud?" Cloud thought, looked at the place in Sector 1 where they stood and said. "Give me five minutes! Stay here!" He disappeared in a store. "Stay put?" Dmitry turned to Joe. "Yep! He knows that owner. He might get answers. If HE comes alone!" Dimitry stopped. "Oh I see! Ok five minutes, not longer!"

Just as Dimitry wanted to walk to the store came Cloud. "Pew! Told me never to come in uniform here again! Dimitry, there are suppose to be in Sector 2 or 3. Even he did not know more!" Dimitry nodded and pulled his PHS. But then came a voice over that. "All Turks back to the helicopter! Then they fly to Junon, the terrorist got sighted there!" Dimitry turned. "Got to go! You two gonna be ok?" Joe and Cloud nodded. "Sure, we were here before!" Dimitry disappeared, soon saw the two a helicopter.

Then the two walked slow in direction of the train station. "Best we go back to the HQ. The others will come the…." Joe stopped talking as Cloud suddenly stopped. "What Cloud. Seen something?" asked Joe as he saw Cloud staring at something. "No! But he" Cloud pointed to the store. "told me those rebels are here in Midgar!" Joe shrugged "I guess he was wrong" "Could be or….." Joe looked at his friend. "Earth on Cloud!" he said, after a few minutes. "Are you still alive?" Cloud looked up. "The simulator! Come Joe!" Cloud ran off. "Now he's nuts!" thought Joe, but followed. At the train grabbed Joe Cloud. "And now…" "Joe, the first time we fought with Zack those helicopters in that simulator! Remember?" Joe nodded. "Yes but…" Cloud groaned. "Joe, if you want to stay out of sight, but plan to do something bad. What do you do?" Joe was confused. "No idea! What Cloud?" Grimly said Cloud. "Get the ones who look for you to look somewhere else from the place you want to do the bad thing! They are here in Midgar! And when all Turks arrive in Junon, will they attack the HQ or throw a bomb in there. We need to get to Lazard." Joe stared at Cloud. "But…but….Oh god, then we have not much time to get there!" Cloud nodded. "I hope Jenny or Charly are there to let us in!"

Lazard looked up to Tseng. "In about 40 minutes are the Turks in Junon!" Tseng nodded. "And then we have them finally. The rest of our troops are on their way back …." The door opened, Jenny peeked in. "Sir I know you did not wanted to be disturbed. I got a call from the gate. A scientist was there and wanted to see you!" Lazard narrowed his eyes. "A scientist? Who?" Jenny shook her head. "I don't know Sir. They let him through and sent him up with a guard! He will be here….." An alarm interrupted her, then a voice. "Attacker through the gate. Stopped already the elevators! They are in…" The voice quit, then another voice came. "Gimme that!" Lazard stood up. "Ts….." Now came the voice again. "Sir this is Lewis! Lock the building down, there are two groups of rebels. One is here in Midgar and on their way to you! Come you ass, we go looking!" The voice quit, Tseng turned to Lazard. "Aha!" Jenny yelled. "That scientists! He's already in the building!" Lazard nodded. "Yes, but stuck in the elevator, I hope!" Jenny sat down in the next chair, then jumped up again. "SIR!" Lazard and Tseng turned. "Oh god!" All three stared at the helicopter who came closer to the window. "OUT! They want to crash in the building!" yelled Lazard, Jenny ran so did Lazard. Tseng started, but took a look back over his shoulder. "Is he totally insane?" yelled he, now stopped the two before him and turned. The window shattered from a grenade, then a man jumped out of the helicopter, landed in the office, rolled up and yelled. "Thanks Darryl!" Then he turned at the three who stared at him. "Sir, in about 30 minutes blows a bomb in here somewhere! Get everyone out the building if we can!" Lazard opened his mouth, shut it again and ran behind his desk. Tseng looked at the man. "He is in the elevator! We can't get out here! Explain!"

"Do I have to? Ok the short version! I asked someone, got told Sector 2 or 3, call came, Turks gone, remembered let enemy think we're on his side!" Cloud took a deep breath and began again. "Arrived on top, found the other, they came through the gate, we two with the heli, 52 stories up, no thank you! Sorry about office, but windows are bulletproof!" Tseng had listen in disbelieve, now he smiled. "Well if that bomb blows in here, breaks a little more. But why did you not just call?" "Sir we needed the building in lockdown! Uh then we thought we had a chance to get them before they disappear!" Tseng nodded. "If you ever are on the other side are we in trouble young man! But I owe you something for today! Maybe one day I can repay you. Lazard, everyone on the way out?" Lazard looked up. "Yes and no!" Now the three stared at him. "No our troops are still in here! And yes, that terrorist is outside our building! In that elevator was Charly!" Cloud grinned. "She's getting stronger then?" Lazard nodded. "Or like by Tony, fear makes it stronger. He tried to use her as a shield. Our elevator has now a hole! I got everyone away from the building and sent a few men with ICE to that bomb!" Tseng nodded. "Good thinking, that bomb will not blow!" Lazard now looked around his office and mumbled something. Tseng and Jenny watched him, then turned Jenny to Cloud. "NOW you owe me that drink! And you wanted to call me!" "Sorry, had no time!" Tseng and Lazard looked at the two.

"Jenny?" Jenny turned to Lazard. "Wh…..Sorry Sir. He said the next time he comes here without invitation he calls first so I can be here!" Tseng began to grin, Lazard turned now to Cloud. "Oh so you planed to do this more often. I mean, show up here without order?" Cloud gave Jenny a desperate look, sighted and said. "No Sir I did not! But you know my reputation! I did not know if I had to do this again! Jenny I get you for this!" Tseng began to laugh and turned to Lazard. "Give him a pass or we have no building left if those two do this for an invitation!" "SIR!" came it from Jenny and Cloud together, Lazard grinned. "Jenny a pass for him. But Cloud only if you need him really, ok?" Lazard and Tseng watched the two leave the office. The last thing they heard was. "But only this one invitation, Jenny!" "Oh we'll see!"


End file.
